Manly Magi Kamina Magica!
by Nintendoman58
Summary: A man's soul does not disappear after death. No, it only goes where it is needed next. Now Kamina, once the proud leader of the invincible team Dai-Gurren must now do everything in his power to make five magical girls grab hold of their own paths!
1. I first met him in hell or something

To a Magical Girl, a grief seed is everything. These small seeds that refill the source of a Magical Girl's power; the Soul Gem, can only be found inside witches. They are naturally very valuable items to Magical Girls, who are the girls that fight the witches born from the curses. Magical Girls often don't get along because of this issue. Some fight for power, while others fight for justice. Mami Tomoe was one of these girls who fought for the latter.

She had not been having much luck recently in finding grief seeds. She had been coming across familiars more and more often. Many other Magical Girls would let those beasts roam free so they could become witches and produce grief seeds. But Mami knew that the beast would only kill innocents, which is why she killed them off. That was starting to have a negative effect on her. She was in a witch's labyrinth right now. She could tell it was a witch this time, as there were plenty of familiars around her. Add that to the fact that a witch's labyrinth looked much darker and unpleasant than a familiar's labyrinth.

The labyrinth she was in had unpleasant colors of red and black. The surroundings were those of a distorted children's playground in a massive wasteland, and the familiars were hideous little dragon monstrosities with huge mouths. But the more they tried to sink their teeth into Mami, the more they got either shot or whacked away from her guns. Mami slowed down a bit to catch her breath. She knew she had to save some magic for the upcoming witch, or she'd be in trouble. She continued on in the distorted labyrinth, knowing the witch was coming closer.

Suddenly, she heard a strange sound. It sounded like…someone yelling? That wasn't good. Someone must have gotten trapped in the labyrinth. She immediately set her guard up and ran towards where the sound came from. Sure enough, she found someone else inside the labyrinth. However, this one was acting quite differently than others. A man stood in front of her, waving his sword at the familiars. He was a very tall man with blue hair and he wore a giant cape with the image of a flaming skull with glasses.

"Eat this, cannon fodder!" Yelled the man. "You think the mighty Kamina is afraid of the fiery pits of hell?! Well you've got another thing coming!" He swung the massive long sword through multiple familiars, unaware that two more were closing in on him from behind. The time for being surprised was over, thought Mami, as she shot the two familiars behind him.

"Don't worry." She said. "Just stay close to me and everything will be fine." The man turned towards her and whistled.

"Hey blondie! You end up biting the dust too? Man I gotta tell ya, hell sure ain't an easy place to live!" That caught Mami off guard. He thought he was dead? That would certainly explain his attitude.

"It's hard to explain, but I can assure you that both of us are very much alive. Now stay close and follow me." She assured him as she ran off. The man followed her.

"What? Get real. Where else could we be with all this red madness around us?" He yelled as he ran alongside her.

"I'll make sure to tell you as soon as I finish up business." Mami replied. "Stay close, the witch is here." Now the man looked really confused.

"Witch? What the hell is a witch?"

"That is." Mami pointed to a grotesque creature in front of her that looked like a massive version of the familiars that they fought earlier. The only difference was that this had an evil smile on its face and it had giant wings that flew through the air. The giant monstrosity looked down on the two humans and roared. Mami wasted no time. She summoned her guns and took aim, and fire-

"HEY! YOU WITH THE BIG UGLY MUG! WE'RE ABOUT TO TAKE YOU DOWN, SO SAY YOUR PRAYERS!"

The yelling of the man shocked Mami and she accidentally fired her guns too soon, missing her target. The dragon-witch shot down at her, and it was coming towards her fast, she quickly jumped to the side to avoid it.

"Please, just leave this to me! I don't want you getting hurt by it!" Mami cried out to the man. But her cry fell on deaf ears.

"Sorry, but the mighty Kamina would rather die than run away from a fight!" He screamed as he charged forward with his sword and took a stab at the witch. The beast roared as it reared its ugly head towards the man, apparently named Kamina. Wasting no time, Mami summoned more muskets and fired all of them at the dragon-witch. It angrily went after her next.

"If you get yourself involved in this, you'll only end up getting killed! Please just let me take it down!" She pondered restraining him with her ribbons, but went against it as it would have just made him an easier target for the witch. She mentally cursed herself for not doing it earlier, now she had to focus on the witch before it killed both of them. She continued to fire wildly as the witch continued to close in on her despite getting hit.

"Eat this you bastard! Man's wrath…Explosive Slash!" Kamina shouted as he ran up behind the monster and took another slash at the witch's tail. The witch roared again, and looked back at Kamina who was grinning at it like a madman. Mami knew that she couldn't afford to mess around now that the witch was distracted again. She summoned her two guns and merged them together and put as much magic as she could into her attack.

"Tiro FINALE!" She shouted as she fired the massive gun the witch, bursting it into pieces. Kamina whistled with admiration. He only knew one other girl who was that good with a gun. The area started to distort around them, and the next thing he knew, he and Mami were in the middle of some residential area. At least, it looked like that to Mami. Kamina had never seen these kinds of buildings before.

"Oh great." He cried. "Now where the hell are we?"

"That was close." Mami replied as she walked over to where her long-awaited prize was and picked up the grief seed. "You shouldn't have behaved so recklessly in there. Most people who get caught in a witch labyrinth often never get out alive."

"Well, I'm not "most people!" Kamina shot back angrily. "Now I've got a couple questions for you blondie! Who are you, what is this place, and what the hell was that place there all about?!"

"Look, I understand how stressed you must be after that ordeal. Come with me to my apartment and I'll explain everything." She turned around and headed in the direction of her apartment. Kamina looked at her for a moment before sighing and following her. Hopefully, her "apartment" or whatever she called it wasn't too far away. Things had been really confusing for Kamina ever since he apparently succumbed to his wounds back at the battle for the Dai-Gunzan. The two had stayed mostly silent during the walk, with Kamina looking around at his surroundings in awe. Luckily, his wish was granted, as it only took about fifteen minutes to arrive to her place.

When they arrived, Kamina could only whistle at the sight of the apartment. The minute he walked in he deemed it better than anything underground could ever hope to be. The more he was there, the more he didn't regret coming to the surface.

"I gotta say, this is one fancy place you got here blondie!" Kamina complimented. "So this is what a house looks like on the surface huh? You better defend it good from the beastmen cause it'd be a real shame if a place like this went to waste!" This only earned a confused look from Mami. Surface? Beastmen? What on earth was he talking about? How hard did this man hit his head in the labyrinth?

"First off, allow me to apologize for my rudeness. I am Mami Tomoe." She bowed in respect as she introduced herself.

"I'm Kamina! Leader of the amazing team Dai-Gurren!" The smile on Mami's face only served to mask the confusion that welled up inside her. She had seen people who had acted differently from being inside a witch labyrinth, but no one had acted so happy and upbeat like him. There was a lot of explaining that the both of them needed to do.

"I'll…go get us something to eat, and then maybe you could tell me how you ended up inside the witch labyrinth."

"Sounds good to me! A man needs to refuel his strength after a battle like that!" He replied as Mami walked off into what he assumed was where she kept the food. He sat down on a cushion and took a better look at the place. There were chairs, and a small table set up neatly in the room, the walls had a nice white coat of paint, Kamina may not have had an eye for glamor, but he'd be damned if this place didn't look fancy.

With that thought coming to mind, many questions still lingered in his mind. He was sure he had gone to hell after his final attack on that beastman, so why was he in some kind of fancy place with a blonde kid wielding guns? He put his hand to his forehead in pain. All these unanswerable questions were enough to give a man like him a headache. When he lowered his hand though, something caught his eye. In the corner of the room stood a small white creature eyeing him. It had huge, long, flat ears with golden rings around them. It walked over towards him and looked at him in the eyes. It's expression was unreadable, as its eyes were completely empty aside from the color red filling them.

"What are you looking at fuzzball?" Kamina grunted. He didn't like that the look thing that thing was giving him with those big soulless eyes.

"_How interesting. You are able to see me?"_ Said a voice that suddenly popped into his head.

"Wha?! How the hell are you talking with your mouth closed like that?!" Kamina shouted incredulously.

"_Hm? That's even more strange. You can see Kyubey Kamina-san?"_ It only got more odd now that Mami's voice had popped into his head as well.

"Okay, someone please explain to me what's going on!"

"_This truly is an unusual occurrence. A male human has never been able to see me before, much less share telepathic communications with another Magical Girl."_ The strange voice continued.

"Tele-what?! I'm not getting a word of what you're saying fuzzball!" He said as Mami came back to the room with food on a tray.

Hopefully now, maybe they would both be able to get some answers off of each other. But the two humans just couldn't shake the feeling that explaining their situations to each other was going to be extremely difficult. The upcoming conversation about who they were would have to be handled delicately. After Mami set the food and drinks down, Kamina spoke up first.

"So, you got any pig-mole steaks?"

* * *

**Two crossovers. There are only two Gurren Lagann and Madoka Magica crossovers on this site and none of them are full length epic ones involving one of anime's manliest and awesome characters! So how will Kamina handle the concept of what a Magical Girl is? You'll find out next time. Writing this was harder than I thought it was, so expect an error or two. I'll probably come back and fix it.**

**Next Chapter: Magic is a girl's soul…right?**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	2. Magic is a girl's soul right?

"And then, by mustering all the power with Gurren Lagann's mighty drill, we drilled right through that beastman and got that big-ass gunman for ourselves! I thought right then and there that it was the end of the line, and then I woke up in that crazy place, and then you showed up." Kamina finished his tale with a grin. "Gotta say though, never thought I'd end up in a fancy place like this after kicking the bucket. But that's enough out of me blondie, now it's your turn to tell me what I don't know!"

"That's…quite the interesting story you have Kamina-san." Mami replied smiling. However that smile only masked the sorrow she felt for him on the inside. "_I can't believe how ridiculous that story was. Mecha? Beastmen? Living underground? This poor man must have hit his head so hard in there he probably can't remember a thing about who he is!_" She thought to herself. She decided to play along with it for now, as he told the story with a huge amount of pride, and that wasn't really something she wanted to destroy. She figured his real memories ought to come back sooner or later. "Well, I can assure you we do not live in fear of these "beastmen." She continued. "None of live underground either. Everyone lives peaceful lives on the surface, but there _are_ creatures that disrupt that peace. Those are the witches."

"I don't get it, how the hell are things so peaceful around here if there are things like those running around?" Kamina asked, taking another bite out of the cake. "Wouldn't people be on the lookout for those things or something?"

"They can't. Regular people are unaware of their existence. They hide in their labyrinths, which was where we were, and they hypnotize people into doing terrible things. All of the murders and suicides that occur here without a clear motive are all caused by witches hiding in their labyrinths." Mami replied sadly.

"Yeesh! What a bunch of cowards, doing their dirty work hiding in the shadows like that!" Kamina replied angrily at this information. "At least the beastmen actually had the nerve to show themselves for a fight!"

"They are cowardly. This is why it is the duty of magical girls like myself to find and hunt them down."

"Wait a second! If they hide and the shadows and all, then how did you find out about them blondie?"

"That was my doing." Came a reply from the small white creature. It hopped on Mami's shoulder. "Since witches are born from curses, then magical girls are born from wishes. Simply speaking, I grant a girl a wish, and in turn, they become magical girls that fight the witches."

"Whoa, hold on a minute fuzzball! Are you saying you just take girls from their own lives and force them to fight those things?" Kamina replied, shocked and angry at that.

"Of course not!" Mami quickly responded, taken aback by the sudden outburst. "Kyubey certainly does not force anyone to make to the contract. In fact…he saved my life." Mami paused for a minute, to let it sink into Kamina that she thought Kyubey was definitely not an enemy. He remained silent, but he continued to stare at the white rabbit and cat mixture, trying to get a reaction out of it. "I was...in a terrible accident with my parents. I thought for sure I was going to die, but then Kyubey came to me and offered his contract, saving my life. Now I must fight witches for the rest of my life as a magical girl to protect this city."

"So let me get this straight fuzzball. You grant little girls wishes, and then they gotta go and continue to fight these witch things for the rest of their life?" Kamina replied with a small hint of suspicion in his voice to the creature.

"You are correct." It replied, still not showing any emotion in its face or its voice, which Kamina didn't like.

"What if they decide that they don't want to go and fight witches and just take the wish and go huh? What then?" Kamina replied, pushing his face a little bit closer to the creature, trying to intimidate it.

"K-Kamina-san, please calm down." Replied Mami, stepping back a bit. She considered Kyubey a friend, and prepared herself if Kyubey was about to become attacked. She put her guard up as Kyubey replied to Kamina's question.

"No magical girl I've ever made a contract with has ever said no to fighting witches before. However, should they continue to use magic, it could become a problem for their Soul Gem." As he said this, Mami took out what looked like a fancy gemstone from underground to show him. "If they use magic recklessly, their Soul Gems will gradually get dirty, to the point where it could become dangerous to use magic. To replenish their magic, they hunt witches, who drop the Grief Seeds that clean the Soul Gems."

Kamina continued to stare angrily at Kyubey. The tiny white creature wasn't fazed at all by his glare. He didn't know what it was, but something about that little thing really pissed him off. Mami took notice to this, and tried to think of something to change the subject. Thankfully, there was a knock on her door right at that moment. She put Kyubey down and walked off to go answer it as Kamina continued his staring contest with Kyubey.

"This whole wish-to-magical-girl thing sounds a bit fishy coming from you fuzzball! Call it a gut-instinct but I'm getting the feeling that there's something you're not telling her!" He then shoved his angry face right into the creature's face; however it showed no sign of intimidation.

"I have told her everything she needs to know when making the contract. I grant their wishes, and they get a responsibility to fight wishes for the benefit of humanity. Doesn't it seem like a win-win situation to you?" Kamina was about to respond when Mami came back into the room, along with two other girls who looked around her age.

They both wore the same white shirt and red bow tie that Mami was currently wearing. The only thing that set them apart from one another was the fact that one of them was slightly taller with blue hair and the other was shorter with pink hair with ribbons. Naturally, he was the first thing they laid their eyes on when they walked in.

"Uh…Mami-san, who's the dude sitting here?" Said the one with the blue hair.

"Oh, I just rescued him from a witch labyrinth." Mami replied. Kamina scoffed at the word "rescued." He was pretty sure they both kicked a lot of ass in there. She introduced the two girls to Kamina. "Madoka-san and Sayaka-san, this is Kamina-san. Kamina-san, this is Madoka-san and Sayaka-san. They have been chosen by Kyubey and are potential magical girls." She said while pointing to him which was which. Kamina looked a bit shocked and taken aback by that.

"Potential?! Hang on a second there blondie! You mean to tell me these two are planning on doing that whole witch-hunting thing too?" The two girls nodded.

"Well yeah! We don't want Mami-san fighting alone out there!" Sayaka spoke up. Madoka nodded.

"Right! We would like to become magical girls, but we haven't decided on a wish just yet."

Kamina stared at those two girls with disbelief. He took a quick look outside the window. There were no beastmen, no gunmen, and no wastelands. Just a setting sun where a few people walked around outside. It was the kind of world he always wanted. A world where people could look up at the sky without worrying about being attacked. But here there were these girls about to throw away all that and join a fight that they didn't need to join! There was no way in hell that the mighty Kamina would sit back and let two innocent little girls throw their lives away like that.

"Sorry, but that will no longer be necessary!" Kamina stood up and put an arm around Mami. "Because starting today, me and blondie here will re-form the ultimate team Dai-Gurren and take care of the witches!" He whipped out his triangle sunglasses, put them on his head, and shot his hand upwards while pointing his index finger towards the ceiling as he shouted that. The entire apartment went silent for a few moments before Mami spoke up.

"Who said anything about you and I teaming up Kamina-san?" Kamina looked down on her with a questioning look on his face. "I'm flattered that you seem concerned for them, but you're only a male civilian, even if you can see Kyubey. You certainly can't become a magical girl. It was pure luck that I was able to save you from that labyrinth." Kamina was about to retort against that, but Madoka spoke up.

"Um-about that, we came here wondering if you were going to go fighting another witch tonight Mami-san!"

"Well…I just came back from fighting a witch." Madoka's and Sayaka's expressions immediately saddened. "But I supposed we could go look for one more tonight." She replied smiling. Kamina wasn't however as he took his arm off of her.

"Are you nuts? We can't bring two innocent bystanders to a place like before! Are you _trying_ to get those two killed?!"

"Hey! For your information mister, we know perfectly well what those places are like! We've been with her to witch labyrinths before!" Sayaka retorted as she pointed her finger towards him. Kamina responded by pushing his angry face in front of hers.

"If that's true, then you know it ain't exactly paradise in those places right? Are your really sure you want to spend the rest of your life fighting in places like those?"

"Kamina-san, please!" Mami shouted. "Listen, they are well aware of the risks of becoming magical girls. However, it is their choice if they want to become them. Please don't pressure them!"

"I'm not saying that they don't have a choice, I'm saying that I think it's something they just shouldn't do!"

"But…I've always wanted to be someone who could help people." Madoka sighed. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards her. I mean…I've never been really good at anything in my life, and if becoming a magical girl could change that…then I don't think I could be happier!"

Kamina looked at Madoka with awe. The tone of her voice was shy, but determined. She sounded like becoming someone useful to everyone around her was her main goal. Thinking more deeply about it, he could understand why she and her friend were so excited at this opportunity. She sounded like someone who wanted to become stronger. Almost like a certain person who was like a little brother to Kamina before.

"_Simon…_" Kamina thought to himself. He would probably jump at an opportunity such as this. Of course, Kamina would be there to catch him and tell him that the only thing he needed to do to be strong, is to use his drill to bust through the heavens! That was exactly what he felt like he should do here. He just needed to figure out a different way to tell them that.

"Well, if we've all calmed down now, I think we have enough time to go hunt a small familiar tonight." Mami spoke up. "You're welcome to come along with us too, Kamina-san. Now is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. Mami and the girls along with Kyubey walked on ahead out of the apartment, but Kamina remained in the back and thought to himself.

"_I'm not liking the feel of the wish and magical girl business. That fuzzball's definitely hiding something, and I'm gonna find out what it is! There is no way in hell that I'm just going to sit back and let little girls force themselves to do a man's job of fighting the forces of evil! Just who the hell do they think I am?!"_

* * *

…**PHEW! Damn this was a tough one to write. Kamina was HELL to keep in character for this part. Also, just a heads up here folks, there will be absolutely NO SHIPPING OF ANY KIND in this story. Got that? Just letting you know.**

**But anyways, it looks like Kamina's not exactly too fond of this whole contract business! But what can he possibly do about it? Find out next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: All you need is a fighting spirit!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	3. All you need is a fighting spirit!

The walk to the familiar's barrier had been mostly silent. That was mostly due to Kamina's curiosity that caused him to look at just about everything along the way. Mami had whispered to Madoka and Sayaka the short version of his ridiculous back-story where Sayaka almost laughed at it. Eventually, they came to the barrier of the familiar, which was much less unpleasant and hellish than the witch's barrier from before. Kamina had his guard up the whole way, while Sayaka, again had hold in her laughter to how over-the-top and ridiculous he was acting.

Eventually, they came across the familiar, and Kamina didn't even need to join the fight. But that didn't mean he didn't want to. Mami had the thing on its knees within minutes.

"Tiro Finale!" She shouted as she fired the final shot. The disturbing colorful place around them disappeared as the monster burst into an array of orange light. Madoka and Sayaka were very impressed by the display of magic that Mami had put on for them. Madoka took a quick look around and noticed something.

"It didn't drop a grief seed this time."

"That's because it was merely a witch's familiar, and not an actual witch itself." Kyubey replied, running towards Madoka and hopping on her shoulder. Kamina wasn't impressed.

"Man, what a rip-off! That thing was cannon fodder compared to the witch we fought before!" He said, folding his arms. Mami looked at him and frowned.

"Even so, defeating familiars is very important. Because if you let them go free, they will develop into the same kind of witch they came from." Mami replied sweetly. "It's getting dark now. Shall we head back home?" They all agreed and started walking back. The journey back wasn't as quiet as the journey there, as Mami started up a conversation walking on the path back. "So have you two decided on a wish yet?" She asked Madoka and Sayaka. They both shook their heads. Kamina chuckled at that and patted the two on the back.

"What the hell could you two possibly need to wish for?" He made a gesture with his arm that pointed in the direction of the big city in the distance. "Look at what you've got here! You've got buildings that touch the sky! Comfortable clothes! You've got everything I could have possibly wanted back where I came from!"

"I know that much Kamina." Sayaka replied. "But, get this-and this is only an example alright? Does the wish have to be for yourself?" He paused and gave her a questioning look after that, motioning for her to go on. "Let's just say someone was having a harder time than I was, and I wanted to use my wish to help him out." Madoka noticed the change in tone in her voice and spoke up.

"Are you talking about Kyosuke?" Madoka replied. Sayaka immediately turned around and faced her.

"I said it was only an example!" She cried out. Kamina chuckled a bit softer than last time at that. He knelt down to her level.

"That's what this is about? Let me tell you something kid, the only thing you need to solve a problem to help someone, is a fighting spirit!" Sayaka didn't know what to say to that, which Kamina noticed. "You just gotta keep digging until you find the answer! Don't let some fuzzball fool you into making a contract for one guy! Just tell him to believe! Believe in the Sayaka that believes in him!" He smiled as he pointed his finger towards her then at the city as he said that. Madoka turned her head at this, not understanding along with Sayaka.

"What does that mean?" She replied.

"I sort of agree with Kamina-san." Mami interrupted. "Making a wish for someone else's benefit may not be the best idea. If you truly plan on going through with it, then make sure you absolutely know what you're wishing for. Are you wishing for his own happiness? Or are you wishing for him to be grateful to you?"

"Now just hang on a second!" Kamina suddenly intervened. "What's all this talk about why she wants to help him? Why the hell would it matter if they're both happy in the end?"

"That depends Kamina-san. If she's wishing solely for his own happiness, then she would be happy no matter what the outcome was for her. However, if she's wishing just so he can be grateful to her, and he's not, then her wish would be wasted." Mami replied sternly. Kamina didn't like the sound of that. He turned around and faced the two potential magical girls.

"Listen here you two. Remember this!" He said this as he shot his arm upwards and pointed his index finger towards the sky. "If you're going to dig, dig to the heavens! Don't just sit down in the dirt and wish for you to get what you want! You just need to keep on digging! Kick logic out and do the impossible all yourself! That's the way team Dai-Gurren rolls!"

Once again, everyone remained silent for a moment when he showed off his bravado. Madoka had to admit, there was reassuring vibe around him. Sayaka felt the same way, but not as much as Madoka.

"I…guess I could give it a try. Thanks for the advice Kamina." Sayaka replied. "Come on Madoka, our homes are that way." She grabbed Madoka's hand and started walking away from Kamina and Mami.

"R-right! Good night Mami-san and Kamina-san!" Madoka added as she and Kyubey walked off with her. "That Kamina person really is someone else isn't he?" She continued when Kamina and Mami were out of earshot.

"Yeah. The guy's warped in the head with that fancy story of his coming from Mami, but he sure can make a good little speech." Sayaka thought to herself after she said this. "_I'll try and convince him that there's hope one more time. If not, then I'm making the wish. I sure hope you know what you were talking about Kamina."_

As Sayaka thought this. The tiny creature looked back at Kamina. If one were to read its mind, they'd find that there were quite a few questions in its mind.

* * *

"Well, that takes care of tonight." Kamina yawned. "What do you say we head back and hit the sack? It's been a crazy day."

"Yes, that would be a good idea. If it weren't the obvious choice." Mami chuckled before her expression hardened a bit. "I have to be honest though, I'm happy that you're trying to help those two make their final decision. But please remember Kamina-san that the final choice is up to them. Please don't think any less of them if they do make the contract."

"There you go again, blondie. Making assumptions like that." He replied as he patted her on the back. "I'm just saying that I'd rather they not throw their lives away! I'm not going to hate them if they make the contract. I'm just going to be really disappointed, that's all! Oh and another thing, something's bugging me about that Kyubey fuzzball, and there might be more to this magical-girl thing than you know!"

"I know that Kyubey is a strange creature Kamina-san, but that doesn't mean-"She stopped mid-sentence as she sensed something with her Soul Gem. She immediately took it out and turned around. She held it up in the direction she was facing as it glowed. "Hold that thought, I'm sensing another magical source." Mami started running off in the direction she was facing.

"What-the?! Hey wait a second!" Kamina yelled running after her. "Aw geez, don't these things know when to give up?!" They continued running into they came into an open circular area with a strange device that spewed water in the middle. At least that's what it looked like to Kamina. The area was dead-silent except for the sound of water spewing from that device. The two were on their guard, getting ready to find the source of the labyrinth. They waited five minutes, but the labyrinth never came as Mami turned her Soul Gem into a ring which she placed on her finger.

"I think we got a false-alarm there blondie. You sure that thing's working ri-"

"You do understand, don't you?" Came a voice from behind them. They turned around and found a girl with long raven hair. She wore the same outfit as Mami and the others. The expression on her face was cold, and her purple eyes almost showed as much emotion as Kyubey did. "That you're leading innocent bystanders into dangerous territory?"

"They were chosen by Kyubey Homura-san. They aren't just regular innocent bystanders anymore." Mami replied while staring at the girl named Homura with her own cold expression."

"You are trying to lead them down the path where they would like to become magical girls." Homura responded, the expression on her face remaining the same. "In the case of Madoka Kaname, it is a problem. She is the person whom I can never allow to make a contract."

"Oh, so you've noticed the large potential Madoka has inside her?" Mami replied with a smile on her face. "You're just afraid that a magical girl stronger than you will get in your way. Wouldn't you agree Ka-Kamina san?" She looked beside her to find that he wasn't beside her. She turned around to find that he was putting his hands in the water from the fountain and back into his mouth to drink it. He stopped and immediately ran back up to her.

"Hey, sorry about that! I figured you had things under control with her so I got a quick drink. The people on the surface are awfully generous putting out free water like that!" He replied with a smile that turned into a determined smile. "But I heard everything! Listen kid!" He shouted as he pointed his finger at her. "I'm not too happy with this whole contracting business either, but that doesn't mean you have the right to choose their path!" The expression on the raven haired girl's face hardened a bit at that.

"Something like this does not concern you."

"Like hell it does! Just who the hell do you think I am?!" Kamina shot back. "I know of all this magical girl and witch business kid! I'm not going to just sit back and let them make that contract, but that doesn't mean I'm going to force them to do anything! No one should. I know what it's like!"

"Kamina-san. Let me handle this." Mami spoke up. She stepped forward a bit towards her. "Homura, if you want to avoid getting into a fight with me. You would take care to ensure that our paths will never cross again." When Homura gave no reply, she turned around and started walking back. Kamina stood still and turned around.

"That's it? Come on blondie, you've gotta look your opponent in the eye when you're telling her off!" She didn't respond and kept walking. "Blondie wait up just a sec-"He couldn't finish his sentence as the girl suddenly appeared in front of him in a different white and black outfit. She held a shield on her left hand with a strange design of circles on it.

"If you treasure the life you currently have, and have no intention of losing it, you'll stay away from all of them. Farewell." She said as she suddenly disappeared into thin air.

"What the?! Hey kid where did you go? Come back here you coward!" Kamina said angrily. He normally hated it when opponents just ran off on him. But now he was confused along with angry. What the hell was she talking about earlier?

"Ignore her Kamina-san." Mami replied. "She's nothing but a rogue magical girl who fights for her own sake and not for justice."

"I get that there might be some jerks out there with all this wishing power." Kamina responded. "But didn't something feel a bit off about her? I could swear she's hiding something like that fuzzball!"

"Kamina-san, I told you. Kyubey isn't hiding anything from me." She responded, not liking the fact that Kamina was still against Kyubey. "He has no reason to. Anyways, you shouldn't cloud your head with these thoughts. It's not good for anyone. Now, it's really late. We should hurry back to my apartment." As much as Kamina didn't want to do it, he realized that he didn't have many other options here. He remained silent and walked with her back to her apartment.

"_There's that fuzzball with the soulless eyes and now there's that kid trying to stop Madoka from making a contract. Something is definitely up here. As much as I'd like to get to the bottom of this now, I guess a good night's sleep would help me out."_

He didn't know why, but he had a _really _bad feeling about tomorrow for some reason.

* * *

If one were to take a look inside the hive mind of the Incubators, they would faint from trying to count everything inside it. The Incubators had a hive mind that shared the same thoughts with each other, recruiting magical girls and finding new ones. All of these thoughts went back to the central mind. One could call it the collective unconscious, or the "core" of the Incubators.

This core, had a few questions on its mind. How could a male human being see one of their own? The incubator with the blonde magical girl with him certainly did not intentionally reveal itself to him. Could it be possible to create the first magical boy? It was certainly a plausible idea. Many questions arose from that question as well. How would they process magical energy? What would happen should they fall to despair? For once, the Incubator's core was left to ponder at the possible answers to a question, until something strange happened.

The core detected something. There was an incredibly loud ringing sound and a bright flash in its mind. It was so bright and loud that any regular human being would instantly go deaf and blind at the same time if exposed to it. When it faded, the core was no longer alone.

"Collective unconscious of the Incubators. It has come to our attention that a Spiral life-form has arrived in your universe."

…

**Next Chapter: The Two Faces of Hope.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**


	4. The Two Faces of Hope!

The core of the Incubators was an infinite space. It had to be, for it to be capable of harnessing the thoughts of all the minor Incubators on Earth. There were millions upon millions of Incubators on Earth, so it was only natural that the core of the Incubators was infinite to sustain them. However, right now there were only two sets of minds in the core; one belonging to the collective unconscious, and the other belonging to another life-form. Should a human ever bear their eyes on this other being, they would see nothing more than a dark humanoid shape with two white circles for eyes and a mouth that seemed to be frowning.

"We are the collective unconscious of a race from a universe outside your own." Said a deep voice that echoed throughout the infinite space. Neither of the two beings space moved their mouths when it spoke. A normal human wouldn't be able to tell which one was talking. "We are the Anti-Spirals."

"Interesting." Said another voice. This one was lighter, and would have sounded more cheerful to a human being. "Throughout our race's existence through time, no other race has ever made contact with our collective unconscious. What information would you have to share with us?"

"A Spiral life-form that should have perished has somehow found its way into your universe." The Anti-Spirals replied. "While we do not posses enough power to intervene in the affair of other universes, the extent of our power allows us to observe and speak with the other powers in them. We have taken an interest in your ways of preserving energy through a cycle of despair and hope. But now that a Spiral life-form has appeared amongst your livestock, it is only a matter of time before it infects it."

"Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Spiral power is the power of evolution. We Anti-Spirals were once a Spiral race ourselves. Our Spiral power ended up growing to enormous powerful levels. However, we made a terrible calculation. Should Spiral power continue to grow within a race, it will ultimately end up causing all life-forms in the universe to spontaneously evolve. This sudden explosion of mass in the galaxies would cause them to merge with each other, creating a black hole that will consume the universe. This is the Spiral Nemesis." The Anti-Spiral finished its explanation, and waited for a response from the Incubators. "We solved this problem by exterminating our fellow Spirals and locking ourselves away in a pocket universe, halting our own evolution."

"This is something our race could never have comprehended." Replied the Incubators. "It would certainly explain the enormous amount of magical potential found inside the male human. If we contracted with him, it could potentially solve the universal problem of entropy, depending on if he falls into despair."

"We have observed your race and your livestock for quite some time, Incubators. The power of the magical girls is similar to Spiral power in structure. Your kind have created a non-organic form of Spiral energy to give to humans that eventually cause them to fall into despair. You have created a way to balance Spiral power throughout your universe through despair and hope of the humans. But if you allow the organic Spiral life-form to grow and infect your livestock, you risk the inevitable destruction of your own universe."

"In short, you want us to eliminate him. We thank you for your contribution of knowledge to us. However, with that male human around, there may be a way for us to profit off of him."

"Explain yourselves." Replied the Anti-Spirals, its two blank eyes turning into two white lines, expressing its wonder at the Incubators. The collective unconscious of the Incubators stared as a plan started to be formed deep in its mind, away from the thoughts of the Anti-Spirals.

"_Yes. There is indeed a way we can solve two problems at once with this new information. He may not have as much potential as Madoka, but he could be very useful if handled correctly."_

* * *

"AH-CHOO!" Kamina sneezed himself awake. Which he considered odd, as something like that has never happened to him before waking up. There were a few geezers down in Jiiha village that spouted some crap about sneezing when someone was talking about you, but what moron would believe a story like that? He sat up and stretched. Man did sleeping on that sofa feel good! Ten times better than those hard floors and dirty sheets in Jiiha village! He got up and took another look outside. This world looked even more beautiful in the morning than it did at night. The longer he looked at it though, the more the realization sunk in his mind.

Him being here alone meant Simon was still back in his world. This kind of view was the kind of thing he wanted to share with his bro. This was the world they wanted to live in. Seeing all this beauty all by himself made him feel a twinge of emptiness inside. It almost made him want Simon to hurry up and die so he could come here share this view with him. But he immediately shoved that horrible thought outside of his mind and practically cursed himself for even daring to think that. He still had a fight to finish and a world could take back.

"_Simon…"_ Kamina thought to himself. "_Wherever you are right now, I hope you're still fighting the good fight. You better still be believing in the Simon that believes in you buddy!"_ He put his right fist to his chest as he gazed outside the window. His thoughts were cut short when he heard Mami come downstairs.

"Oh! Good morning Kamina-san, I didn't realize you were awake."

"A man rises bright and early to face the dangers ahead of him!" He replied with his usual bravado. In truth though, he decided not to sleep in as a force of habit. Back in his world, they had to be prepared for any possible beastman attack, so waking up early was usually a priority. Mami went inside the kitchen to make something for breakfast, when a thought suddenly came to Kamina's mind. "Hey blondie, I've been thinking. If these witches are such a massive pain the butt, then shouldn't someone be responsible for them showing up?"

"I told you last night Kamina-san. Witches are creatures born from curses."

"I know that! I'm saying that what if there's somebody out there making those curses to send them here?" Kamina replied.

"It's not as simple as you think Kamina-san." Replied Mami as she finished washing her hands and went into the fridge to get food ingredients. "Kyubey explained it to me. The witches are born from the darkness in people's hearts. No one is intentionally creating them for anyone's despair or pleasure."

"Well if that's the case, then why doesn't one girl just up and wish for all the wishes to be gone and never come back? What then?" Kamina replied. He was starting to get frustrated by all these rules that created witches. Unfortunately another one came his way.

"That's another thing Kyubey explained to me." Mami replied as she mixed all the ingredients together and turned on the stove. "While Kyubey can grant any wish, the power that creates that wish comes from the magical girl. A wish like that would require a lot of potential in a magical girl. If there isn't enough, it could be very dangerous for their body." She finished as she started mixing the pancake batter.

Kamina frowned. There she went mentioning that fuzzball again. He didn't like that thing. Not one bit. Not its ugly mug, not its soulless eyes, nothing about it seemed trustworthy. Now that he thought about it, it made sense that he would go after young girls who would probably believe anything it told him. He knew it was hiding something, just like that priest in Forehead Boy's village. Speaking of him, that black-haired girl from last night really reminded Kamina of him. Her expression was cold, but he could see determination in it. Why did she sound so adamant in preventing Madoka from making a contract? Kamina put his hand to his forehead.

Could he not catch a break? At least when fighting the beastmen everything was clear! They caused trouble, so team Dai-Gurren take them down. Simple. But with these witches everything was one big freaky mystery with all these rules and regulation and mystery! How in the world could he and Mami take them all down for good? He responded to that thought with the thought that he always used to solve problems. By kicking logic out and doing the impossible! He was going to get to the bottom of this, and nothing was going to stop him!

"Kamina-san! The pancakes are ready!" Mami's voice chimed from the kitchen as she brought in the food. When Kamina took a look at it, he couldn't believe his eyes. The sight of those "pancakes" or whatever they were looked amazing. They were so slick and flat. They had a golden brown color that seemed to shimmer in the light of the sun! Forget what he thought earlier. Nothing but his empty stomach could stop him. They both immediately dug in.

"Man, I gotta hand it to ya blondie!" Kamina said after he finished eating. "You sure know how to make a dish that can refill a man's soul!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Kamina-san." Mami replied smiling. "I've always had a talent fo- is it really that late?" She looked up at the clock. Kamina turned around and looked at it as well. The two hands on it were directly facing up. Kamina at least recognized what that meant. It was noon.

"Holy crap! So much for waking up early! And here I thought that I had the hang of that back when fighting the beastmen!"

"We were both up late last night. I guess we lost track of time. It's a good thing school is out today or I could have been in trouble." Kamina was about to ask what a "school" was when there was an incredibly loud banging on the door, followed by shouting.

"Mami-san! Mami-san! Come quickly!" It was Madoka's voice. She sounded really panicked. Mami ran to open the door. When she did, she found Madoka at the door panting, as if she had run a long distance really fast.

"Madoka, what's the matter?"

"A grief seed is going to go off by the hospital! Sayaka-chan and Kyubey are in the middle of it so they wouldn't lose track of the witch!" Kamina looked dumbfounded after hearing that excuse of a plan.

"Why the hell would she do that? What, does she think the enemy's gonna just sit and wait for us to show up?!" Kamina replied, grabbing his cape and sword.

"No. It takes a bit of time for the witch to appear in the labyrinth when it hatches from a Grief Seed." Mami replied, putting her shoes on. "If we hurry, we can make it. Where is the seed?"

"It's at the hospital!" Mami sighed. Thankfully, the hospital was not too far away from her apartment. She, Kamina, and Madoka ran at full speed. Kamina had to force himself to slow down so he could trail behind them. He couldn't even ask what a "hospital" was as they were running so fast that talking would only serve to slow him down. Thankfully, it only took about fifteen minutes to reach this place. It was a massive white square building that reached the sky. Kamina looked at the massive structure in awe. Finally a building he could stand under without having to worry about it turning into a gunmen piloted by a beastman!

"Gotta say, this place looks even more amazing up cl-" He stopped mid-sentence as he just barely saw Mami and Madoka walking into a strange symbol on the wall before they had disappeared inside it. To his shock, the symbol started disappearing too! "What the hell?! Hey wait up!" He shouted as he dive-bombed into the symbol before it closed completely. It's what he had to do, but he'd be dammed if it didn't hurt when he landed on the ground inside. When he looked up, the sight was not a pleasant one.

There were giant bottles with scissors inside them everywhere. There were multicolored tables and giant distorted sweets floating everywhere. It was like a jumble of a disturbed child's nightmare along with whatever strange things this "hospital" had. He looked forward to find that Mami and Madoka were walking ahead of him. He made a mental note to stop paying attention to the decorations of these crazy places and focus more on the task at hand. He ran forward to catch up with them.

"You guys gotta learn how to slow down! You're forgetting that I'm still new to these kinds of places!" Said Kamina. Mami and Madoka turned around, but something was off, Mami had a serious expression on her face.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again." She stated. Kamina was about to angrily retort at that before a different voice came in.

"I will be the one to hunt this prey." Kamina turned around and was surprised to see the black-haired girl from last night walking towards them. "You three should leave this place."

"Miki-san and Kyubey are waiting for us in there, so I don't think I'll be accepting that offer." Mami sternly replied. Kamina spoke up as well.

"Yeah, what she said kid! Our friend is in there and probably about to become the dinner of some monstrosity right now!" Kamina replied, pointing his finger at the black-haired girl. Plus we were here first! So I suggest you-" Once again, Kamina could not finish his sentence as an array of ribbons seemingly appearing out of nowhere enveloped the girl, restraining her arms and legs from moving. Kamina looked around to see that Mami had her hand outstretched. "Nice going there blondie! That ought to take care of her until we finish up business!"

"No Kamina-san." Mami replied with a kind tone, but a stern expression on her face. "I'm sorry Kamina-san, but it would be best for you to stay here with her." Kamina's expression went from confidence to shock in that one single second.

"What the hell?! No way am I letting you take that thing on by yourself!" He cried out. "We're the invincible team Dai-Gurren! No sane team member would let their friends fight alone!"

"And no sane team member would force a person who can't fight into a dangerous one." Mami replied. "You not getting hurt when we first met was pure luck. This isn't a familiar, it is a witch this time, and they are much more dangerous."

"You say that, but you're letting Madoka come along, and she's even younger than you!"

"But she has the potential to become a magical girl Kamina-san. You don't. If something were to go wrong, Madoka could make her contract with Kyubey and help out. But it won't come to that, as I'll have the witch defeated within minutes."

"Look, I like your style, but don't think that I can't hold my own in a fight just because I'm not one of you blondie!"

"I'm sorry Kamina-san, but I am doing this for your own good." Mami turned around and summoned more ribbons behind them. Creating a wall dividing Madoka and her between Kamina and Homura. "I'll be back soon enough." She said as she turned around and left as Madoka looked back and somewhat reluctantly followed her.

Kamina did not accept that. He unsheathed his sword and slashed at the ribbons. But that did nothing but create more to replace them instantly.

"Dammit blondie! You don't know what the hell you're doing!" Kamina yelled out as he continued to fruitlessly slash at the ribbons. He didn't care if they kept coming back, he'd find a way through and join the fight!

"Give it up." Replied the black-haired girl. "I've been tangled by her ribbons before. You have no chance of getting through. You can't save her anyway. Her fate is now sealed." Kamina looked confused at that and walked right up to her.

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" Kamina shot back at her. Homura remained silent. Kamina was about to start demanding answers some more, when a certain little white fuzzball's voice spoke up.

"She is correct. Mami Tomoe will die here." Kamina looked behind him to find that Kyubey was standing in the exact spot where he was slashing at the ribbons. To say he was dumbfounded was an understatement. Wasn't he supposed to be with Sayaka? What was he doing here?! "But Mami Tomoe is wrong about one thing. I have taken notice to the amount of power inside you Kamina."

"Oh yeah?! What's it to you fuzzball?" Kamina shouted and shoved his face in the creature's face once again.

"Do you want to change Mami Tomoe's inevitable fate? I could help you accomplish that." Replied the small creature, once again not showing any emotion in its face. "All you need to do, is make a wish, and I will grant it for you and make you a magical boy!"

"Don't listen to it!" Homura shouted. "You'll seal your own fate along with hers!"

Gobsmacked, Kamina couldn't even say something to the fuzzball's words. He only stared at the thing in anger. Did that fuzzball really think that the mighty Kamina was that gullible? No. It may not be apparent to the naked eye, but Kamina had quite a few brains as well as he did brawn. No way was he going to cause himself to essentially be put on some kind of life support with those dark seeds of thei-

Another thought immediately crossed his mind as he thought that. Thinking about that just now gave him an idea. A sly smile crept across his face the more he thought of it.

"_Yeah…that could actually work! By doing this, I may just be able to find out what that fuzzball's up to with the other girls while tricking it at the same time!"_ His sly smile turned into a massive grin as he spoke.

"All right, fuzzball! You want to grant my wish? Fine then! You better dig the wax outta those ears of yours and listen up! Cause here's what I need to help!"

What happened next, was something that Homura could never see coming.

* * *

Mami and Madoka had finally made it to Sayaka and Kyubey. They had arrived just in time. The witch was about to appear before them according to Kyubey. Suddenly, a strange doll-like creature had appeared before them. Mami knew that was her target. With a renewed sense of confidence that she had received from Madoka, she went at it quickly. She whacked it with her muskets and shot it against the wall. As it fell to the floor, Mami summoned ribbons to launch into the air, and used her favourite attack on it.

"TIRO FINALE!" She shouted as she fired the massive bazooka at it. She thought for sure that victory was in her hands, but then something happened. Red ribbons suddenly wrapped around the doll and its head started to enlarge. Without having any time to react, the witch counterattacked. A massively long black head with a white clown-like face shot out of the doll at an incredible speed. It opened its massive jaws, readying itself to bite.

"_**WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!"**_

Before Mami could get decapitated by the witch, a massive object struck the witch in the side of its head, knocking away from her. Everything was a blur as it happened so fast. The voice that came from the object had another thing to say as well.

"_**HANDS OFF THOSE SWEET LITTLE GIRLS PUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"**_

It sounded like the massive flying object had struck the witch again as another loud sound was heard. When Mami came to, she realized what had just happened, and what was about to happen to her. She looked at her savior in a completely stunned state. What she saw was a giant red and black mechanical humanoid creature. It was just as tall as the witch, and it appeared to have two faces. One on its chest, and one on its giant helmeted head. The face on the chest had two massive triangles similar to the glasses that Kamina wore. Then it hit her. Kamina was inside that thing.

Indeed he was, and the grin on his face was very, very wide.

"I hope you're ready for round two! Because you're about to face the wrath of the mighty Kamina, and the hope for humanity that is GURREN LAGANN!"

* * *

**This was only one of the scenes that I had been anxious to write about in this fic. There will be much more to come.**

**But now it seems that the Anti-Spirals and the Incubators are plotting something! And it would seem that Kamina has a plan of his own for the Incubator! But why would he make a contract with Kyubey? Why does he have Gurren Lagann? You'll find out next chapter :)**

**Next Chapter: The Drill is a Man's Soul!**


	5. The Drill is a Man's Soul!

Mami and the other girls couldn't believe the sight they were seeing. Here she was, about to have her head turned into the dinner of a witch. But now another massive entity had appeared to fight it, and Kamina was apparently inside.

"Mami-san! Are you all right?!" Madoka shouted. She and Sayaka immediately ran over to her once they got over their initial shock.

"He…saved my life. I…almost died there." Mami stuttered. The image of that monstrosity about to close in on her kept replaying in her head. The more the realization of how close to death she was, the more she found herself unable to move, almost getting hit by the giant mecha who had stepped back. "_He called that machine Gurren Lagann. Were those stories that he told true?!"_ Mami thought. She didn't even have time to process those thoughts as she watched the giant robot fight the witch.

The witch had made another counterattack, and it wrapped itself around Gurren Lagann. As Kamina struggled to get it off, the witch went for Lagann. But as Kamina struggled, it threw off its aim, and the witch was only able to bite off the helmet, revealing Lagann's cockpit.

"So you want to fight dirty don't you?" Kamina shouted. "Well than get a load of THIS!" He moved both of Gurren Lagann's arms and shot them both to the side as the witch bit down on Lagann. It flinched backwards, and Kamina saw his chance. He grabbed the witch by its tail and swung it around and rammed it into the wall, dazing it for a moment. Kamina knew this was his chance. He quickly looked behind him at Mami, who was with Madoka and Sayaka trying to cover themselves. "Hey blondie! What are you sitting around for? This is a team effort! Let's go!"

"K-Kamina-san." Mami stuttered. "I-I don't know what I can…" She found herself unable to finish the sentence as the scenes of what could have been her final moments kept playing in her head. Kamina of course, did not approve of that.

"Dumbass!" Kamina shouted. He quickly turned around and saw the witch was about to strike again. "Look, don't ask questions just come on!" Kamina immediately grabbed Mami with Gurren Lagann's massive metal hands and threw her into the air. Mami screamed as she saw herself falling into the open spot on the mecha's head. When she landed, the top of the head closed and she found herself sitting in darkness in a small space before she saw the rest of the labyrinth above her. "You fit in there okay blondie?" Said Kamina, who had appeared on a screen slightly above her. "Hope so, cause you're gonna be piloting Lagann today!"

"W-What are you talking about?!" Mami yelled back, not understanding what was going on. Suddenly, a small hole opened up beneath her, and a small little trinket came out of it as the hole closed. Mami picked it up and looked at it. It was a small, golden cone with lines that spiraled around it. There was a small handle on the back of it similar to a car key. "W-what am I supposed to do with-AAAHHH!" She didn't finish her question as she saw the witch heading towards them again. She prepared herself to get attacked by it once again, only for Kamina to hold it off with the mecha's arms.

"Take that drill and put it into the little hole in the big circle you see in front of you!" Kamina shot back as he held off the witch. "Make it quick! This thing sure doesn't give up, and we could use the drills right about now!"

Mami looked at the small drill in her hands, and to her surprise; it glowed a strange green light for a second. She looked at the drill, and then at the hole Kamina was talking about, and put it in there, while still trembling in fear. Then everything around her changed. A gauge had appeared where she put the drill in, and the entire room she was in glowed that same green light.

"What's going on? What is this?" Mami asked. She didn't receive an answer, as the witch had broken away from Kamina's grasp and had leaped into the air directly above them. It then grinned a fierce evil grin and shot down above them, openings its jaws wide and bringing them down on the mecha.

"Mami-san! Kamina-san!" Madoka screamed as it looked like her two new friends had just gotten devoured by that monster.

* * *

Mami was really trembling now. There was nothing but darkness and that strange green light around her now. She knew that she and Kamina had just gotten swallowed by the witch, and that her death was inevitable at this point. She knew she should have just let herself die back at the accident, so she and her three new friends wouldn't have to meet this horrible fate.

"Everyone…I'm so sorry." She said to herself while quietly sobbing.

"BLONDIE! What the hell are you doing?" She heard Kamina's voice as he appeared on the screen above her. "This is nothing! Use the power of Gurren Lagann's drills and smash your way out of this thing!"

"Kamina-san, please. We've lost now. Save yourself and the girls if you can, but it's over for me." Mami replied, her voice had gotten completely soft and had lost any sense of confidence. However, Kamina's voice only got louder.

"Like hell it is! Now you listen here! That thing tried to make YOU its dinner! That means YOU'VE got to be the one to make the final blow! Are you really going to let this measly thing get the better of you?"

"But I can't-"

"Don't worry about it! I know you can take this thing down! Listen blondie, don't believe in yourself. Believe in me! Believe in the Kamina that believes in you!" There he went with that phrase he said from last night again. The area around them shook; no doubt the witch had changed its position and was prepared to strike again, probably at Madoka and Sayaka. Mami grabbed her Soul Gem off of her head and looked at it. It was the source of a magical girl's power. It was part of what saved her from the accident. The memory of meeting Kyubey at the accident flashed back to her. She remembered the pain and the horrible fear she felt back then as she could barely even move. It all happened so fast that she had to focus with all of her might on the small creature. She remembered her wish.

_I...want...to live._

_I want to live._

_I WANT TO LIVE!_

She gripped her two hands on the two bars inside the machine as that thought screamed in her mind. The gauge where she put the drill in filled up from the smaller spaces to the large ones in a spiral. Then she screamed. Not a scream of despair, but a scream of willpower, and without her noticing that her Soul Gem was showing a tiny green spark in it for a brief second.

"Do it blondie! Bust through this thing with Gurren Lagann's mighty drills!" Kamina shouted as he screamed along with her. The entirety of Gurren Lagann's body shined a brilliant green light as brighter lights shone from holes that appeared on its body and they shot forward at an incredible speed.

* * *

Madoka and Sayaka both looked completely stunned as they saw the massive caterpillar-like witch devour the mecha with Mami and Kamina still inside it.

"Madoka! Sayaka! Make a contract with me and become magical girls! Hurry!" Kyubey cried out to them.

"That won't be necessary." Madoka turned around to find Homura running up to them. "I will be the one to-" She stopped herself from finishing that sentence as she heard a faint screaming noise. It sounded like Mami and that man she was with. Her eyes widened as she could swear that she was seeing a strange green light come from inside the witch. Madoka and Sayaka saw the light and heard the noise as well and wondered what was going on. Then the screaming got louder as the witch flinched from the pain it felt on the inside. It looked down in horror to find that pointy objects seemed to be coming out of its body an-

BOOM!

The witch could no longer see or hear anything, as nothing more of it remained. What stood in its place was the giant red and black mecha with many drills shooting out of its body. The drills went back inside and the mecha ripped its own head off and placed it on the ground. Kamina and Mami then proceeded to get out of both mecha and ran up to the others. Madoka and Sayaka cheerfully ran up to Mami and hugged her, while Homura walked up to Kamina.

"So, what'd you think kid? That's the power of Gurren Lagann! It's what you get when you combine two manly souls!" Kamina said to her with a grin on his face. Homura's serious expression still didn't change.

"Why did you make the contract?" She asked. She also wanted to ask _how_ he was able to make the contract, but that wasn't a priority to her right now. "Do you have any idea what mess you've gotten yourself into?"

"Listen kid, I knew something was up with this "magical girl" business. That's why I wished for me to have the mighty Gurren Lagann back in my possession! It's a machine created from my very soul!"

"You made an incredibly reckless wish. Magical girls have to work in secret. If people see that thing running around…"

"I can help with that." Kyubey replied. He walked over to the two mecha, and a bright light shone upon them as they shrunk down to the size of a small child's toy. He tossed them over to Kamina who caught them. "That should solve the problem of people seeing them. If you want to enlarge them, simply call upon them with your Soul Drill." He finished as the labyrinth around them disappeared and they found themselves back in front of the hospital. Mami finished hugging Madoka and Sayaka and walked up to Kamina.

"Soul Drill?" Mami said in a question tone, her expression turned into a shocked expression. Kamina-san, what is he talking about? Don't tell me you…"

"You got that right! I got to make my own wish with that little fuzzball! Only this time I'm bending the rules a bit!" Kamina replied as he turned around. He picked up two things on the ground where the witch once was. One of them being the grief seed. He threw it over to Mami. "I think you'll need this more than I do." He saw the look on her face change and knew what he was going to say. "Don't even think about giving it back just because you think I saved your life and all. YOU were the one who took that thing down." He pointed his finger at her with a grin. Sayaka started laughing.

"Man, you're one crazy person you know that right? Here Mami is about to get her head bitten off then you come in with a giant robot to tear the thing apart!" She continued to laugh at the absurd method on how they had been saved. "Bet you never expected anything like THAT to happen, right Madoka?"

"R-right Sayaka-chan." Madoka replied. She smiled, but there was small worried tone in her voice. "Homura-chan, what did you think of-" She turned around and looked to find that Homura was no longer there with them.

"What the?! Hey transfer student where the hell are you?!" Sayaka shouted, wondering where she ended up. Kamina walked over patted her on the back.

"Ah, don't worry about her. She's got her own problems and you've probably got yours." He assured her. In reality what that black-haired kid said mystified him. What did she mean when she said that he got into a mess? He could only guess that she saw many magical girls end up as a side-dish for a witch in her time as a magical girl.

"Sayaka-chan, he's right. We… should probably get going. I don't want my Mom to worry about me again." Madoka replied. She grabbed Sayaka's hand and she ran off with her. Mami called out to Madoka.

"Wait! Madoka, I thought you wanted to come and…" But she had already run off. The expression on her face suddenly changed from happy to sad. Kamina noticed the sudden change in tone in her voice as she started walking in the direction of her apartment.

"What's the deal with you?" He asked as he walked beside her.

"While we were in the labyrinth…" Mami replied, her tone going softer. "Madoka told me how much of a role-model I looked like to her. I told her that I'm not someone she should look up to and I only tough and confident. I told her how lonely being a magical girl would make her feel, but then she reminded me how I wasn't alone anymore. She promised to stand and fight with me when it was over. But when she saw how close I came to being devoured by that witch…" Tears started to form in her eyes as she shuddered at a horrible memory. "She must be incredibly scared now. I acted like a coward back there. She probably doesn't want to be a magical girl anymore." Kamina walked in front of her and knelt down to her level.

"You didn't seem like such a coward to me when you were inside Lagann." He replied. "Thanks to you, we were able to smash through that thing's big ugly mug!" He then took something out of his pocket. It was the drill that activated Lagann.

"When I made my contract with that little fuzzball, this thing popped out of my body. I would have been dammed if I didn't recognize what it was. This thing used to belong to Simon. You remember him from the story right?" Mami nodded. "He dug up both Lagann and this drill, so seeing this thing being created from my wish fills me with confidence." He put his hands behind his back and looked at the horizon on the pathway to her apartment. The giant sun in the air looming over the green trees. "Y'know, now that I think about it; you're a lot like me in some ways blondie." Mami looked up at him in surprise. "You were trying to guide those two down a path you believed was right. I can tell you're not using that magic for yourself, you honestly want to be the kind of girl that can help others."

"Kamina-san, I-"

"Let me tell you something blondie. There was a time back in my village when I was in a real jam. We were trying to make it up to the surface just like my Dad did. But we ended up screwing up and we were surrounded by dirt and rocks everywhere. We were lost underground." His face suddenly turned gained a sympathetic expression Mami didn't think he could have. "My confidence was shot, and everyone was whining. I was only acting tough. Everyone gave up and stopped digging. But Simon-" He smiled, and it wasn't a boastful smile or a mad grin, it was genuine regular smile. "He kept digging on forward, and through sheer dumb luck, he drilled right through that last boulder. Seeing him drill on like that let me put on a brave face. So now whenever I feel timid and weak, or if I lose confidence; I picture the sight of him all hunched over drilling away. I tell myself that I refused to be laughed at by that hunched back of his."

Mami didn't know what to say. She had only known this man for a day, and she never thought that Kamina of all people could lose confidence. Every time she was around him all he showed was that bravado of his.

"It may have been pure dumb luck that saved us that day, but I have faith in that luck, and in Simon who brought us that luck in the first place." He looked at the small Gurren Lagann in his hand and smiled. "I thought of a wish that didn't succumb to that fuzzball's rules. Gurren Lagann doesn't run on Grief Seeds blondie. It runs on a man's fighting spirit!" He shot his hand towards the sky as his bravado came back to him. "So, are ya still opposed to me helping you take down the witches?" He put out his open hand.

Mami looked at him in awe. If what he was saying was true, then Mami could work together with someone without having to dispute over the spoils of the battle. This was an offer she was waiting for her entire life. Wiping away her tears, she shook his hand. Kamina grinned.

"We're the invincible team Dai-Gurren! With the power of Gurren Lagann, we'll smash through any witch that dares to attack a person in this city!" Kamina shouted, thrusting his hands towards the sky. Mami nodded.

"Right! Thank you Kamina-san!" She replied, not noticing the strange green light shining in her Soul Gem.

* * *

"You made the contract with him?" Said the Anti-Spiral.

"Yes, and he made a wish that allows him to fight witches without the aid of magic, or as what you call it: "non-organic Spiral Power." Replied the Incubators in the deep space. "Spiral power truly is an interesting thing indeed. His Soul Gem wasn't even a gem at all. It was what he called a "drill."

"And what are you planning on doing with him?" Replied the Anti-Spiral, a questioning tone arising in their voice. "I have warned you of the destructive power of the Spiral. If you allow his Spiral power to evolve and awaken, it _will_ spread and corrupt your non-organic Spiral livestock."

"It is much more simple than you think, Anti-Spiral. He will meet the inevitable fate of all magical girls, where he will no longer be a problem and we will have collected a considerably good amount of energy." The Incubators replied, staring at the Anti-Spiral, making a mental note of the questioning tone of its voice. "To get started, we must inform another magical girl about what has recently transpired. But first, we feel that another contract is going to be made soon. Between that man and the potential in Madoka, we may very well be witnessing the end of entropy."

* * *

**Welp. The Incubators are plotting something with Kamina and the Anti-Spirals don't know what it is. Not good.**

**Just wanted to thank all of you for all the great reviews this was getting so far! **

**Next Chapter: We Fight for Tomorrow!**


	6. We fight for tomorrow!

It was the afternoon sunset on the day after Mami's close call with the witch. She walked through the hospital hallways, looking at the staff workers run by. Sometimes they were pushing people on hospitable beds to various operating rooms. It made her physically sick seeing those hurt people go in there, for many times they would come out alive, but not always unscathed. She arrived at the room of Kamijou Kyosuke. She knew he had been in an accident, and she knew his legs would recover. But when she asked the doctors about his hands, it wasn't a positive response. She had hoped she would be able to cheer him up a bit.

She entered the room. Kyosuke was inside there, lying down on the hospital bed listening to music with a frown on his face. Not a good sign, she thought. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to his bed.

"Hey Kyosuke! What are you listening to?" She asked, trying to sound cheerful. His response was in the exact opposite tone. He told her what it was called as if he didn't care what it was called. Sayaka continued to try and sound cheerful towards him by stating that she knew who composed that piece and how people were surprised at her for knowing classics like those. She then told him that if it weren't for him she wouldn't have known about them.

"Sayaka…why are you torturing me like this?" He replied, his tone even more soft and dull than before. He took the headphones out of his ears. "You heard what the doctors said right? I'll never be able to move my fingers to perform ever again. So why are you still making me listen to music?"

"I-I I thought you loved musi-"

"Don't give me that!" He cried. He smashed his hand on the glass covering the spinning disk in the CD player. It cut his hand and blood flew all over the bed. Sayaka immediately grabbed his hand attempting to stop him. Seeing him do that made her completely lose her cheerful composure as she starting sobbing quietly on his bed. "I can't even feel the pain anymore. The doctors told me to give up all hope. There's no way my hands will ever work again."

"Don't listen to those people!" Sayaka cried back at him. "I've seen the impossible happen right before my own eyes! You can kick logic out and do the impossible! Don't believe in those doctors Kyosuke! Believe in me! Believe in the Sayaka that believes in you!" She stated with a smile, but with tears in her eyes.

"…What third rate anime did you pick that up from?" He replied, an angry tone adding to his sad one. "Here I am suffering and you have to go making promises you can't keep. It's over for me! Why can't you see that?" He turned away from her as he continued sobbing. "Just get out of here…"

Sayaka didn't know what to say. Here she was trying to cheer him up, but instead she ended up making him feel worse. She was opened her mouth to say something, when she noticed the silhouette of a certain small cat-like creature outside the window. The expression on her face changed from sad to determined, and she walked outside his room. She knew what she had to do.

"_Thanks for the advice Kamina, but now I know what I really have to do now."_

* * *

"Can you believe that we ended up fighting cannon fodder?" Kamina asked, very disappointed. "I thought that thing packed a bit of a punch, but noooooo. It was just another lousy familiar!" He grumbled as he and Mami were walking back towards her apartment from a labyrinth that was in a district in the city. Mami was piloting Lagann with Kamina inside with her, to try and get a better feel for the controls should she have to go in it again.

"It's a common problem magical girls face." Mami replied. "You might think you're fighting a witch, but it ends up being a familiar. To add insult to injury, that familiar was probably on the verge of becoming a witch." She looked around her as she saw some people giving them some questioning looks. "Kamina-san, is it really a good idea for me to be driving Lagann out here? Some people are staring…"

"Ah, don't sweat it! People shouldn't freak out too much so long as we keep the canopy open!" He replied with confidence in his voice. "Besides, there's not that many people out here! What problems could one little mecha being piloted by you cause for anybody?"

"I guess you do have a point there." Mami replied smiling. "I have to say that driving this machine isn't as hard as it seems. It's like I become one with it whenever I grab these two bars." She tightened her grip on the bars inside Lagann to further validate her point.

"That's the way you handle it! You just gotta put that fighting spirit into it and everything else becomes easy!" Kamina replied, pumping his fist in the air. "Now let's keep going a-" Kamina stopped to notice someone up ahead. "Hey, isn't that the black-haired girl from before?" He pointed out.

"That is Homura." Mami replied. They both watched her slowly walk towards a dark building to their right. As they saw her enter, they saw a bunch of other people walk towards them. Not one of them was looking up to see the small mecha Mami and Kamina were riding in. They all had their heads down and appeared to be in a daze. There was one striking thing about those people that caught Mami's attention however. "These people…they've been attacked by a witch! Homura's probably going in there to fight it."

"You're probably right. Let's follow her!" Kamina shouted. Mami however, disagreed.

"If there's a witch in there, then let her take it down. She arrived there first."

"I'm not talking about that! I've had this weird feeling in my gut ever since I first heard about her! She's definitely hiding something, and I want to know what it is!" Kamina shot back. "Let's hurry and go before she finishes whatever she has to do in there." Mami didn't really want to meddle with another magical girl's duty, but she felt that she at least owed Homura an apology of some sort for not heeding her warning about the witch from earlier.

"Fine then, but she gets the Grief Seed then if she defeats the witch in the labyrinth. All right?" Mami stated.

"Yeah whatever blondie! Just take us in there before it's too late!" Mami immediately pushed onwards and ran with Lagann as fast as she could towards the building. There was a big open spot which Kamina assumed was big enough for a gunman to fit inside, so he figured their best bet was to head there. He pointed it out as Mami steered themselves inside the dark building. When they got inside, they were shocked to say the least.

The people inside the building that were in a daze before were running towards a door in the building as if they were chasing someone. When they got a better look at who they were chasing, they wasted no time.

"Madoka!" Mami cried as she ran after the possessed mob of people as Madoka closed the door behind the mob. "No…there's a witch labyrinth here! Madoka will be…"

"If that's the case, then we don't have any time to waste now don't we?" Kamina retorted. He reached into his pocket and got out his Gurren. Kamina then threw Gurren into the air has the shiny green light shone from it as it grew bigger and bigger. Kamina saw his chance and he lept into his cockpit.

"Ready to do it blondie?" He asked with a massive grin on his face.

"Right! Let's go Kamina-san!" Mami cried out as Gurren picked up Lagann and threw it into the air. Mami closed the canopy and gripped the bars even tighter. A massive drill came out of Lagann's underside as it slammed into Gurren. A bright light shone from the two mecha. Gurren's arms and legs both enlarged. The patterns that were on Gurren's arms enlarged to create shields that attached to the mecha's shoulders. A red crested helmet enveloped Lagann's head.

"Man and Magical Girl combining! GURREN LAGANN!" They both cried out as the combination technique was completed.

"Gotta hand it to ya blondie! That wasn't so bad for your first time combining with Gurren Lagann!" Kamina complimented her from inside Gurren. Mami then took out her Soul Gem and opened the door to the labyrinth.

"We don't have time to waste! We have to find get inside and find Madoka!" Mami yelled back as they dived into the portal to the labyrinth. When they got inside, both of them were bewildered. For one thing, there was no floor, and Gurren Lagann floated in the air like gravity was a nonexistent concept. Mami recognized the patterns on the wall ten times more than Kamina did. There were distorted paintings of carousels with television sets on the horses on them. But that wasn't what Mami focused on. Mami was focusing on what was playing _on _the television sets. What she saw horrified her for, as she saw the scenes of Madoka comforting her before she went to fight the witch from yesterday and images of what could have been her final moments. The familiars in the labyrinth, which looked like grotesque children wooden dolls, also had television sets on them.

"Eat this cannon fodder!" Kamina shouted. He took grabbed the massive triangle glasses that were on Gurren's eyes and he threw them at the familiars. The triangle glasses spun around at an incredible speed from the strength of the throw. The familiars had no time to react as they were immediately sliced in half from the glasses, and like a boomerang, they came back as Kamina grabbed them and put them on Gurren's eyes. "Blondie! Don't let those things get to you! Remember, that was before we had Gurren Lagann!"

"R-Right Kamina-san!" Mami quickly replied, regaining her confidence. That was right. She wasn't fighting alone anymore. She remembered Kamina's words from his story as well. Gurren Lagann was a combining of courage that sets a man's soul on fire! She had a friend to save, and she wasn't going to stop at anything!

They both pushed their way throughout the labyrinth smashing through any familiars that came their way. But they couldn't deny they were having some sort of problem here. Madoka could be anywhere in this labyrinth along with the witch. Finding her was going to be easier said than done. At least that's what they thought before they heard a scream. Both Mami and Kamina knew who the voice belonged to as they pushed themselves upwards through the zero-gravity labyrinth towards where it came from. When they arrived there, they were horrified at the sight. A group of familiars had grabbed Madoka's limbs and were stretching them with all their might as a bigger television set watched. Kamina knew what that felt like, as Gurren Lagann itself was subjected to that torture once. They immediately prepared to counterattack, when something unexpected happened.

Bright blue lights struck the familiars, quickly taking them down one by one. Another blue light struck the television witch, and when they got a better look at where the light came from, both of them were shocked.

"No way! I don't believe it!" Kamina shouted.

"S-Sayaka-san?!" Mami cried as well.

Sayaka continued to slice through the familiars the witch threw at her with ease with a cutlass. She knocked the television witch upwards with it and she shot herself upwards above it.

"It's over for you! Take this!" She shouted. She put all her force into her attack and shot herself downwards, stabbing and defeating the witch as Kamina, Mami, and Madoka watched her in awe. The labyrinth around them disappeared as everyone found themselves outside the building. Gurren Lagann split itself apart as Kamina and Mami got out of it and shrunk the mecha down. Mami ran up to Madoka while Kamina ran up to Sayaka.

"Madoka, what happened?!" Mami demanded.

"H-Hitomi-chan was bitten by a witch, I wanted to call you but I just couldn't leave her alone to die!" Madoka cried.

"Well you're safe now." Mami replied. "Listen Madoka, don't worry about making the contract anymore. I won't have to fight by myself anymore now that I have Kamina-san to back me up with Gurren Lagann. Right Kamina-san?" Mami asked while smiling, but Kamina was already talking with Sayaka.

"Sayaka. Why did you make the contract?" He asked. This time there wasn't any emotion in his voice as he waited for an answer.

"Well, you know." She replied, embarrassingly ruffling the back of her head with her right hand. "You guys were so cool that I didn't want you guys fighting the witches alone out there! From here on out, I'm going to be a member of team Dai-Gurren!"

"You realize what that means for you right? Now you gotta spend the rest of your life fighting witches. You really think you're up to that? It sure as hell ain't an easy job!"

"Well…yeah! Of course!" She replied, Kamina noticing the tiny hesitation in her voice. "I want to keep Mitakihara city safe and sound along with you and Mami! I don't want any witch harming any more innocents! All three of us will fight for tomorrow!" Kamina took notice to the way her face looked. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about that look she was giving him seemed a bit _too_ determined. He was about to say something else, when he noticed someone out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the left and remembered the reason why he and Mami came there in the first place.

"Oh there you are! Homura was your name right?" Kamina spoke up, remembering the reason why they came there in the first place. "If you came for the witch, you're a bit late kid, as we sure as hell didn't see you in the labyrinth!"

"Yeah! You hear that?" Sayaka added. "We were here first transfer student!"

"While I apologize for not trusting you before in the labyrinth yesterday, if you came here for the Grief Seed, I'm afraid you're too late." Mami sternly replied, wanting to avoid a fight.

"You…" Homura replied, her gaze fixed on Sayaka and Kamina.

Kamina stared right back at her. There she was again being all silent and mysterious again. He had enough of that. Tonight was the night he was finally going to get some answers!

"Hey Blondie!" He said, tossing her his Soul Drill and enlarging Lagann. "Take Madoka and Sayaka home. I'm gonna get some answers from her!"

"Kamina-san! I can't possibly leave you alone with her! She could hurt you!" Mami replied, worried.

"No worries! I got Gurren with me! Just who the hell do you think I am?" Kamina grinned. Mami looked at him for a moment before smiling and nodding. After everything that he did, Mami had absolutely no reason not to trust Kamina.

"All right Kamina-san. I'll be back." Mami said, putting the drill into Lagann and starting it up. "Get in you two." She motioned for them to get inside the mecha. Madoka and Sayaka both looked at it, and wondered how they would fit inside it. "It…might be a little bit cramped, but we should be home quickly." She closed the canopy on Lagann. "I'll be back to take us home soon Kamina-san!" She called out to him as she ran off in the tiny mecha. Kamina then smiled and turned around and stuck his face right in Homura's.

"All right. Now it's just you and me kid! Now you listen here! I've been suspicious about this whole magical girl business and that fuzzball and YOU ever since day one! Maybe this is just a hunch, but I have a feeling you know something we don't know! Now I want to get to the bottom of it! So what are you hiding?!"

Homura wasn't intimidated at all by Kamina's demands. Nonetheless, she was curious about him as well, and maybe she could get some answers out of him if she played her cards right. However, there was something she noticed that had happened a short while earlier.

"Your Soul Gem. Where is it?" Homura asked. Kamina looked confused for a moment before he brought back his usual bravado.

"That's Soul DRILL to you missy! If you really want to know, Mami and the others have it and she's using it to pilot Lagann at the moment. So what's it to yo-UGH!" Immediately after he said this, something happened. Kamina could not comprehend it as he suddenly has a very strong desire to sit down. He really didn't want to rest at a time like this, yet something was forcing him to! It was like a good amount of his energy was suddenly siphoned from him right then and there! "What…the…hell?" Kamina said weakly. He hadn't felt this much lack of energy since that time when he and Simon fought those combining posers with the sixteen-faced mecha! To his surprise, Homura had a slightly shocked look on her face as well.

"That…shouldn't be happening. You should be dead on the ground right now." She replied, her voice beginning to stutter.

"What the hell are you…talking about?" Kamina asked.

"When a magical girl's Soul Gem is taken one-hundred meters away from the body, their body cannot be controlled anymore." She found herself having to force her serious composure in an attempt to hide her shock. "Soul Gems house a magical girl's soul. Kyubey takes the souls from their bodies and turns it into those gemstones. Yet you are still able to move, but not as much. Who or what are you?"

"Heh…Just who the hell…do you think I am…" Kamina replied back, trying to stand up. "I…knew that…fuzzball…was up to no…GOOD!" He continued to struggle to stand up. "But a man's…soul…can't be taken that….easily!" He grabbed a nearby support pillar on the building. "This…is nothing…now tell me more about…that fuzzball!"

Homura looked at the grin that man kept on his face even as his body was trying to bring him to his knees. As much of a potential ally she thought he could be, he didn't look like the kind of man who could keep secrets. She was going to have to be careful in her explanation. She opened her mouth to start speaking, not noticing that a certain white rabbit and cat mixture was watching them as it lept off into the night. Through speed no human could find imaginable, he arrived at the top of a skyscraper over the city. Where another magical girl was there, eating a biscuit. Her hair was red and was in a long wide ponytail. She wore a green sweater, blue jean shorts and brown boots.

"I didn't expect you to come here, Kyoko." Kyubey spoke to her as she turned her head.

"The place I was at wasn't exactly producing a lot of witches." The redheaded magical girl replied. "So I came all the way here. But from what I heard, the story sure changed!"

"Sorry, but this city is still occupied by Mami. I also recently contracted with another magical girl, and the first magical boy." Kyubey replied.

"Seriously? You actually contracted with a guy?" Kyoko replied, somewhat stunned.

"Yes. The wish he made was…different from most of the wishes that girls ask me. He wished for a machine he called "Gurren Lagann", and he uses that for his main method of combat, rather than a magical form. He says that he doesn't need to use Grief Seeds that way.

"What kind of a pointless damn wish is that?" Kyoko asked as she swallowed her food. "You're basically saying he made a wish just so he could go and fight witches and nothing else?" She grinned. " Just when you think life can't get any weirder these days. Still though…I don't exactly like the idea of two new rookies take over such good territory!"

"What are you planning Kyoko?"

"Simple! I'll put those damn rookies out of commission! How hard could it be to take down a magical boy?" She finished the last of her biscuit, grinning.

* * *

"How interesting." Said the core of the Incubators. "This Spiral life-form as you Anti Spirals called him still has a part of his soul left when his Soul Gem was taken away more than a hundred meters."

"The soul of a Spiral life-form IS Spiral energy." The Anti-Spiral replied. "We had wanted for you to avoid this. You grant female humans the ability to use their own dormant Spiral power in their own way by taking all of it and converting it to a non-organic form based on what they wished for. However it would appear that when you tried to take the soul of a Spiral life-form with awakened Spiral energy, you couldn't process all of it. His Soul Gem does not possess any of your non-organic Spiral power and only possesses pure Spiral power, which is currently being exposed to your livestock!"

"That concern is merely trivial." The Incubators replied back. "It does not change his inevitable fate. You see Anti-Spiral, He the concern of the Incubators is the collection of energy that is not bound to the laws of thermodynamics. We harvest that energy through the hope and despair of magical girls as you know. That man has enough potential to grant us an enormous amount of energy should he give in to despair.

"And if he does not give in to despair? What will you do?" The Anti-Spirals' eyes became white lines as the collective unconscious of the other universe wondered what the Incubators were planning.

"If he does not, then he will simply die when Madoka solves the entropy problem for us when she makes a contract. She will become the greatest magical girl and then the greatest witch. Then the entropy shall no longer exist in our universe."

"Your kind certainly thinks ahead, a lot like us." The Anti-Spiral replied, impressed. The black and white life-form looked up. "We can sense that the Spirals in our universe are now preparing for another rebellion. We must now go. Expect to meet us again, Incubators." With that, the Anti-Spiral disappeared in another bright flash of light.

* * *

**Got a nice longer chapter for you all today. Oh, and you thought the last few chapters were epic? Yeah those were nothing compared to what I have in mind for this fic.**

**Next Chapter: Screw Justice and think of Yourself!**


	7. Screw Justice and Think of Yourself!

Manly Magi Kamina Magica Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Screw Justice and think of Yourself!

"Tell me something that I… don't know kid!" Kamina stated, using every sheer force of will to keep his strength up. He was pushing with all his fighting spirit to be able to stand up, and he found that he was now able to stand on his own, but with his back hunched over.

"So you've realized that Kyubey isn't telling them the whole truth." Homura replied in the same cold emotionless tone.

"I'd say that's…pretty damn obvious!" Kamina shot back. Homura looked at him with her cold purple eyes. If she mentioned the true dark secrets of being a magical girl, he would probably go off and start warning the others. Homura knew how each of them would react to hearing the truth. So she was going to have to beat around the bush.

"You may have been able to save Mami from her fate. But Sayaka is a person who cannot be saved." She continued. "I don't know how it works for a magical boy, but she sealed her fate when she made the contract."

"I'm not following you kid. What the hell do you mean when you said she sealed her fate?" Kamina asked, his strength coming back to him as he kept pushing on.

"Sayaka has fallen into a trap that all magical girls eventually fall in to. No matter what you do, her Soul Gem will darken, and she will fall into despair. Then she will be lost forever. There is a zero percent chance of her being saved." Homura replied back. She was giving him as minimal details as possible, but it was the only thing she felt like she could give right there. But Kamina wasn't done with her yet.

"What the hell do yo-?"

"Kamina-san!" Mami shouted. Kamina looked behind him to find that Mami had returned back with Lagann and his Soul Drill.

"I'll be with you in a second blondie, first I've gotta-HEY!" Kamina shouted as he turned around to find out that Homura had disappeared. "_There she goes again with that disappearing trick, what the hell kind of magical girl is she?"_ He thought to himself as he turned around and climbed back inside Lagann.

"Did you get the information you wanted from her?" Mami asked as she started to walk back towards her apartment.

"Barely. She spouted some crap about Sayaka falling into a trap or something." Kamina replied as the expression on his face filled with determination. "But it's nothing we need to worry about! We're team Dai-Gurren! We're not going to let anything happen to our friends right?"

"Right Kamina-san!" Mami replied as she put more spirit into Lagann and ran home even faster.

"_A zero percent chance of me saving her huh? Sounds like a one-hundred percent to me!"_ Kamina thought to himself. He turned his head towards Mami's. "Hey blondie, did Sayaka happen to mention what her wish was to you?"

* * *

The next day, Sayaka looked at herself in the mirror with a smile on her face. She had just returned from the hospital after hearing the violin performance of Kyosuke on the hospital roof, who had apologized for what he said to her yesterday. Those words meant nothing to her now. All that mattered was that his hands were working again. She thought that it was good that she was there to support him; otherwise there was no telling what might have happened to him. Kyubey was inside her house sitting on a cushion in her room.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Well yeah." Sayaka replied. "One mistake and I could be done for. I can't exactly rely on Mami or Kamina to save me every time I get in a jam." She walked outside her room, and was thankful that her parents weren't going to be home until later. She couldn't exactly think of a good excuse to be leaving her house right now. She walked outside her door, and was surprised to find the people outside her house waiting for her.

"K-Kamina? Mami-san? Madoka?"

"Hey!" Kamina held his hand up while grinning. "You ready for the first hunt, newest member?" Sayaka grinned along with him.

"Yep! We're all going to patrol for wicked witches!" She replied, putting her hands on her hips in confidence.

"Are you truly okay with this? This will be the first of a lot of difficult battles." Mami replied with concern. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning either. She was worried about her after what Kamina told her. She wondered what Kamina meant when Homura told her that she fell into a "trap.""

"Look, I'm going to be fine! No witch is going to get the best of me! Not when you guys are all around!" Sayaka replied. The expression on her face changed from overly confident to somewhat sympathetic. "But seriously though…I'm glad you guys are around to help me. I mean Mami-san...not to bring up bad memories but if you had died against that witch from before, I still would have made the contract and have fought in your stead. I'm scared, I won't lie, but I have much more confidence seeing you guys there to back me up."

"All right! Well in that case…" Kamina shouted as her reached into his pocket and picked up Lagann and enlarged it. "Take it for a spin, kid! The only thing you need to get that thing going is that drill, and a fighting spirit!" He shouted as he tossed her his Soul Drill. Sayaka nodded and hopped into the tiny mecha. Kamina instructed her to put the drill into the hole. She did so and gripped the two bars as Lagann started up. She kept her Soul Gem rested on the edge of Lagann to look for any witch or familiar. Mami and everyone else walked beside her to let Sayaka get a grip on Lagann. As they walked, Kamina looked at Kyubey, who looked right back at him. He wasn't too comfortable with the whole "Soul out of your body" thing. He might have been able to save a part of his soul with his fighting spirit, but Homura seemed to indicate that magical girls dropped dead when it happened to them. That fuzzball pissed him off every time Kamina looked at him. Kamina didn't think about mentioning it to girls right now. The last thing these girls needed was for their fighting spirit to be destroyed.

"Madoka, thanks for coming with us." Sayaka spoke up as they started walking. "I know you're probably scared about what almost happened that day, but you don't need to worry about me." She looked at her and smiled. "With you along with everyone here, I'll be able to focus and think about my actions better." She saw Madoka smile at that, but was unaware that Kyubey was telepathically talking to her after she said that.

Sayaka was really impressed with how easy it was to pilot this mecha. There was no steering wheels, no gas pedals, no anything. She just needed to grab the two bars in the machine and then everything came naturally! She grinned at it. Something like this could put cars out of business! There was another interesting fact about it that she heard from Mami that grabbed her interest.

"So this thing can combine with other machines?" She asked.

"You got that right Sayaka!" Kamina replied. "That little feature of that big fella you're riding there was what secured us victory for the battle of the Dai-Gunzan! It was thanks to that that Simon was able to steal that thing from the beastman!"

"What did these beastman look like?" Madoka asked, curious. Kamina scoffed at being reminded at what those stupid hairballs looked like. Those things and one of them in particular really pissed him off. Madoka noticed this change in attitude and quickly apologized. "I-I don't mean to pry if it's something you don't want to talk about!"

"Don't worry. It's not you." Kamina reassured her. "Some of those little bastards were half-human half animal while some of them were just cannon fodder fuzzballs." He replied as a memory of one of them came back to him.

"Hold that thought Kamina-san." Mami interrupted. "We're here."

"She's right. I can feel it too." Sayaka added. Kamina looked up and found out where they were. They were in front of what looked like a small passageway between two big buildings. It did not look good for Kamina. They weren't going to be able to combine and use Gurren Lagann in this place. Lagann wouldn't even fit in there. Sayaka got out of the mecha and opened the labyrinth. When it opened, Kamina felt relieved. This was the kind of labyrinth for cannon-fodder, he could tell by the cheerful visuals around them. While he'd normally be pissed off about having to fight cannon-fodder, he figured it would be good for Sayaka to at least start off with something small.

But that didn't mean he was okay with her becoming a magical girl. He made a mental note to talk to her about why she _really_ became a magical girl. Because he had a feeling in his gut that told him that the boy Mami told him about had more to do with it than fighting for justice did. They continued to walk through the labyrinth, and it wasn't long before they found the familiar. Sayaka got to work immediately. She transformed into her blue and white outfit with a white cape. She showed no mercy as she attacked the familiar like crazy. She threw cutlass after cutlass at it as the familiar let out a screeching noise. But then something odd happened. Another weapon, a spear that seemed to curve around, showed up and was blocking Sayaka's cutlasses, as if to defend the familiar. Everyone noticed this and was shocked to see another magical girl drop down and land on one of the fallen cutlasses.

"Hold up there you. What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked. When Kamina got a look at her, he instantly knew what that image reminded him of. Her hair was a slightly dark red and it was in a long ponytail. Her Soul Gem was implanted in the middle of the upper area on her chest. Her dress was red, but it had small traces of white near the bottom. She also wore red boots with black socks. She looked like a smaller Yoko to Kamina, but something about her struck as familiar to someone or some_thing_ else.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?!" Kamina shouted.

"The familiar's getting away!" Sayaka cried out. She ran over to go after it, but was stopped as the girl's spear suddenly extended and stopped her.

"Exactly. Why the hell are you trying to kill it? You weren't going to get any Grief Seeds out of it. Ain't that right, Mami?" She grinned at Mami. As she grinned, Kamina noticed those fangs of teeth that she had.

"What are you doing back in Mitakihara Kyoko?" Mami asked. Madoka, Sayaka, and Kamina turned to look at Mami in shock. She knew this crazy redhead?

"Friend of yours?" Kamina asked as well as he realized just _who_ that redhead reminded him of.

"She _was_ a friend of mine. Then she changed after a certain...event." Mami replied, frowning. She remembered Kyoko Sakura very well, and it broke her heart knowing what happened to her and what caused her to change.

"By "changed", you mean saw the truth." The girl replied. "So you're the rookie and this new magical boy? You both made an embarrassing mistake right from the start. You two gotta let familiar's eat around four or five people. Then it'll become a witch, and you'll get a Grief Seed out of it!"

"So you're just going to sit back and let the familiar kill innocent people?" Sayaka shot back at her.

"Of course. You ever heard of the food-chain kid? Witches eat weak humans, and in turn, we eat witches. It's part of being a magical girl. Screw justice and think of yourself!" She replied as she slowly walked over to her, grinning and showing her fangs. She took a bite out of a fish-shaped cracker. A bunch of red and black diamonds appeared in front of Mami and Madoka, dividing them between Kamina and Sayaka.

"And what if I don't!" Sayaka shouted and swung her cutlass at her, but she parried it with her spear.

"Pfft. It kind of pisses me off, with you thinking this is some kind of game." The girl replied, knocking her with her spear and causing Sayaka to fly back and hit a pipe on the wall. The pipe broke and water spilled all over Sayaka as Madoka called out to her in worry. "Go cool your head off a bit rookie."

"Oh that is it!" Kamina stepped in front of her and grinned at the redheaded girl. "You better listen closely kid! Having fallen in battle on his home world, he never yields, and never retreats! The reputation of team Dai-Gurren echoes far and wide! When they talk about their badass leader, the man of indomitable spirit and masculinity, they're talking about me! The mighty Kamina!" He shouted as he unsheathed his massive long sword and pointed it at her.

The redhead wasn't even fazed at his speech. In fact, she started laughing at it. Hard. "There it is! There's the pathetic bravado that gets the rookie magical girls to bite the DUST!" She screamed as she whacked his sword with her spear. Kamina stood his ground and parried it. It had been a while since he had been in a close-combat fight like this. He took a slash at her, but she parried it as well.

"I'm starting to get why that mug of yours excites me and pisses me off at the same time!" Kamina shouted at her. "You remind me of that fuzzball beastman Viral from my home world!" He swung his sword once again at her.

"Viral?" Madoka turned her head towards Mami and gave her a questioning look.

"If I remember correctly, Kamina told me that he had fought with a beastman by that name." Mami replied with a sad and worried expression on her face. "He told me he was strong and had piloted a mecha that had two faces at one point."

"Two faces? You mean like Gurren Lagann?"

"I would assume so." Mami replied as she watched her former friend fight her newer one. It saddened her to see once a nice girl turn into someone like this. She looked at Kamina, who was fighting her with a massive smile on his face. She then turned to look at Kyoko, who was also smiling, but was starting to get a little bit angry.

"Guys like you don't belong in the territory of magical girls!" She shouted as she turned her spear into a whip and wrapped it around Kamina and threw him into the wall next to Sayaka, who was starting to get up. Kyubey notified Madoka that since her contract involved her wishing for someone to be healed; she possessed healing magic and healed twice as fast as a regular human being.

"Kamina!" She cried out. A blue circle with strange patterns appeared below her as both her and Kamina's wounds from the fight suddenly healed. "Let me take her down. She's being an insult to all good-hearted magical girls by letting that familiar go!"

Kamina looked at her sternly, before noticing the determination in her eyes. But there was something else he noticed in her eyes. He had been around Simon enough to know what a worried look looked like as well as a determined one. Still though, she attacked her first, and Kamina assumed it was only fair for her to have a shot at it.

"All right then. Listen kid, it's cool that you're worked up and all, but don't be impatient. To win a fight, it takes guts and a cool head! You got that?"

"Right!" She replied and faced the redheaded girl.

"You two are pissing me off." The redheaded girl replied. "You two are REALLY pissing me off! If you want to beat me that bad, why don't you get out your so-called "Gurren Lagann?" Kyoko grinned. "Oh but you can't use it here can you? Not in a tight spot like this!"

"Go to hell!" Sayaka shouted at her as she charged forward at her with her cutlass.

"Oh yeah? Well YOU FIRST!" Kyoko replied as she charged towards her as well. The two immediately went into a full-on brawl as Kamina watched them fight.

Madoka hated seeing this with Mami. Why were they both fighting? They weren't witches! They were both magical girls! They should be working together! She started to tremble beside Mami as those thoughts rang through her mind. Kamina took notice to the way she was trembling.

"Hey Madoka. Don't worry about them." Kamina looked at her smiling. "If they gotta slug it out to settle their differences, then let them go at it. That redhead's got her own ideals while Sayaka's got hers!" He had to be honest with himself. He wasn't really sure how he felt about Kyoko. On one hand, she looked like a younger version of the woman he promised to repay with a kiss ten times back. On the other hand, she had the grin and tenacity of that fuzzball Viral! But there was one thing he felt that she also had: fighting spirit. He wanted to see this fight go on.

"But this isn't right! Why are they fighting but they should be allies?" Madoka cried.

"She wasn't always like that Madoka." Mami replied. "She did have a kind heart like I did before, but that was before-" She cut herself off as the fight got more and more intense. The two magical girls went at each other faster and faster with their weapons.

"You just don't get it when I try to beat it into you, looks like my only option is to kill ya!" She said as she charged forward with her spear. Kamina was about to step in when she said that, but then he noticed that she had moved a lot slower than before when she said that. Sayaka blocked the spear with her cutlass with ease.

"You think I'm going to lose to you?!" She shouted as she fought back. Kyoko then jumped into the air and prepared to stab Sayaka with her spear. Kamina then got really curious. Why did she move slower than before if she had murderous intentions? Did she really think Sayaka couldn't dodge that attack from before? At this point in the fight, none of them had gotten a good hit on the other yet. Something was fishy about her. Really fishy. Kamina was about to ask Mami for more information about her, when someone else joined the fray from above before Kyoko could strike.

Before any of them realized what happened, Homura was standing in between Kyoko and Sayaka.

"_Man."_ Kamina thought to himself. "_This world gets crazier with every passing second."_

* * *

…**What? Kyoko reminds me of Viral.**

**Fun Fact: This story was originally going to involve young Simon instead of Kamina. But I went against it because I thought Kamina would be a way better candidate for a story like this. And judging by the reviews and favourites this has been getting, I think I made a good choice. This chapter was a tricky one to write though. A lot of things had to be acknowledged, like Kyoko knowing Mami before the anime.**

**Next Chapter: Your Soul is always with you!**


	8. Your soul is always with you!

No one said anything at first. It all happened so quickly. One minute Sayaka and Kyoko were at each other's throats. The next minute they were far away from each other with Homura in between them. When Kyoko tried to attack Homura for interfering, she had suddenly appeared behind her without anyone noticing. The same thing happened to Sayaka, only this time she was struck down by her.

"Sayaka!" Madoka cried as the barrier disappeared allowing her and Mami to run over to her.

"Don't worry Madoka. She's only been knocked unconscious." Kyubey assured her.

"Man you are one strange case aren't you?" Kamina spoke up. "Why is it that everywhere we show up with Madoka, YOU just so happen to show up minutes later?" The expression on his face turned very suspicious. "There was only cannon fodder here as well! So why the hell did you show up?"

"Something's way off about you." Kyoko added much to Kamina's surprise. One minute she was full of anger and fighting spirit and now she suddenly cooled down. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Maybe you have and maybe you haven't." Homura replied, in her usual emotionless tone. She then walked over to Madoka and Mami over Sayaka's body after Kyoko wall-jumped out of the area.

"What the-?!" Kamina shouted, shocked at her sudden departure. "Get back here you! There are a couple things I wanna ask-"

"How many times do I have to keep warning you?" She asked. Kamina stopped and turned around and looked at her as she spoke to Madoka. "How much more foolish can you get?" Her cold dark purple eyes gazed into Madoka's. "I've told you many times in the past. If reasoning with you won't work. I may have to take more drastic measures." She turned around and faced Kamina as he spoke up.

"Like hell you will!" Kamina retorted. "I don't know what exactly your problem is, but don't think you can threaten a friend of team Dai-Gurren and get away with it!"

"I'm not threatening anyone." Homura replied. She walked past Kamina and started to exit the area. Kamina growled. All of these damn secrets everywhere were really starting to piss him off. He sure as hell hated it when he had to use his brains more than his brawn! Kyoko was hiding something, Homura was hiding something, and most of all that damn white fuzzball was hiding something! Kamina had had enough.

"_That's it. They want to play hide and seek so badly?"_ He thought to himself. "_Fine then. Ready or not here I come!"_ Kamina and Mami both took Madoka and Sayaka back to their homes, but before they headed back to Mami's apartment, Kamina spoke up. "Hey blondie, you know that redhead chick really good right?"

"You mean Kyoko?" Mami asked as she hopped inside Lagann after dropping Madoka off at home. "Yes, I remember telling you that we were good friends before. Why Kamina-san?"

"I got a couple questions for that chick! Something's been bugging me about that fight she had with Sayaka, and I want to get to the bottom of it!" He replied. "So, any idea of where she might be?"

"There is one place she told me she likes to go to by herself in this city." Mami replied. Her expression on her face started to turn sad. "We might find her there, but listen to me Kamina-san. She is almost like me. She has no family or friends to go to." Now that surprised him. How could anyone go walking around with a mug like she had when she had no parents or friends? He remembered how depressed Simon was most of the time when his parents died in that earthquake. He would have been an emotional wreck his entire life had Kamina not have been there for him. So what was keeping that girl going?

Mami moved a bit faster with Lagann through the night. They went down various streets and turned past many different corners until they came across a strange place. To Kamina anyway. There were flashing lights of different colors everywhere. Strange noises were blaring from all around. Weird machines were set up with different images showing on them.

"This is an arcade." Mami stated. "People come down here to play different games with each other. Kyoko told me she liked to come down here by herself a lot."

"Sounds like my kind of place!" Kamina declared with a smile on his face. But he didn't forget the task at hand. Mami and Kamina looked all around them for any sign of Kyoko. Kamina had to literally force himself not to get distracted at all the interesting things around him. He made a mental note to come back to this place once he figured out everything. They continued to walk around in Lagann looking for her, until they finally found her. She was dancing on top of one of the machines. She had also apparently heard them coming. She stepped off of the machine and faced them.

"Well look who's back!" She stated. "Did you come back for more "magical boy?" She took one look at Lagann and laughed. "Is that the so-called "Gurren Lagann?" Did you wish for your action-figure to come to life or something?" Kamina grit his teeth and got out of Lagann hearing that.

"Don't you go insulting what my bro Simon dug up! This here is Lagann!" Kamina retorted while slapping the side of the mecha. "Listen here you redheaded chick! There's something that was bothering my gut about you ever since that little show you put on earlier!"

"Is this about me handing that Sayaka girls ass to her? You got a problem with that?" She stepped closer to Kamina and put her face close to his, grinning.

"Hell yeah I've got a problem with that! Why the hell were you holding back over there?" That question shocked both Mami and Kyoko as the latter stepped back one step. Why was he concerned with the fact that she was holding back against one of their own members? It didn't make sense at all to both of them. "The minute you said that you wanted to kill her is the minute you started holding back! I've been in a close-combat fight before kid, and I KNOW when someone's trying really hard to make you bite the dust!" He shot back at her, remembering his first encounter with Viral and his incredibly vicious offense. "So kid, why'd you say you wanted to kill her when you weren't trying to?" After hearing that, Mami got curious as well. She remembered Sayaka's wish, and then Kyoko's wish.

"Kyoko-san." Mami added. "Is this about the wish Sayaka made? Did you hear it from Kyubey?" Kyoko growled. She reached into a box she had in her hand and took out a small stick and started eating it.

"I don't know what the hell both of you are talking about." She angrily replied chewing on the stick. "I was putting everything I had into teaching that Sayaka girl a lesson! So what if I slowed down in the middle of it?"

"Kyoko-san, were you afraid of her ending up like you?" Mami asked her. Kamina looked surprised at that. What did her wish have to do with her not having a family like Mami?

"You listen to me Mami!" Kyoko shouted as she pointed her finger towards her and Kamina. "I told you already. The little team we once had is over. I'm using magic for myself and ONLY myself. I'm not fighting for justice or any of that other crap anymore! I don't know how many times I gotta smash that into your head!" Kamina noticed how quickly she responded to that. She said that immediately, and tried to drill it into their heads. She sounded almost panicked to him.

"Man, you're falling apart faster than an underground village during an earthquake!" Kamina shouted while smiling. "Come on, fess it up already. Why the hell are you so hell-bent on taking Sayaka and the mighty leader of team Dai-Gurren down?" He put on his glasses and started moving around in a fighting pose. "You really want to go through with it? We can go at it right now! Come on redhead! What are you a man or a mouse? Man or mouse man or mouse?" He teased, trying to provoke her. Mami was about to stop him before Kyoko would have a go at his challenge when someone else showed up.

"You can stop that this instant." Homura replied. Everyone turned to their left to find that she had sneaked up on them. "Kyoko Sakura is the most suitable person to be a magical girl in this city. Girls like Sayaka are not qualified." She continued while turning and facing Mami and Kamina.

"You again?!" Kamina shouted. "That's it, you've been keeping enough secrets missy! It's about time you fessed up to what you really want!" He pointed his finger at her.

"In two weeks, "Walpurgisnacht" will descend down on this city." Homura replied, making sure not to change her cold emotionless expression.

"Walpurgisnacht?" Mami asked.

"What the hell's a Walpurgisnacht?" Kamina asked as well, not understanding.

"From what I've heard, it is the most powerful witch any magical girl can face." Mami replied, her tone going cold and emotionless as well as she described it.

"Ohhhh, so it's like the big boss of the witches eh?" Kamina replied, grinning madly. "I've been waiting to take down something massive lately! So you're saying it makes all the other witches we fought seem like cannon-fodder?" He added as his excitement rose. He never forgot the feeling when he and Simon first saw the Dai-Gunzan.

Homura looked at Kamina with awe. He wasn't concerned about getting any Grief Seeds and was more excited about fighting something stronger than him. While keeping her composure under control, she continued her explanation.

"If you all want me to leave this city so badly, you will assist me in defeating Walpurgisnacht. You can take all the spoils of the battle. After we defeat it, I will leave the city."

"Is that really all of it?" Kamina asked, a confused look spreading across his face. "Look kid, team Dai-Gurren will hunt down all of the witches! You sure as hell didn't need to ask us that! If you wanted to join the team so badly all you needed to do was-"

"I have no interest in joining your group." Homura replied in her same deadpan tone. "My concern is only with the defeat of Walpurgisnacht." She turned around and walked a few steps away. "And Kyoko. Settle things with Sayaka as peacefully as possible and stay out of it. I will handle her."

"What do you mean by handle her kid?" Kamina replied. All of this cryptic information being tossed around was really pissing him off. She gave her no answer as she walked off and disappeared into the night. Kamina growled. He knew that if he chased after her she would just do her disappearing trick again. "Ugh, there she goes again."

"She truly does seem to be hiding something Kamina-san." Mami replied. Her expression changed from emotionless to somewhat sympathetic. "Although it might be just me, but I don't think she's as evil as I thought she was before. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Pfft! Who cares about that walking mystery girl?" Kyoko responded. "All I care about is that there's going to be a big-ass witch in two weeks! So if we end up fighting it together, stay out of my way! You got that?"

"Listen redhead." Kamina responded. "I know you really don't want to kill Sayaka. So until you're ready to fess up to what your real problem is, stay out of team Dai-Gurren's way!" He added. He hopped inside Lagann along with Mami.

"Kyoko-san. I'm sorry we had to meet again like this." Mami added as she turned around and left the arcade.

* * *

"I STILL can't believe we wasted our time with this." Kamina stated.

The next evening; Kamina, Sayaka, Madoka and Mami were in the exact same area where Kyoko and Sayaka fought from yesterday. Much to Kamina's reluctance, Sayaka had been hell-bent on finding the familiar that Kyoko let get away. Kyubey had informed them that too much time had passed and there was no way to track down the same familiar. Sayaka had very reluctantly accepted that when Madoka spoke up.

"Um…Sayaka-chan, don't you think we'll run into the girl from yesterday if we keep on fighting witches like this? If we do, shouldn't you make up with her beforehand?" Madoka asked with a worried expression on her face. She hated seeing her friend fighting with someone that should be their ally. "I mean…I really don't want to see you two fight again like yesterday."

"You think that was a fight Madoka?" Sayaka asked, in an angry tone Madoka almost never heard her use before. "After the first few hits, we were both sincerely trying to kill each other." Kamina and Mami's eyes widened at that. With what they heard from Kyoko last night, they knew that was probably false.

"Hold up there Sayaka!" Kamina held his hand up as he remembered the events from last night. "Call it a hunch, but I really don't think that girl was trying to kill you!"

"He's right Sayaka!" Mami added. "I knew her once before! She may be letting familiars get away, but she would never take another person's life!" Mami was shocked with the sudden anger she saw in Sayaka.

"Somehow, I doubt that because I was trying to kill her!" Sayaka shot back much to Mami and Kamina's shock. "She let a familiar get away just so it could kill innocent people just for a Grief Seed!" She pointed a finger at Mami. "Mami-san and Kamina, you of all people should be agreeing with me! We can't just let a girl like her keep doing what she's doing!"

"There's always going to be some asshole out there that's got his own way of doing things." Kamina replied, remembering the priest back in that poor village underground. "But that's not what you should be worried about here! What matters is taking out the witches and the cannon-fodder! THOSE are the real enemies!"

"You should listen to him Sayaka-chan!" Madoka added as well. "She's a magical girl and not a witch! Her methods may be different, but maybe we could be friends if we tried to get along with her! I bet it would work the same with Homura-chan too!"

"That's impossible!" She yelled at her. "Listen Madoka, I didn't become a magical girl just so I could defeat the witches."

"You're right." Kamina responded, he put his glasses on to hide the look in his eyes as he frowned. "You made the contract so your friend's hands would start working again. You only thought the witch-hunting with the rest of us was like a bonus." Sayaka looked at Kamina with a shocked expression.

"T-that is not true! I became a magical girl so I could protect those I loved! If there are humans out there that are worse than witches, then I'll take them down too! Even if they are magical girls!" Sayaka shouted at Kamina, who grunted. He was starting to see her go down the wrong path.

"Listen kid, you need to get a grip on what you really want out of life!" He pointed his finger at her as he looked down on her. "You need to understand that not everybody's going to follow your own set of rules! Forget about the paths others are taking and just keep going down the one you believe in!"

"But this IS what the path I believe in!" Sayaka shouted again. "I'm not going to let innocent people get killed. I'll kill all the familiars, the witches, and the magical girls that get in my way!" She then ran off on her own.

"Sayaka-chan! Come back, please!" Madoka cried.

"Don't worry about her Madoka." Kamina replied, smiling at her. "She just needs time to cool her head, that's all." On the inside though, Kamina didn't know what to think about Sayaka. The fight was with the witches not with each other! If there was one or two girls out there that didn't play by the rules, then why was she focusing on them more than the real enemies? Those thoughts rang through his mind as he and Mami took Madoka home. They decided to fight the rest of the witches by themselves tonight. They looked hard, but all they fought was one familiar. They saw how late it was and decided to call it quits for the day.

"I don't get it." Kamina said to himself as they walked back towards Mami's apartment during the night. "I don't get one damn bit of it! Why the hell is Sayaka so focused on fighting that redhead when our real enemies are the witches?!"

"I was surprised at her attitude as well." Mami replied. "But…I can see where she's coming from. She looks up to both of us for wanting to be allies of justice. But she thinks that everyone who doesn't share the same view on what justice is to her is her enemy."

"I like that she's willing to smash through whatever obstacle that's in her way, but she's confused on the difference between what's in her way and what isn't!" Kamina replied.

"I know Kamina-san, but we should still try to understand her so we-"

"_Mami-san, Kamina!" _Madoka's voice rang through their minds. "_It's Sayaka! She's in trouble!_

"_Oh that's just brilliant. What's going on?!"_ Kamina telepathically replied back. He had to admit, that was one handy feature that fuzzball gave him, as much as he hated to admit it.

"_She's getting into a fight with Kyoko again! Please hurry! They're on the highway bridge near Sayaka-chan's house!"_ Madoka replied, the voice in their minds sounding more and more panicked.

"_Right. We're on our way!"_ Mami replied. Stopping everything, Mami turned around in Lagann and ran as fast as she could in the machine.

"Dammit, I told that redhead to stay out of our way!" Kamina shouted angrily. "This is only going to make matters worse with Sayaka!" As Mami drove Lagann as he thought this, he wondered to himself. Was this what Homura meant by him being unable to save Sayaka? Was she going to get herself killed in a battle with her? Like hell he'd let that happen!

"I can see the bridge Kamina-san! I can see Madoka and the others there too!" Mami replied. She looked closer. The expression on her face quickly became shocked along with Kamina's as they saw what was going on.

Sayaka was lying on the ground. Motionless. Madoka was over her body trembling and sobbing. Kyoko had been grabbing Kyubey by the throat. Mami and Kamina quickly got out of Lagann as soon as they arrived at the scene.

"What the hell happened here red-head! You didn't actually go through with it did you? Did you kill Saya-"

"She did not kill anyone Kamina." Kyubey replied. "Madoka did. She threw Sayaka's Soul Gem off of the bridge. A truck came along and it fell on it. I was just telling them here what happens when your Soul Gem is more than one-hundred meters away from your body. You know what happens right?" The creature stared at Kamina.

"What is he talking about Kamina-san?" Mami replied, worried as well. She had never had her Soul Gem away from her before. "What happens when you lose your Soul Gem?" Kamina remained silent. There was no more hiding it now. He had to break it to her.

"Blondie. When you made the contract with that fuzzball, he took your soul out of your body and put into that Soul Gem of yours." He said softly while glaring daggers at Kyubey for not telling the girls any of that himself. Mami of course, was shocked at this.

"What? K-Kyubey! Why didn't you tell me that?!" Mami shouted at him. She wondered why what she considered to be a good friend wouldn't tell her something as vital as that.

"You never asked." The creature bluntly replied. Kyoko tightened her grip on him.

"Didn't ask?! You're saying the reason you didn't tell us that turning us into magical girls would make us zombies is because we DIDN'T ASK?!" Kyoko shouted at him.

"You rarely have an accident like this." Kyubey replied, his tone not changing at all. "I tell you to always keep your Soul Gems with you, as it is the source of your magic. It's like I told you. Your real bodies are your souls, which we put into compact forms so you can fight the witches easier. You have experienced this first hand, but you have the uncanny ability to resist it the more you push it."

"I don't believe this!" Mami replied in shock. "You knew about this too Kamina-san? Why didn't you tell me earlier? He basically just said that I'm dead right now! I'm the very thing I wanted to avoid!" After Mami said that, something flashed through Kamina's mind. An image of a horrifying sight that he came face to face with inside Gurren back on his home world came into his mind as Homura appeared with Sayaka's Soul Gem.

"_Damn this fuzzball."_ Kamina thought to himself. "_I thought they would find out eventually but I didn't expect for them to all find out at once."_ He glared daggers at Kyubey. Fixing up the emotional wreck these girls were in was going to be harder than he thought. There was no way in hell he was going to just let these girls think that they were just skeletons laying in the ground! He was going to do everything in his power to convince them that their souls were always with them no matter what!

* * *

**DAMN. Man this was a hard one to write. This was one of the major scenes in PMMM, so keeping everyone in character in this part was a nightmare. But I think I got everyone correctly. I think.**

**Anyway though, a couple announcements. One, I'm not going to offer a preview of the next chapter title anymore. Coming up with those on the spot is incredibly tiresome and I find it easier to call a give a chapter a title after I'm finished the chapter.**

**Second, I know I've been updating this like a madman, but starting tomorrow, I'm going to be busy with various things, so they might slow down a bit. How slow? Eh….I'd say about maybe two chapters a week. But this story is my No. 1 priority right now and I WILL finish this! I have great things in mind for this fic and I'm not letting them go to waste after all the positive feedback I've received!**

**Until next chapter!**


	9. Lots of faces

"Kamina-san….why?" Mami asked, with tears in her eyes.

After the incident on the bridge, she and Kamina had taken everyone minus Homura and Kyoko back to their homes once the truth was found out about their souls. Kyoko and Homura had run off, while Sayaka and Madoka just wanted to leave. Kamina figured that taking Mami home would be the best option. She broke down as soon they got through the door.

"I made my wish so that I could escape from dying in that place!" Mami continued, struggling to maintain her composure. "But now I know that my soul was taken from my body! The one thing I've tried to avoid has happened to me from the start! Why would you not tell me this?!"

"First off, that fuzzball is the one that did that to you. Not me! If anything you should be blaming him!" Kamina shot back while sitting down on cushion. "Second, I didn't tell you because a leader doesn't mention these kinds of things if they want to keep their team's fighting spirit up!"

"Fighting spirit?!" Mami replied while holding up her Soul Gem. "My spirit is now inside a tiny shell! This body is only under remote control now! It has no fighting spirit!"

"DUMBASS!" Kamina shouted. He jumped back up and brought his foot down. "So what if your fighting spirit is inside that thing?! Letting yourself mope around because it's inside that thing is probably exactly what that fuzzball wants!" The expression on his face turned less angry and his voice softened a bit. "So don't go saying things like you having no fighting spirit! Don't forget that that's what saved us when we were trapped in the witch with Gurren Lagann!" He put on his glasses and started walking towards the door. "Besides. You had no other choice but to become a magical girl. How the hell do you think Sayaka's feeling knowing what that fuzzball did to her?!"

Mami stepped back in shock. She remembered what Sayaka's wish was. Sayaka willingly _chose_ to go into this life. Mami thought how she would feel even worse knowing that it was her own fault for not thinking about it more.

"I'm telling you, that fuzzball is evil!" Kamina continued. "Now listen up! If you've got anymore problems with being a magical girl, you blame the fuzzball. You got that?!" He added with a smile on his face as he turned around and faced her. "So don't go thinking anymore crazy thoughts! Focus on what you want, and keep digging towards it without stopping!" He tossed her his Soul Drill. "When I'm part of a team, I trust my soul to everyone I consider a member!"

Mami looked at the Soul Drill in her hands and took out her Soul Gem. To her surprise, there was a strange green light along with the yellow light in it. She didn't understand it, but something about that light filled her with confidence, with hope, with a will to move on!

"You're…right. Kamina-san, I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me." Mami replied, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"There's gonna be lots of time for thanks when everyone gets themselves outta this mess!" Kamina replied, grinning. "Now tomorrow we gotta wake up bright and early this time so we can tell Sayaka the same thing!"

"Right!"

After a good night's rest and another pancake breakfast, they both hopped inside Lagann the next morning and Mami drove her and Kamina's way over to where Sayaka's house was. Mami had to admit, that strange light in her Soul Gem caught her curiosity. Kyubey hadn't said anything about a strange green light. But then again, she had gained a new sense of distrust for the little creature after finding out what he did to her and her friends. Eventually, they ended up at Sayaka's apartment, but someone they didn't expect to see was outside eating apples out of a bag.

"Kyoko-san…" Mami uttered, frowning softly. The last thing they needed was for her to get into another fight with Sayaka.

"Oh hey. You guys showed up. Perfect." Kyoko replied, with much less spunk and enthusiasm as usual. The instant she said that, Sayaka walked outside of the doors. The look on her face was nothing short of unenthusiastic. It seemed like she was shocked that Kyoko even had the nerve to come out of her house. "I wanna talk to both of you, as well as show you something." Kyoko added as she started to walk off. Mami walked up beside her with Lagann.

"You wanna show us something huh?" Kamina said as he looked at Mami. Mami nodded as she hopped out of Lagann's cockpit. "Well then hop in and take us to it!" Kyoko took one look at the ridiculous looking face with arms and legs that the magical boy asked her to drive and turned away.

"Pfft! As if! I wouldn't be caught dead running around in that!" She replied.

"Can we make this quick?" Sayaka asked. "I've got better things to do than be around you all day you know." Kamina and Mami were both really unnerved by how emotionless her tone sounded. How bad did she take this thing? Kyoko sighed and hopped in the cockpit.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." Kyoko replied as she grabbed the two bars inside Lagann as they all went inside it. Four people was a bit much for the tiny gunman, but Kamina remembered Lagann holding him, Yoko, and Simon along with the black siblings and the kids before. So this was nothing compared to that. After getting over the fact that the thing had no steering wheel or gas pedal, Kyoko eventually figured out how to get it moving. Once she did, she ran really fast with the gunman. She turned somewhere down the line to a forest.

"_Gotta give whoever made this thing credit._" She thought to herself. "_I don't get how it works, but it's like I'm one with this thing when I'm inside it."_ Having thought that, she remembered why she came here with them. "So I guess you guys are really regretting making the contract huh?" She spoke to them. Sayaka's expression didn't change from the only slightly angry face that she wore. Kamina just looked slightly confused while Mami just looked sympathetic. "You know, the whole "becoming a zombie" thing must be really bothering you all right?"

"I was at first Kyoko-san. But under the circumstances, I have no room for regrets." Mami stated, remembering Kamina's words and the fact that she was forced into this kind of life.

"No regrets here." Kamina stated while smiling. Sayaka remained silent. Kyoko looked at Kamina with confusion for a moment before continuing.

"Well, looks like I'm not alone regarding that!" She replied smiling. "I mean, I got what I paid for. So I'm not exactly holding what happened to me against anyone. When you think like that, you can take almost anything down."

"Huh. I didn't think you thought about it like that kid! You've got a lot of spunk!" Kamina replied. "But don't you think you're stooping a bit low? You gotta dig a lot harder if you want to get somewhere!" Kyoko didn't understand what he meant by that and just continued to focus on driving. Thankfully for her, he didn't respond as they arrived at a massive dark building. There were all these weird designs all over it. It was shorter than the hospital but way wider than it. Kyoko got out of Lagann, and kicked the front door down. Kamina chuckled at that. "Hey redhead, ever hear of knocking?"

"Shut up." She replied as they walked inside. When they went inside, Kamina had to admit it was kind of creepy. Not to a point where he got scared, but there definitely was an unsettling feeling to this place. They walked over wooden planks up a huge wide set of stairs. The windows on the inside had these crazy multicolored designs on it. Kamina couldn't even describe what they looked like as most of them had been shattered.

"Well we're here. What did you bring us all the way out here for?" Sayaka asked with a grunt.

"Sayaka-san, please. She just wants to talk." Mami replied. She was putting her faith in her former friend that she would keep true to her word and do that. Kyoko reached into her bag of apples and tossed one to each of them. Kamina and Mami accepted them, while Sayaka just threw it away. Mami almost had to restrain Kamina when she saw Kyoko grab Sayaka by the neck after doing that. She knew about Kyoko's love for food and how she despised anyone who wasted it. Thankfully, it was resolved very quickly.

"This place…was my dad's church." Kyoko stated.

"What the hell is a church?" Kamina asked.

"Have you been living under a rock or something pal? How crazy are you?!" Kyoko shot back as she glared daggers at him. What kind of demented person would ask something like that?

"As a matter of fact I have!" Kamina confirmed much to her shock. "So what's a church?" Kyoko grunted. She couldn't believe she had to explain this. Since she wanted to get to the main event quickly, she gave him the bare-minimum explanation.

"It's a place where a bunch of people go to listen to someone preach about how things go in a religion." She replied, assuming this guy came from some kind of atheist family.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But what does that have to do with anything?" Kamina replied.

"It has to do with everything." Kyoko responded. She then went on to tell them the story about her life. How her father tried to change things up in this "church" of hers. How it forced her family to a point where they didn't have enough food to eat. How she changed it all with her wish, how her father found out, and how her entire family got killed by the insane man when he realized the truth. Mami knew the story well. She had to struggle to hold back the tears as she remembered when it all happened, and how Kyoko completely changed that day.

Kamina was disgusted by her father. From the way she spoke of him, he sounded like that priest man back in Forehead boy's village. Remembering how that guy would just send people up to the surface when the underground got too full really pissed him off. He was going to say something about him multiple times during the story, but Mami stopped him from doing so and just encouraged him to listen.

"You get it?" Kyoko finished. "My wish destroyed everyone in my family. I didn't know what he really wanted but I made the wish anyway. That's why I think using magic for anyone other than yourself is dangerous. It was because of my wish that everyone suffered."

"Whoa redhead! How the hell was any of that your fault?! If anything you should blame that no-good father of yours for not being grateful for what you did!" Kamina shot back. Kyoko's face immediately angered.

"Were you not even listening? If I didn't make the wish my dad wouldn't have killed everyone!" She shouted at him.

"If you didn't you and your entire family would have died of starvation! That asshole of a dad did that to your family, not you!" Kamina shouted back at her. He was really getting pissed off at what that dad of hers did to her. Who knows what other screwed up things he drilled into her head?

"My dad didn't do it because he wanted to you know!"

"If he didn't want to do it all he had to do was NOT DO IT! Just who the hell do you think I am redhead?! I'm Kamina! The mighty Kamina would rather die than do something he doesn't wanna do!"

"Kamina-san that's enough!" Mami shouted. They turned and looked at her. She was clenching her fists and trying to hold back her tears. "Please…you don't know what it was like for her…" Kamina clenched his teeth and grunted. It really was like that village all over again.

"_I just don't get it."_ He thought to himself. "_I don't get it not one damn bit!"_ Kyoko sighed. If he really didn't know what a church was, she guessed that it was only natural for him to not understand.

"Whatever." Kyoko continued. "All I'm saying is, that if you wish for hope, you're gonna get despair along with it. It's how everything stays in balance in the universe." That did it. Kamina brought his foot down at that.

"Who the hell told you that you should give a crap about balance?! I say screw all that and keep going down a path that YOU actually give a damn about! Why the hell are you letting some stupid laws of "balance" get in your way?" Kamina replied.

"I DO give a damn about the path I'm on now!" Kyoko retorted. "Don't you get it?! I don't want to hurt anyone else! So I'm fighting for my sake alone! This is the path I chose and I'm sticking to it! You should do the same if you know what's good for you!"

"Can you just tell us why you're telling us all this?!" Sayaka interrupted. Kyoko noticed her impatience and remembered why she brought her here in the first place. She immediately calmed herself.

"I brought you guys here because you guys should join me and do whatever the hell you want. You guys are making the same mistake I did."

"Kyoko-san, that's…" Mami was about to tell her that she wasn't at fault, but Sayaka interrupted.

"I was wrong about you." Sayaka replied, once again losing any sense of emotion in her voice. "But even still, I don't regret my wish at all." Kamina noticed her clench her fists as she said that. "I'm going to continue fighting for justice as a magical girl. I won't regret anything anymore to make sure that the feelings I made my wish with remain true!" She turned around and started walking out of the church.

"Sayaka, where the hell are you going?" Kamina called out to her.

"I'm gonna rest today. We can fight a witch tomorrow, all right Kamina, Mami?" She asked. Kamina didn't answer her with words. He simply nodded at her as she walked off as Kyoko cursed her. She screamed at her how different magical girls were from regular people and that there was no one else like them as she left the building without taking Lagann.

"That girl doesn't know what the hell she's doing." Kamina stated. "She's got a lot of faces, that girl, and that sure as hell ain't a good thing."

"Lots of faces?" Kyoko replied, biting into one of her apples. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She doesn't have a damn idea of what path she wants to walk down." Kamina replied, his tone sounding stern. "Sayaka wants to love that friend of hers, and she thinks she wants to fight for justice. She's stuck in between two paths that's going to end up leading her nowhere!" Kyoko looked at him with a dumbfounded look.

"But…aren't you exactly the same as her?" Kyoko asked. Kamina gave her a questioning look, wondering what she meant. "Didn't you make your wish just so you could fight for the sake of others?"

"No." Kamina replied bluntly. Mami gave him a questioning look. Didn't he make the wish to save her? "Blondie, saving you was part of it. But the more I think about it, the more sure I am that this is what I wanna do. I'm not fighting for the sake of others; I'm fighting for the sake of my fighting spirit." Kyoko and Mami looked _very_ confused at that. Kamina caught on to it and explained it. "When I was living underground, going to the surface was always my priority ever since my dad showed it to me. On the day we finally made it there, how the hell do you think I felt when I realized it was a place where people were attacked all the time?"

Mami remembered his story and nodded. Kyoko just looked confused at what the hell he was talking about. As far as she was concerned, he was a nutcase to her at this point. That is, until he said the next thing.

"I felt I needed to do something. My dad had gone and died not too far from where my village was, and I decided to set the surface free! Now that I'm here and all these witches are running around, I still don't think my job is done yet." Kamina continued as the smile on his face grew bigger. He whipped out his glasses and put them on his head. "So until the surface becomes a safe place for everyone, team Dai-Gurren will never give in and never surrender!" He shouted as he motioned for Mami to leave with him as they walked out.

Kyoko looked at him with a strange curiosity. Any normal person would deem this man insane and crazy. But for some reason, there was something different about him than Sayaka. He showed no regret for his decision and seemed to enjoy pushing forward. She took another smiling bite out of her apple as she thought this. But as she did that, both Kamina and Mami turned around and looked at her.

"You did good kid, fessing up like that." He said. "Listen carefully; if there's a wall in your way then you smash it down! If there isn't a path then you carve one yourself!" He pointed his finger towards the sky as he shouted that. "Whenever you decide to kick logic out and do the impossible, just come and find us!" Just after that, only the sounds of Lagann's feet running away from the church could be heard getting softer and softer. It went like that until there was no more sound in the abandoned church. Kyoko took another bite out of her apple and smiled.

"Jeez…that guy's a moron." She said to herself. "But he sure ain't no regular moron."

* * *

The next night, Kamina and Mami went to go pick up Sayaka for their scheduled witch hunt. However, Kamina knew something was wrong the instance they went to their apartment that night. When they showed up in Lagann, Sayaka had been sobbing on Madoka's shoulder. Kamina asked what was wrong, only for her to quickly wipe away her tears and say she was fine. She insisted that they go along with their witch hunt. So they did, and they found themselves at what looked like a big construction area with strange looking machines around. When they found the entrance to the labyrinth, Sayaka insisted that she stay in Lagann.

They walked inside the labyrinth and noticed the creepy visuals. Kamina noted to himself that this definitely was not cannon-fodder this time. He enlarged Gurren and hopped inside as they all looked for the witch. Everything on their bodies had turned dark, and Kamina could barely make out the features on magical girls. Kamina made another mental note to have this witch finished off as fast as possible. Sure enough, they found the witch shortly. It's body was dark as well, and Kamina could barely make out the features on it too. The only thing that really stood out about it was its long massive arms. When Sayaka and Kamina combined and activated Gurren Lagann though, is where everything started to get crazy.

"Sayaka! You gotta get a grip!" Kamina cried out to her in Gurren. When Sayaka combined with Gurren Lagann, she went berserk on the witch. She whacked it away with Gurren Lagann's arms. Sayaka knew the enemy in front of her and was determined to take it down. At least that's what she kept telling herself. She stomped on it like a madman. The gauge in Lagann's cockpit kept fluctuating up and down inconsistently.

"Monster! Monster! MONSTER! MONSTER!" She shouted as she smacked the witch's arms away again as they tried to grab the giant mecha.

Kamina looked around inside Gurren. The lines that indicated where the fighting spirit was going out through the mecha was all over the place.

"You're fighting spirit is all over the map kid! You need to cool your head and focus!"

"I'm not backing down!" She shot back as a green light appeared in her Soul Gem. "I'm putting all my fighting spirit into this Kamina! ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!" As she screamed this, that same green light seemed to be exploding from underneath Lagann.

"You're pushing it too hard! You need to control yourself!" Kamina shouted at her as he growled. Mami and Madoka were busy watching the berserk mecha relentlessly assaulting the witch. They were so focused on what was happening that they didn't even notice that Kyoko had appeared behind them.

"So that's Gurren Lagann eh?" Kyoko noted, marvelling at its size. She looked at how the green energy was emanating from the top of its body. "I don't think just sitting back and watching them go berserk on that thing is a smart move Mami. Can you not see how nuts they're acting?"

"Kamina-san isn't doing that Kyoko-san…" Mami replied softly as she watched the mecha with fear. "Sayaka has gotten control over it." Madoka gripped Mami's hand and closed her eyes, unable to watch.

Sayaka's attacks were getting more and more relentless. The more Kamina shouted at her for her to calm down, the more reckless she got. She jumped into the air with the mecha and brought its foot down on it hard, finishing the witch off. She then started laughing as the labyrinth disappeared. Not a cheerful laugh, a wicked laugh. As she did this though, Kamina noticed the energy inside Gurren Lagann was now building up towards Lagann.

"Sayaka! Its over! You need to get a hold of yourself!" Kamina screamed as he saw a green circle going up where Lagann was. The green light then started coming out of Lagann's mouth.

"What the hell?!" Kyoko cried out. "Is that thing…puking?" It certainly looked like that at first glance. But then the green light was exploding from all over Gurren Lagann's body!"

"KID!" Kamina shouted. He was starting to get angry and frustrated. "You need to get a grip right now! Your fighting spirit is-HEY!" Kamina shouted as he saw Lagann's drill shoot out of Gurren. Before he could do anything, Sayaka had burst out of Gurren while still inside Lagann as the green light continued to spray from Lagann's mouth. Mami and the others had to dodge out of the way to avoid her as the energy stopped coming out of Gurren. As Mami and Kyoko went to help Kamina with Gurren, Madoka looked in the direction her best friend ran off in. Tears started forming in her eyes.

"_Sayaka-chan…what's happening to you?"_

* * *

**Do I even need to mention which episodes Gurren Lagann inspired this chapter?**


	10. What We Seek

"All right Kamina-san, one step at a time." Mami stated while holding an arm around Kamina. She and Kyoko were helping him out of his still enlarged Gurren. They managed to get him out of the giant mecha, but still had to help him on his feet. Sayaka had run off somewhere with his Soul Drill, meaning Kamina had to once again push himself just to stand up.

"Damn…idiot…" He muttered. "She ran off…with my…Soul Drill!" Kamina knew he could recover a portion of his strength without the drill, but that was going to take some time. But that didn't concern him right now. What was more important was finding out where the hell Sayaka ran off to! "Gotta…find her…or else!"

"I don't get it, how the hell can you move without your Soul Gem?" Kyoko asked with a very confused look on her face. "Didn't Kyubey turn you into a zombie too?"

"That fuzzball…can't take… all of my…fighting spirit!" Kamina spat out as he struggled to keep walking. He pushed onwards with each step being farther than the last. He made a mental note to brace himself before he thought something like this would happen again. Mami looked at him with an admirable smile. Seeing Kamina continue to fight to move on like that was something she really looked up to. He truly was ten times the role model than she could ever hope to be. But she didn't let that bother her. Right now her friend was suffering and needed her help!

"Kyoko-san!" Mami cried out to her. "Go with Madoka-san and try and find Sayaka-san! I'll stay here and help Kamina-san!" Kyoko nodded and ran off alongside Madoka. She had to admit it was funny, working together with Mami again despite all the things she said to her in the past. It was like it almost never happened. But not letting that get to her, she ran off with Madoka in the direction where Sayaka had run off with Lagann.

"Damn it…" Kamina said as he continued to struggle to walk. "I didn't think…she would go…that crazy…" Mami sighed as she helped him as they approached the stairs that led out of the construction site. She looked back in the direction where Kyoko and Madoka ran off.

"_Please Sayaka…stay safe._"

* * *

Sayaka had arrived to a nearby bus stop with a shelter. It had begun to rain, so she parked Lagann and sat on a bench inside the shelter. She found herself to be so exhausted that sitting up straight was a difficult task for her. She was so out of it that she didn't notice Kyoko and Madoka arriving before her.

"You should go." Kyoko turned to Madoka. "If anyone can help her, it's you." Kyoko gave Madoka a look of sympathy that she didn't know Kyoko had. "Please. Don't let her turn out like me." Before Madoka had the chance to ask what she meant, Kyoko had quickly run off and wall-jumped to the top of a building. Madoka turned around and saw her exhausted friend lying down. She wasn't sleeping, so Madoka walked over and helped her sit up and let Sayaka lean on her shoulder.

"Sayaka-chan…Lagann and that Soul Drill belong to Kamina-san…why did you run off with it?" She asked as softly as she could. Sayaka turned her head and looked at her with cold emotionless eyes.

"I guess I wasn't thinking...like I never do…" She replied, showing no emotion in her voice. Madoka had never seen her best friend act so cold and distant before. She was scared, but tried to be strong to comfort her.

"Sayaka-chan, that way of fighting back there…it really wasn't good." Madoka sighed. She had feared the way her friend suddenly changed in front of her. Seeing her in Gurren Lagann going berserk made her look like a monster to her. Unfortunately, Sayaka didn't care about Madoka's words. She took out her Soul Gem.

"Kyosuke is in love with Hitomi now." Sayaka stated. "Now all I can do now is fight witches. They're the only thing left for me in this world." She said this as she clutched her Soul Gem as close to her as possible.

"That's not true! There's Mami-san, Kamina-san, me, and I bet even Kyoko-san cares for you!" Madoka quickly replied while raising her voice a bit, but in a desperate sad tone. She was now starting to get really worried. Homura had told her that she possessed the fatal flaws for being a magical girl. The results of those flaws were starting to be shown to her.

"…They only care because like me, they're dead." She gazed at her Soul Gem. "If they weren't magical girls and Kamina wasn't a magical boy, they wouldn't care because they'd be alive." Her gaze then shifted to the floor and away from Madoka. She tried as hard as she could to avoid eye-contact with her. "You're the only one left."

"Sayaka-chan…please…I just want to make you happy again." Madoka whimpered. She had no idea what she was supposed to say anymore. At this point she was willing to do anything. Anything except for the next thing Sayaka stated.

"Then join us." Sayaka stated. Madoka's eyes widened. "Kyubey says that you have a lot of potential for becoming a magical girl. You could kill off any witch easily. We wouldn't even need Gurren Lagann. So what's it going to be Madoka?" She picked her head up and gave Madoka a cold barren stare that she had never seen from her before. "Are we all going to keep suffer in your place?" Madoka couldn't say anything at that point as tears formed in her eyes. The amount of fear that her best friend had put in her was too much for her to even form words. Sayaka turned her back on her. "I should have known. To think you had the nerve to talk like you cared when you can't even begin to realize our suffering!" She opened the doors of the shelter and began walking out. "Don't even think about following me." She bluntly stated as Madoka called out to her one last time.

"_Sayaka-chan…you're the only one who is suffering. I just want to help…"_ Madoka thought to herself as she started whimpering. She sat there crying for a few minutes before she realized something. She looked to her right and remembered Lagann sitting there, parked in the rain. Madoka was about to hop inside and go and find Mami and Kamina, when she stopped to look at Lagann's face. The machine simply stared back at her. Madoka remembered seeing Mami close to her death before that thing came barrelling in to save her. Seeing it on top of Gurren confused her at first, but when she took a long look at it back in the labyrinth before Mami's rescue, something about just screamed "HOPE!" Focusing her attention back on the task at hand, she hopped inside the mecha and walked off towards Mami's apartment.

"Please Kamina-san." Madoka said to herself. "Please help Sayaka."

* * *

"Yeesh kid. Could you have gotten a creepier room?" Kamina asked. After Madoka returned his Soul Drill to him, he and Mami took Madoka home. As they walked back to Mami's apartment, Homura had appeared before them. She told them that they had information about Walpurgisnacht that they should know about. When they got to Homura's apartment, Kamina was slightly less than chilled out. There were different colored sofa stools to sit on. There were strange flat boxes or as Mami called them "monitors" on the wall that showed various different pictures. The most common one in the room was of what looked like some upside down…_thing_ with giant gears on its butt. Other pictures showed maps and pictures of strange shadows as well. Candles were lit alongside the windows. But the creepiest part about the room was the fact that everything else was white. Nothing else but that barren color everywhere. "You could get lost in a room like this!" Homura ignored him and sat down. Kyoko was in the room as well. She sat down and ate some noodles from a bowl.

"So. I called you all here to give you information about Walpurgisnacht." Homura stated. She laid out a map on the table and pointed to a spot on it. "First, it will descend somewhere around that area. As you know it is the most powerful witch. Unlike the other witches, it does not need a labyrinth to hide in. That's how great its power is." Kamina grinned at that.

"Ohhhh! So this one's not afraid to show itself huh?" Kamina whipped out his glasses and put them over his eyes. "Man I can't wait to fight something with an actual backbone this time!" Homura turned and looked at him.

"You'd best not get too excited." She bluntly stated. "Walpurgisnacht's power is not something to underestimate. Even with your so-called "Gurren Lagann", we will be easily defeated if we let our guards down.

"I'm not saying to let our guards down kid! I just think we should psyche ourselves up a bit more! This is a fight that'll prove how strong we are!" Kamina replied, still grinning. Homura turned away and focused her attention on the map.

"Not that we should all be trusting each-other or anything, but how the hell do you know all this stuff about Walpurgisnacht?" Kyoko asked, sipping some more noodles. Kamina and Mami looked confused at that. Yeah this girl was a mystery, but it seemed pretty clear that taking down this Walpurgisnacht was a priority for her. As far as Kamina was concerned, kicking that thing's ass was all that mattered. He felt like he could at least trust this kid to help out with that. But then again, it was weird how she knew all this information about this witch. Her saying she got the information from statistics made it even more weird.

"Homura." Mami added. "We want to defeat this witch if it is that much of a threat to this city. But if we're going to work together, you should open up more and give us more information on how you've figured this out."

"That would be something I would like to know as well Homura Akemi." Came a familiar voice. Everyone in the room turned to find Kyubey sitting before them. Kamina's smile quickly turned into an angry frown as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at him. Kyoko did the same and whipped out her spear.

"You've got guts, thinking you can just waltz up to the mighty Kamina after all the trash you put these people through!" Kamina shouted. He had had enough of this fuzzball at this point.

"Oh dear. It seems that I am not welcome around you people." The tiny creature replied, tilting its head.

"You're not welcome around ANY member of Team Dai-Gurren!" Kamina shot back. "Now listen up! Our fighting spirit is going to be the thing that takes that big-ass witch down! I Kamina will no longer tolerate any more of you dampening it! If you know what's good for you, you'd turn tail and get the hell out of our sight!"

"Do what he says Kyubey." Mami replied with a stern expression on her face. It was still hard to believe that she called that thing her friend. "Leave. Now."

"I only wanted to inform you that Sayaka is going to be causing you some trouble in the near-future." Kyubey responded, earning questioning looks from everyone minus Homura. "She is succumbing to madness and despair at an incredibly fast rate. You have more to worry about her than you do Walpurgisnacht."

"YOU'VE got more to worry about my sword slicing through you than being here right now!" Kamina shot back, almost unable to contain his rage. "Now scram before I give this white floor a new shade of red!" Mami gulped. Kamina was certainly not a man to make angry if you knew what was good for you. She had seen him frustrated and suspicious before, but this was the first time she saw him truly angry. The little cat-rabbit mixture slowly turned around and left, but not before uttering one thing.

"A third party has become aware of recent events that have taken place because of your arrival Kamina. With them, things are bound to get more interesting for this city." With that, the creature hopped off into the dark of the night. That last line got a confused look out of everyone in the room.

"The heck does he mean by third party?" Kyoko asked.

"Hell if I know!" Kamina shot back. "But at this point I don't give a damn what that fuzzball says. We need to focus our fighting spirit on that big-ass witch!" Kamina turned around and pointed to the pictures on the wall to illustrate his point.

"What about Sayaka?" Mami asked. "We can't just leave her alone after…that incident." Mami shuddered at Sayaka's rage from inside the mecha that night.

"Don't you worry about her." Kamina replied, smiling at Mami. "Trust me, tomorrow, we're gonna find her and set her straight! Right now her mind is nothing more than a giant mess. Once we fix that, we can then take down that big-ass witch!" He pointed his finger at Walpurgisnacht on the wall. Seeing his rage transform into bravado and bravery made her put more faith in Kamina. After that, everyone decided that it would be best to leave for the night. Homura stared at Kamina as he left along with Mami.

"_You can't save Sayaka._" She thought to herself. _"You have yet to see the true darkness of being a magical girl."_ As she thought this, another thought struck her mind. What did Kyubey mean by a third party, and what did it have to do with Kamina? She knew for a fact that Kyubey has never worked together with someone to scheme something before. She sighed to herself as she figured she wouldn't know the answer to that question anytime soon. She knew about Kamina as much as Kamina knew about her. They were both enigmas to each other.

* * *

Sayaka didn't bother returning home that night. She spent the night outside in the cold. But she didn't feel the cold. Kyubey told her all she needed to do was detach herself and she would no longer feel pain. She didn't want to be near anyone she knew. She avoided everyone throughout the day while cursing herself for saying those things to Madoka. She didn't even bother to eat anything that day. What did a dead person need to thrive on? No. She was a magical girl now and her only concern was with fighting witches. All day she sat alone by herself in a forest before sunset came down. Walking out of the forest, she found herself by a river, and she saw the last thing she wanted to see.

Kyosuke was sitting with Hitomi on a bench, talking about things and smiling at each other. Sayaka watched every second of them sitting together. At one point Sayaka had regretted saving Hitomi from the witch. But then she realized what a failure she was as an ally of justice for thinking that. She ran off as far away from them as possible. She didn't even know where she was going anymore. She was in a daze as she continued to walk on out of the forest, and through the city until arriving at a tall old empty building. Images of her mental breakdown from last night along with her rejecting Madoka's help. She kneeled down as tears formed in her eyes.

"I really am…so stupid…" She muttered to herself.

"_Indeed you are."_

"W-who said that?!" Sayaka cried out. She desperately looked around, wondering where that voice came from. There wasn't a single person in the dark area around her. "Come out! Where are you?!"

"_You're entire purpose for existing has now vanished. Now you wander blindly not knowing of what goes on around you."_ Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone or some_thing_ had appeared in front of her. A dark humanoid shaped being with giant white eyes that looked like were drawn with chalk was standing before her. Assuming it was a familiar, she instantly transformed and attacked it. However her cutlass did no damage to the being. "_You have grown drunk on your non-organic Spiral power and are now suffering the consequences!"_ The deep voice yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Sayaka screamed as she took another slash at the being with her cutlass, it disappeared and reappeared behind her as she fell to the ground.

"_But you should feel grateful. Your despair and suffering bring this universe everlasting prosperity! Such is the fate of those who make a contract with an Incubator!"_ The voice got even louder.

"What the hell…are you talking about?" Sayaka muttered as she looked up at the strange monster.

"_The very instant you made your contract is the instant you became a cog in an eternal machine that sustains the balance of this universe! Now you have reached its final stage!"_

Having had enough of this monster's words, Sayaka continued to swing at it over and over again. She continued to scream and slash, not believing its words. Not _wanting_ to believe its words! But no matter how much she swung at the being, it remained there. The being chuckled which slowly turned into a monstrous laugh as it watched her futile efforts.

"_That's correct! Continue to wander aimlessly! Plunge into the never-ending abyss of despair! DISAPPEAR AND NO LONGER BE SIGNIFICANT TO THIS UNIVERSE!"_

Sayaka's slashes ended up getting slower and slower, until she could no longer see the point in it anymore. Her magical girl form faded away as she collapsed on the ground, sobbing hysterically, she continued to sob even after the mysterious being faded away. Nothing mattered anymore. Her head remained faced towards the ground as her Soul Gem continued to fill with darkness, adding to the green light that was present in it. It all became clear to her as her sobs died down. Everything she had done was a mistake. Her friends tried to help her but she ignored them. Those thoughts continued to ring through her head, causing her not to notice Kamina, Mami, and Kyoko running up to her in Lagann.

"Finally we found you!" Kamina stated. He wasn't smiling, but his tone wasn't angry or demeaning at all. "Listen kid, you need to remember what I said about having guts and a cool head! Having lots of fighting spirit does not mean losing control of yourself!" Kyoko and Mami walked over to her.

"How long are ya planning on being so stubborn kid?" She said as she helped Sayaka up to her feet. Sayaka's head remained faced towards the ground.

"We looked all over for you!" Mami added. "Madoka is probably very worried about you right now. We should go back to my apartment." She continued as she and Kyoko walked Sayaka over to Lagann.

"…I'm sorry for making you guys look for me." She stated, no emotion once again filling her voice. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "You were right Kyoko…for all the happiness you wish on someone, an equal amount of despair will come down on you."

"Where the hell is that coming from kid? That doesn't sound like you!" Kamina yelled while bewildered. "Are you forgetting why you became a magical girl in the first place?" He continued. "If you love your friend so much then you should be out fighting! Not believing in crazy things like that! Didn't I tell you to pick a path you believed in?!"

"I did. I realize now…I can't go down that path anymore…" Sayaka muttered. She pushed herself off of Mami and Kyoko. "For every person I saved…the more my heart filled with hatred…thanks to that…I hurt my closest friend." She emotionlessly stated as she brought out her Soul Gem.

"Sayaka?!" Kyoko cried out. "Why didn't you-"

"Blondie! Get a Grief Seed!" Kamina shouted, interrupting her. Mami reached into her pocket and gave one to Sayaka. She swatted it away like a fly. Kamina growled as he grabbed Sayaka by the shoulders. "Look around you dammit! Can't you see that there are people trying to help you out here?!"

"Kamina…thanks for helping us out. You really saved us. But…I guess I couldn't save myself." Sayaka stated as she looked up. Kamina looked at the expression on her face and his jaw dropped in shock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He uttered out. "You're not seriously thinking about stopping are you?! The instant you give up, no matter what happens its over! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"I was stupid…so stupid."

At that moment, everything around them exploded. The darkness in Sayaka's Soul Gem burst out with a massive amount of force. Kamina, Mami, and Kyoko were blown away with Lagann. The darkness continued to emanate from Sayaka's Soul Gem, threatening to crack it. However, the green energy present in her Soul Gem held it together as dark images appeared around the area she was in. Nonetheless, Sayaka slipped into unconsciousness as the area around her distorted. Her body went limp as a now completely gray Soul Gem fell beside her.

"SAYAKA NOOOOOOOO!" Kyoko screamed as she was blown away along with Kamina and Mami.

* * *

"We didn't expect you to do that, Anti-Spiral." The Incubators stated as the black being arrived in the infinite space.

"We only acted in best interest of this universe Incubators." The Anti-Spiral replied. "Besides, what we Anti-Spiral seek is humanity's complete and utter despair." The black entity continued as it watched the scene unfold.

"Evolution into a witch is the inevitable fate of a magical girl." The Incubators responded. "She would have fallen into despair eventually. As unnecessary as it was for you to speed up the process, it has certainly allowed us to gain a quicker profit." The Anti-Spiral turned to the Incubators and frowned.

"Unfortunately, you did not heed our warnings about the presence of the Spiral life-form and instead tried to harvest him. Something has changed in your system of non-organic Spiral life-forms due to a fatal flaw you overlooked because of that."

"And that would be?"

* * *

Nothing. That's what surrounded her. There was not a lot of space to move. The ground she felt dirty and rough. She couldn't even stand up. All she could do was crawl. The last thing she remembered was looking at Kamina's angry face. She looked around as one question flew through her mind.

_Where…am I?_


	11. Once You've Dug Through

Kyoko, Mami, and Kamina ran through the dark labyrinth that used to be where a tall abandoned circular building was. Once Kamina and Mami saw what happened, they instantly got inside both Gurren and Lagann and combined. They wasted no time as they ran through the labyrinth, desperately looking for Sayaka.

"What the hell was that?!" Kamina cried out. "All of a sudden she just exploded!" He received no answer as they found Sayaka, along with something else as well. A monstrous being stood in front of them. It appeared to wearing some kind of armor on its arms. Its head was encrusted with a helmet. It had a tail that split off into two at the end of it. The monster had brandished swords in its arms. Kamina looked at the monster and then at Sayaka. Once he realized it was a witch, he couldn't believe it once the dots connected in his head. "_No way…It can't be!"_

"What the hell have you done to Sayaka?!" Kyoko screamed as she grabbed Sayaka's body. Kamina and Mami prepared to defend Kyoko, but then something else came on the scene. Kamina saw a small metal object appear before the witch for a brief moment. The object then exploded as Kamina closed his eyes from the sudden light. When he opened his eyes, he found Homura grabbing Kyoko by the hand in front of them. Despite Kyoko's protests, Homura leaped high into the air and landed on Gurren Lagann.

"I'm taking over this machine." She stated. Kamina was about to protest when something strange happened. All of a sudden, the witch stopped moving all together. In fact, it had seemed like everything stopped moving. Things only got even more confusing as the inside of Gurren was shrouded in a light purple glow as he felt the machine moving on its own. "We're withdrawing for now." She added as they advanced towards a bright light in the labyrinth. They passed through and ended up before the abandoned building where they found Sayaka.

Mami was trembling inside Lagann. She had realized what had happened too. Sayaka had become a witch. That thing came from her Soul Gem. Soul Gems gave birth to witches. If they wanted to save everyone…then she knew what that meant.

"Hey blondie!" Kamina shouted as he appeared on a screen inside Lagann. "I figured it out too. That fuzzball's been putting girls into his dirty traps!"

"Kamina-san…if this is true…then we all have to die!" Mami shouted back at him. "We can't allow ourselves to turn into witches!"

"Dumbass!" Kamina shouted back at her. "There you go again with jumping to conclusions. Before you start to end up like Sayaka did, get a grip and think for a second! We don't even know if this thing is permanent! If you're a man, you'll take that frustration out on that fuzzball! You got that?!" Mami looked back at him. She let his words sink into her mind, before wiping her tears away and nodding. She couldn't let herself end up like Sayaka. Not when there was still a chance. Kamina detached Lagann from Gurren and they both got out as Kamina shrunk Gurren back down.

Homura looked at Sayaka's body with curiosity. Something was not supposed to be there. She knew that a magical girl's Soul Gem turns into a Grief Seed when it becomes a witch. So why was Sayaka's Soul Gem there? It looked damaged and its color was a very dull gray. Regardless of that change, she knew what she was going to end up going through again. Mami, Kamina, and Kyoko rode in Lagann as Mami carried Sayaka's motionless body with Lagann's arms. As they started to exit the area, the last person they needed to see showed up.

Madoka looked at Sayaka's motionless body with horror as she ran up to the group. She looked at the now gray Soul Gem with tears in her eyes.

"What…happened?" She mouthed. "Why is Sayaka like this? What's wrong with her Soul Gem?"

"Her Soul Gem gave birth to darkness and that darkness materialized into a witch." Homura bluntly stated, the cold emotionless expression on her face not changing at all. As Madoka's eyes went dark with horror, she fell on her knees. "It's the final dark secret of being a magical girl. When a Soul Gem is tainted with too much darkness, magical girls are then reborn as witches." She continued, leaving out the fact that they usually become Grief Seeds.

"But…why?" Madoka responded, her composure reaching its breaking point. "She wanted to be an ally of justice. She wanted to help people! It's why she became a magical girl!" She shouted as she broke down sobbing over her friend's body.

"Her being a magical girl could only last until she had experienced an equal amount of despair to the good that she wished for others. She will now curse one person for everyone she had saved." Homura finished.

Kamina growled to himself. That fuzzball had gone too far. As Kyoko began to berate Homura for being so blunt and inconsiderate of her feelings, Kamina thought to himself. Now he knew that kid's power from earlier was stopping time. If he remembered correctly, the fuzzball stated that a magical girl's ability depends on the kind of wish she made. What part of stopping time had to do with this mysterious raven-haired girl? As he thought this, Homura told Kyoko to be careful in hiding Sayaka's corpse before she disappeared into the night. Kyoko growled to herself before taking the corpse and walking off. Mami and Kamina then took the sobbing Madoka home. She had only barely managed to regain her composure by the time they arrived at her doorstep. As Mami and Kamina walked back to Mami's apartment with Lagann, they were approached by the one creature that they didn't want to see on the pathway back.

"You seem to be reacting to this the same way all the others do." Kyubey stated. Kamina's eyes fired up. He wasted no time as he unsheathed his sword and brought it down on the creature.

"Now you've pushed me too far you damn fuzzball!" He shouted. "You took the heights of the human spirit! The core of a man's soul! And you stomped into the dirt! Smashed it around and spat on it!" As the creature's blood spilled all over the path, Kamina brought it down again for another strike. "You've done it now! I'll wipe you off the face of this planet!" He shouted as he continued to slash at the creature. Mami covered her mouth in shock at Kamina's violent outburst. He was relentless in his attacks. Mami looked at the corpse and did her best not to throw up. It was hard to admit, but she didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for Kyubey. Even so, seeing her friend enraged like this hurt her as well.

"Kamina-san stop!" Mami cried. Kamina breathed heavily as he looked at the bloody white mangled mess in front of him for a moment before looking back at Mami.

"Sorry about that blondie. But that thing isn't going to be bothering you guys anymore. Now that he's out of the way we can-"

"There was no point in doing that Kamina." Said a familiar voice. Kamina turned around and looked with shock on his face as the little fuzzball walked out from between two trees, completely unscathed. Before he knew it, it had gone and eaten its own corpse. "I have countless upon countless spare bodies." Kamina grit his teeth. What the hell was this thing? "But since you're not the type who wastes any time, allow me to explain ourselves to you. Understand that we do this for the good of the universe."

"What are you talking about Kyubey?" Mami replied as sternly as she could. "How is anything that you've done good for the universe?"

"I'll put it short, since Kamina has spent his life underground and would not understand the scientific terms. The duty of our race is to collect energy for the universe. The amount of energy in the universe is decreasing, and your souls provide the universe with a great amount of it. You humans possess something that our race doesn't. Emotions." Kamina and Mami's eyes both widened at that. "When magical girls become witches, an enormous amount of energy is created. From your hope to your despair, we collect the energy from it. It's all so the universe can survive."

"So that's it?" Mami replied bluntly. "Humans to you are nothing more than food for the universe? You manipulate all of us with the promise of wishes knowing that we'll fall into despair and turn into monsters!" She continued as she clenched her fists and shook them.

"Human emotions are NOT something you can just turn into food for the universe!" Kamina shot back. He took out his Soul Drill from Lagann. "It's a lot more than that! Our emotions are the things that drive us forward in life! You see this drill?" Kamina pointed to the yellow object in his hands. "Back where I came from this drill is destined to be the drill that pierces through the heavens! It belongs to someone who turns my big talk into reality. I know that he would never fall into despair, no matter what happens. So neither will we!"

"He's right!" Mami added. She began to regret thinking about killing everyone and herself earlier. "Our souls will push us forward on our paths. No matter what happens, we will triumph!"

"You hear that?! You can bet your ass that tomorrow Sayaka's going to once again be part of Team Dai-Gurren! No way are we going to let her remain as a witch!" Kamina yelled again, whipping out his glasses and smiling. "Right blondie? Tomorrow we're going to go back to that place and turn her back to her old self again!"

"Yes! No matter how impossible it may seem, I believe that if we can call out to her, we might be able to bring her back to her senses!" Mami looked up at Kamina. "That's what we do right? Kick logic out and do the impossible?" Kamina nodded. The tiny white creature looked at their optimism with the same emotionless stare. He knew that now the Anti-Spiral would no longer have any concern for universe of the Incubators in the near future. They will try and bring Sayaka back to normal, and they will fail and die. It was a simple law of their system. He continued to think that thought as the two humans hopped back inside their tiny mecha and ran towards Mami's apartment. They needed to prepare themselves for the next day, as they were not going to go down without a fight. Kyoko was thinking the exact same thing as she rested Sayaka's body down on a hotel bed. As she left to go sleep somewhere else, she didn't realize a small green light had glowed in Sayaka's Soul Gem.

* * *

Sayaka continued to wander in the place she was in. If she wasn't scared before, she was scared now. Although, she thought it was an appropriate punishment for her, after everything she did. The walls around her felt dirty. It was like someone had buried her underground. The more she thought about that, the more dead she thought she was. Suddenly, she heard a noise. It sounded like metal clanking together. Then something really unexpected happened. Part of the wall collapsed as the sound of metal whirled past her. She stuck her head through the collapsed part of the wall and looked to see dirt being flown out of the spot where the sound was coming from.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she followed to where the sound was coming from. She crawled as fast as she could, not caring how dirty her clothes were getting. She continued to follow the sound even faster to find out what it was. As she moved on ahead, the sound suddenly stopped for a moment. When she heard the sound again, it was a bit slower as opposed to how fast it sounded before. She continued to follow the path until she could see a faint figure up ahead. The closer she got, the more confused she got when she got a better look at the figure.

It was a boy. It was hard to make out his features, but she was pretty sure he was wearing blue coat and wearing goggles with lights shining through them. She could also barely make out his dark blue hair. In his hands was a small drill that he was slowly turning. The boy then turned around, noticing her.

"Oh uh…hi." He said. "I…didn't hear you come through here."

"What are you…doing all the way down here?" Sayaka asked, really confused.

"Digging tunnels." The boy replied. "Day after day it's what I do. It's my job." He continued to slowly turn the drill. Sayaka watched as he continued to dig through what looked like a dead end. "Well, it's not just my job to me. I just like to dig up treasures too." After he said that, the spot he was drilling in broke apart, and he found himself able to move forward as Sayaka continued to follow him. He moved much slower now that he knew there was someone with him. "But what are you doing here?" Sayaka sighed sadly.

"Me? I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore." She didn't bother giving him the details. "I thought I was going the right way, but it turned out that that wasn't the case. Now I can't go back." As she finished her sentence, she heard another sound of metal. She looked in front of her to find a small drill with a crank was thrown before her as well as the same pair of goggles he was wearing. She looked up at the boy.

"If you're lost, I keep a spare drill and goggles." The boy replied. "You're welcome to use it if you like." Sayaka looked at the drill in her hands for a moment while continuing to crawl down the tunnel with him. Her face gained a confused expression.

"Do you even know where you're going?" She asked. The boy stopped digging for a moment and sighed.

"Well…not really. But that's why I dig." He resumed digging through the dirt. "I always know that if I keep digging, I'm bound to find something. I always keep digging when I'm doubtful. At least…that's what bro says I should do."

"Bro?"

"Yeah." The boy replied, while blushing. "I…actually don't have any siblings. Bro tells me that we're brothers of the spirit and blood doesn't matter. He's the one person that doesn't say that I smell, or that it's weird to be digging around all the time." Sayaka couldn't see it, but the boy had a big smile on his face as he spoke those words. "He always says that my drill will be the drill that will bust through the heavens!"

"What does that mean?" Sayaka asked.

"I don't know. But then again, it's why I dig. I do it because I don't know what's out there." As the boy dug, he flinched in pain for a moment. He rolled up his sleeve and found a small bruise, which Sayaka noticed.

"You're hurt!" She pointed out.

"This kind of thing happens all the time down here. With all the rocks and everything you're bound to get a couple cuts." The boy said as he rolled his sleeve back down and continued to dig.

"But…why do you still do it if you end up hurting yourself?" Sayaka questioned. This boy was a really weird one to her. The boy turned around and shrugged.

"I don't know. I just like to dig. I think its ten times better than just sitting alone in the dirt all the time." The boy added. "But then again, I guess I could use a little break every now and then. Did you want to help?" Sayaka didn't know how to respond to that. She remembered how helping people in the past went out for her. But then again, he wasn't asking much, just to keep digging. She nodded and used the drill he gave her and started turning the crank as quickly as she could. She drilled through the dirt as the boy followed, but then she reached a dead end. She turned the drill faster and faster, but it would not dig through the dirt.

"You're drilling it a bit too fast. There's probably a small boulder or something here. Try digging softer to weaken it a bit." The boy informed her. Sayaka did what he said. She turned the crank slowly. It took a few minutes, but she eventually heard something crack in front of her. She continued to dig slowly until what was blocking her path had broken completely.

"I did it!" She cried out.

"Good job!" The boy replied. Sayaka and the boy moved through the spot she had broken through and were surprised to find that they could stand up again. Using the lighting on her goggles, Sayaka was shocked to find where they had ended up.

"There's…so many tunnels." She uttered, marvelling at the room. There had to be at least five small passageways. "Which one are we supposed to go through?" The boy shrugged.

"I don't know." The boy replied. Sayaka and the boy both stared at the room they were in for a few minutes, wondering what to do. "Well, I guess I'll take this path." The boy stated bluntly as he crawled into a hole on the room's left side. Sayaka looked at him in shock.

"You're just picking one just like that?!" She replied, dumbfounded. "You don't even know where it'll take you!"

"I know." The boy replied. "But we have to choose one. If we don't, who knows how long we could be here." Sayaka was really surprised by this boy. He didn't even hesitate. He just kept on digging. No matter what his surroundings looked like, it didn't seem to bother him.

"Can I at least come with you?" Sayaka asked. The boy took off his goggles.

"I guess but…do you really want to come with me? If you came with me, you might not be able to go back. Do you really want to go down this way?" Sayaka opened her mouth to say yes, when a thought struck her mind. She didn't want to be alone down here, but something in her gut told her something. She thought how pathetic she was, being unable to even think for herself and think that the best option was to walk down the path of others. She realized that even when she DID think for herself, she couldn't decide what was right or wrong and she made choices that hurt herself.

"I…don't know anymore." She said sadly as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm…I'm completely helpless! I don't know what I'm fighting for, I try to be helpful but I ended up hurting myself and others! Maybe it's best that I just die down here!" The boy looked up at her with a shocked look on his face.

"Why would you think dying all alone underground would be the best option?" The boy asked, bewildered. "Dying all alone underground is actually something that really scares me. It's why I keep digging. I never stop digging until I find the answer! Bro always says: "Once you've dug through, you've won!"" Sayaka looked up and into the boy's eyes. They were fierce with determination. "He tells me…to believe in the him that believes in me!" Sayaka's eyebrows rose at that. That sounded awfully familiar. "I believe in those words, and that's why I won't stop digging." Sayaka looked at the boy for a moment before looking at the tunnels around her. "So which tunnel are you going to take?" The boy asked.

Sayaka looked around for a moment. There were five options to go through. She looked at the drill in her hands, and at a tunnel in front of her. A new feeling arose in her body. She pointed at the one in front of her.

"I'll…go down that one." She stated.

"The one straight ahead?" The boy asked as he crawled into his tunnel. "All right. Good luck out there. Remember: once you've dug through, it means that you've won!" The boy cried out as he started drilling. Sayaka nodded as she went into her tunnel and started digging through it, when suddenly something she should have thought a while ago popped into her mind.

"Wait!" She cried out. "What's your name?" She received no answer. The boy had already dug deep into his tunnel. She looked straight ahead and continued to move forward with her drill. Deeper and deeper she continued to dig. Little by little, she advanced further with each turn of her drill. She dug faster and faster as memories flew through her mind.

"_My name is Madoka Kaname. It's nice to meet you!"_

Madoka…her best friend. If she died down here then she would never see her again. At that thought, she dug even faster as more memories flashed through her mind.

"_I want you to make contracts with me and become magical girls!"_

She remembered her and Madoka's first encounter with Kyubey and Mami. Becoming a magical girl sounded incredible at the beginning. However that was before she had realized what it truly meant for her. But even still, she continued to dig onward. She then struck a dead end and she flinched. Remembering the boy's words, she dug at it a bit slower.

"_I will confess my love to Kyosuke after school tomorrow. I'll wait one day for you to make your move before I do."_

That was when she couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she couldn't love someone with the body of a magical girl. She remembered her brief selfish thought of her thinking about how it would have gone if she didn't save her when she was attacked by a witch. Now Hitomi was in love with the boy she had so desperately wanted to confess too. But as she dug, another thought struck her mind. She remembered how happy they looked together when she saw them on that bench together. She also remembered the despair she felt when she saw that. She became a magical girl because she wanted to make everyone happy. Was her love for that boy really so important that everyone else needed to be pushed away now that she couldn't have him? She managed to dig through the dead end as another memory rang through her mind.

"_I didn't know what he really wanted but I made the wish anyway. That's why I think using magic for anyone other than yourself is dangerous."_

Kyoko. At the beginning she thought she was nothing but an evil selfish spoiled brat of a magical girl. But then she heard her story. All this time she was trying to help her, along with everyone else. Her methods may have been different, but now that Sayaka thought about it, she deserved to have some sense beaten into her.

All of those memories and regrets flashed through her mind as she dug. She continued to dig faster and faster through the dirt. She had realized it now. She thought she was fighting for justice, but she made the wish for someone's love just so he would be loved back. She really was stupid. But…now she didn't feel like stopping anymore. She continued to dig forward.

"_Kamina. I understand now._ _I understand what you were trying to tell me!"_ She thought as she kept digging. She kept looking forward as she continued to slowly turn the drill, until she saw something. After another turn of the drill, a light was up ahead. She moved towards it, all hesitation in her mind disappearing.

"_I'm sorry I pushed you all away."_ She thought to herself. "_But now I know what I have to do._" She said to herself as she got closer and closer to the light. It got brighter and brighter the closer she moved until it got too bright for her to keep her eyes open. Nonetheless, she continued to keep drilling towards it.

* * *

"Dammit Sayaka! Listen to her already!" Kamina shouted.

The next day, Kamina, Mami, Kyoko, and Madoka all banded together to attempt to bring Sayaka back from her witch form. Mami was going to go inside Lagann, but Kyoko insisted that she be the one to do it this time. When they once again found her grotesque witch form, Madoka immediately called out to her as Kamina and Kyoko combined. Mami stayed behind and protected Madoka from the incoming wheels that the witch threw at them. The fight was not going well. Kyoko was blowing away all of the witch's attacks, but it was starting to get more and more hopeless the more Madoka cried out to her. But nonetheless they still tried as hard as they could, but all but Kamina's resolve was beginning to falter.

"Kamina-san, this isn't good!" Mami cried out as she shot another incoming wheel in the massive concert-hall like labyrinth. "Her attacks are getting more and more ruthless!" She said that immediately as a stray wheel struck her. The witch then whacked Gurren Lagann with its tail. The mighty mecha fell through the floor along with Mami and Madoka. As Mami fell, she summoned ribbons to break Madoka's fall.

"Dammit…" Kyoko muttered. If she put her back into it, she could kill the witch easily. However that's not what she wanted. She wanted her to go back to normal more than anything. But now…she was starting to lose hope. She prayed to God for just one happy dream in her life. She was so focused that she didn't notice that Homura had appeared behind them along with Mami and Madoka.

"This is absolutely nothing!" Kamina cried out. "You think we're going to give up? We'll you've got anoth-"

"Sorry about this, Kamina." Kyoko appeared on the screen inside Gurren. She then proceeded to open Lagann's hatch and get out on top of the helmet.

"Redhead!" Kamina shouted. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Saving her and all of you." Kyoko replied in a very soft tone. She materialized a barrier, blocking the others from doing anything. She took off her hair braid and put her Soul Gem on it. She then mustered all the power she could as a massive spear materialized from below her.

"KID!" Kamina shouted. "Don't you dare! We still have a chance at this!" He was beginning to get really frustrated and angry. How many innocent girls were going to die in front of him because of that damn fuzzball!

"Kamina-san! We need to go! It's dangerous here!" Mami cried out, holding Madoka along with Homura. Kamina grit his teeth and slammed his fist on the side of Gurren. There was no way he was going to sit back and let this happen!

"You guys go if you want! I'm staying with her! Like hell I would abandon anyone!" Kamina shot back, ignoring Mami's pleas. He turned around and focused on Kyoko. "Kid! The instant you give up it's over!"

"I'm not giving up." Kyoko stated bluntly atop the giant spear as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm doing the only thing I can do for her right now. Don't worry Sayaka. I know it sucks to be alone. I'll be by your side the whole time. She threw her Soul Gem, and waited for the sweet embrace of death as Kamina continued to yell at her.

What happened next couldn't have been predicted by anyone. Homura was about to escape with Madoka, when something happened. Kyoko had disappeared, along with the barrier in a quick flash of light. The giant spear was gone too, but there was no explosion. She looked up at Lagann, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. A massive amount of green light was shining from Gurren Lagann. A figure emerged out of Lagann, arms crossed. What surprised everyone and especially Homura was when they got a better look at it.

"_But…how?"_ Homura thought to herself.

Sayaka was on top of Lagann, along with Kyoko. Her hair waved in the wind created from the force of Kyoko's magic.

"Kyosuke is in love with Hitomi now." She stated bluntly. But this time there was something in her voice. It wasn't just anger, it was determination. "I can't change that. But I wished to become a magical girl to grant people happiness! If he's happy the way he is now, then SO AM I!" Everyone in the labyrinth and especially Kyoko looked at her with shock on their faces. They thought she had turned into a witch! So why was she standing on Lagann right now? They got even more confused when she threw her hand up in the air and held her index finger up high.

"I chose to dig, and I'll dig towards the heavens! No matter how many wrong turns I make I'll keep going!" She continued to speak as Madoka saw her best friend's renewed sense of self-confidence with tears in her eyes. "Just who the hell do you think I am? I'm Sayaka Miki! Not Kyosuke's girlfriend, not the ally of justice, I AM MYSELF! MAGICAL GIRL SAYAKA!" She shouted as she hopped back inside Gurren Lagann as its right hand materialized a drill. The witch had then grabbed Gurren Lagann with its tail and prepared to bring its swords down on it. Sayaka saw them coming, and started twitching as memories of her time with Kyosuke flashed in her eyes. She looked up with a fierce determined look.

"Finishing…..MOVE!" The Spiral gauge in Lagann filled up completely as her Soul Gem on her chest shone brightly with the green light. Suddenly many drills had shot out of Gurren Lagann, breaking out of the witch's grasp. Kamina noticed this as well as a surprised smile crept on his face.

"_No way! Is she doing what I think she's doing?!"_ Kamina thought to himself as Gurren's glasses came off as Sayaka threw them at the witch as the glasses split in two. They knocked the witch into the air and held its arms in place, becoming a wide open-target. Gurren Lagann raised its arm to the sky as Sayaka screamed.

"**GIGA…"**

"_I will…"_

"**DRILL…."**

"_Dig through…"_

"_**BREEAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"**_

"_MY DARKNESS!"_

The drills in Gurren Lagann retracted and went up to its right arm. A long drill had appeared on it as she said those words and it expanded, becoming massive. She spun the giant drill with all her might as she rocketed towards the witch, colliding with it.

"_Once you've dug through, you've won."_

That last thought was the next thing she thought as she didn't look back. The witch had a massive hole in its chest. The glasses came back on Gurren as the drill retracted. As the witch that contained all her despair, her hatred, and her sadness exploded, she still didn't look at it. She now had clear path in mind for her to go. Forward towards the heavens.

* * *

…**What are you still doing here? Go open up a new tab and play Happily Ever After and read that scene again. You know you want to!**

**No? Okay then. Gotta say, that was the longest chapter I've written there.**

**So Sayaka has found a new resolve! But how will the Anti-Spirals and Incubators react? What will Homura plan to do now with this unexpected development? Find out next time!**


	12. What do you have that I don't?

One would not ever think that an old, dirty, abandoned area could ever be a place for such happiness in the sunset. But as the labyrinth where Sayaka's witch once stood faded away, Madoka burst into tears and ran up to her renewed friend, hugging her and sobbing.

"Sayaka-chan! Sayaka-chan!" She continued to cry, over and over. Sayaka had to flinch from how fiercely Madoka tackled her in the hug.

"H-Hey Madoka calm down! I'm back again-OW!" Sayaka shouted. Before she knew it Kyoko had gone and punched her in her right cheek.

"You…dumbass…jerk!" She seethed with rage. "Do you have any idea what I was about to do?! I almost died! For your own damn sake I ALMOST DIED!" Kyoko continued to shout as tears started welling in her eyes. Her voice began to crack as well. "You…big…moron." She uttered as she found herself unable to hold it in anymore as she started sobbing as well. Sayaka shrugged and ended up hugged both of them simultaneously.

"Didn't think you had it in you kid!" Kamina added as he got of Gurren and walked up to Sayaka and patted her on the back while giving her a thumbs up as Mami watched the joyful reunion smiling. "Now that's what I call a manly fighting spirit!"

Homura couldn't believe what she was watching. In all the timelines she had been through, Sayaka had never recovered from her witch form. But how was it possible? She had her suspicions when her Soul Gem didn't turn into a Grief Seed, but she never actually thought she would be the one to strike down her own witch. But what did this mean? Now that they were all together, they would all go and team up to fight Walpurgisnacht. With all of them together, they could surely defeat the witch. Right? Homura looked at Madoka on the scene, still crying tears of joy while hugging her best friend. In all the times Homura had faced Walpurgisnacht with others, at least one had fallen during the fight. Madoka was happy now, along with everyone else. The more she looked at that happiness, the more doubtful she felt. That train of thought couldn't continue, as she saw Kamina walking up to her, putting on his glasses.

"What's the matter kid? I thought you said I had a zero percent chance of saving her?" Kamina replied, smugly. "Gosh, it's hard to tell which one of us is the liar now ain't it?"

"You didn't do anything." Homura bluntly replied. "She saved herself and apparently got a new sense of self-confidence."

"You sure about that kid?" Kamina replied again, looking back at the reunited girls. "Cause I got a feeling in my gut that tells me if I wasn't around, this little scenario would have had a pretty different ending. Just who the hell do you think I am?" He grinned. Homura clenched her fists. He had saved Mami. He had saved Sayaka. His way of thinking was that all you needed was fighting spirit and to never give up. Didn't she have that as well? What made him so different than her?

She needed to find out more about this man. The secrets he held may potentially be the key to her saving Madoka. But on that note…the man would probably ask her to tell everything she knew as well, as he already did in the past. There was no telling if he would believe her or not. Nonetheless, it was now or never, and she needed to make a decision. Unforeseen circumstances call for unforeseen measures.

"Kamina." Homura bluntly stated. "Meet me at my apartment tonight. I need to have a word with you." Kamina raised an eyebrow at that. "Make sure you come alone. Only you can hear what I have to say." She finished as she then vanished with her time-stopping powers. Kamina looked where she was standing just a few minutes ago with confusion. Was she finally going to reveal what she was hiding all this time? He had hoped so. She was the only one left hiding something from all of them. He walked back to the reunited group as the emotional hug was finished. "Well I'm glad to have you back on the team kid! I hope you're ready, because pretty soon a mega witch is going to come and try to mess up this city real good!" Sayaka looked confused when he said "mega witch", which Mami noticed.

"That's right. Now that we have you here, we stand a much better chance at taking on Walpurgisnacht, the strongest witch." Mami stated. "But thankfully we have a lot of time to prepare ourselves. Walpurgisnacht won't come for quite some time, so we should use it to acquire as many Grief Seeds as possible. But until then, we should all return home before it gets dark. Welcome back, Sayaka-san." She finished, smiling.

"T-thanks. Mami." Sayaka replied.

"It's good to have you back rookie!" Kyoko added, taking out some Pocky and handing it to her. "Want some?" She offered. Sayaka immediately accepted. She knew what would happen if she wasted food in front of Kyoko. "Also...I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. If I hadn't insulted your beliefs-" Kyoko continued, wiping the last of her tears away. Sayaka shook her head and interrupted her.

"No, you were right." She replied. "I didn't know what I really wanted when I made the wish, and I ended up hurting those around me." She looked down for a brief moment while saying that. "But...now I'm going to move on. I hurt myself, but I'll only keep hurting myself if I don't keep moving forward." She added as she looked up. She then turned to Kamina and looked down. "Kamina…I'm sorry for running off with Lagann last night." After that, Kamina proceeded to flick his finger on her nose, with her flinching in response.

"Kid!" Kamina replied smugly. "There you go again, digging back into the dirt. It's towards the heavens from here on out, you got that?" Sayaka smiled a determined smile and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks for all the help Kamina."

After that, everyone started making their way home. Before they left though, Madoka looked where Homura had once been standing. She remembered how she had told her that she should just give up on Sayaka. But now Sayaka had gained a new view on being a magical girl. Was it possible that they could be friends now? Those thoughts continued to go through her head as Kyoko and Sayaka along with herself decided to go to their respective places for the day along the way back. She didn't know that Kamina himself was planning on talking with Homura as well.

"Hey blondie!" He cried out smiling as the group separated. "You guys go on ahead. I'm going to finally get some answers from that black-haired girl Homura!" The facial expression on her face turned confused after hearing that. "Today's the day I'm finally gonna get some answers from that kid!"

"Are you sure you'll be all right on your own?" Mami asked with concern. Kamina waved her off.

"Oh relax! I got Gurren remember! Besides she didn't exactly try any dirty tricks the last time I was alone with her, so I think I'll be perfectly fine." Kamina pumped his fist, assuring her. Mami smiled and handed him his Soul Drill while Kamina shrunk Lagann down. He didn't exactly want to go through what happened when his Soul Drill was away from him. He then began to make his way back to Homura's apartment.

* * *

"It's…unthinkable."

The Incubators, who had watched the revival of Sayaka Miki with the Anti-Spiral, were racked with questions in their mind. Soul Gems were supposed to turn into Grief Seeds, yet the Spiral Power that infected the Soul Gem was able to keep it from shattering completely. How was something like that even remotely possible?

"Do you understand now?" The Anti-Spiral replied. "Do you now see the destructive power of the Spiral race?!"

"Spiral power truly is an incredible thing." The Incubators replied. "We cannot find a logical answer to any of the questions this event has caused. It seems Spiral power defies logic itself!"

"And that is why it must be eliminated!" The Anti-Spiral roared. They had had almost enough of watching Spiral power begin to infect another universe. There was also the fact that they had been informed by a foolish irregular that the human extermination program back in their universe had been halted and that they were coming for them once again. They had grown tired of seeing the flourishing of Spiral power. Unfortunately, the Incubators did not agree.

"But even with this turn of events, we have gained a good deal of energy from it. Now that she had been restored to a regular Magical Girl, it is likely that she will end up transforming into a witch again for the process to repeat, correct?" The Incubators replied. The face on the Anti-Spiral frowned as its white eyes became lines and it shook its head.

"Once again, you underestimate the power of the Spiral. Now that her Soul Gem has gained a sufficient amount of Spiral energy while being exposed to the Spiral life-form, that energy will continue to increase in her Soul Gem. It will soon overflow, and cause the Soul Gem to shatter. The freed Spiral power will then transfer to her body. In other words, she will become a pure Spiral life-form. It won't even be for just her. This process has already begun for other parts of your livestock and it will continue until the Spiral Nemesis consumes your universe! That is, unless you take the appropriate measures." The Anti-Spiral finished its explanation and folded its arms. The Incubators stared back at the Anti-Spiral. The core had decided it was time to ask this being one question that was on its mind.

"Anti-Spiral, you have been observing us for quite some time, correct?" The Incubators inquired. The Anti-Spiral nodded. "If that is the case, then you should know that we Incubators are not capable of feeling any sort of emotions ourselves." The Anti-Spiral's eyes widened at that. This was something they were not aware of. But then again, it started to make sense. The goal of the Incubators was to eliminate entropy, and despite the Spiral threat they continued to aim for the collection of more energy. If they possessed no emotions, then they possessed no will or resolve. They only possessed a reason and having no emotions meant that they operated on logic. With that information, the Anti-Spiral concluded that they must be attempting to profit as much as they could off of the Spiral warrior.

"That was something we haven't been aware of until now. But it would certainly explain your stubbornness in eliminating the Spiral life-form." It replied.

"Anti-Spiral, we think it is time you understood that your kind and ours are not one and the same. You possess emotions and yet we don't. You are attempting to eliminate energy while we are attempting to gain it. We thank you for your information regarding the Spiral Nemesis. But that is currently not the prevailing threat to us at the moment. Entropy is our current target. But if you're so insistent we get rid of him that quickly, there is a way both of us can meet our goals. In one fell swoop they can all fall into despair and perish."

"And that is?" Replied the Anti-Spiral, who was beginning to get impatient.

"Simple. Accelerate the arrival of Walpurgisnacht."

* * *

Kamina had to admit, Homura's place was even creepier the fewer people were inside it. Both he and Homura were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Not a sound came from either of them at first. The only thing that could be heard was the giant swinging pendulum in the room.

"So." Kamina began. "You just about ready to fess up what the deal with you is all about?"

"That depends. Are you?" Homura replied, flicking her hair. Kamina raised an eyebrow at that. "I want to know the truth about you. I want to know who you are and where you came from." Kamina then laughed.

"Just who the hell do you think I am kid? I'm Kamina! Leader of the new team Dai-Gurren! We do the impossible and see the invisible! We dig through the core to see the light, no matter what foe stands in our way!" He shouted as he stood up and whipped out his glasses and pointed his index finger to the sky and looked towards it. He looked down when Homura slammed her hands on the table. Her head faced down as her hands shook.

"What do you have that I don't?" She whispered. Kamina looked confused after hearing that. Her voice had begun to crack for a split second. "Of all the times I've been at this point now…Madoka has never looked so happy. No one has. No matter how many times I've tried, it's always ended in disaster." Kamina noticed her voice getting softer and softer with every sentence and his expression suddenly turned stern. "Fighting spirit is the answer…how is that any different from me?" Kamina was shocked to see tears coming out of the enigmatic girl's eyes when she looked up. If he wasn't really confused before, he was now.

"Kid…who the hell are you?"

"These events you've taken part in…" Homura continued, struggling to keep her voice under control. "They've happened before…over and over…and they always ended in tragedy." She took out her Soul Gem and placed it on the table. "Walpurgisnacht…every time it comes it leaves destruction in its path…and no matter how many times I try I always lose to it!" Now Kamina was getting really confused. She faced this mega witch before? None of this was making sense to him at all. "I have a resolve…a will to keep fighting it until I win…but no matter what I do…it always prevails! You say that all you need is fighting spirit; well I possess plenty of that! So why do I keep losing?!" Her hands turned into fists as she looked at Kamina with fierce determined eyes. In turn, Kamina looked confused, but he could somewhat see what the problem was. He took out his Soul Drill and placed it on the table next to her Soul Gem.

"I don't know what to tell you kid. Other than to not stop digging." Homura looked confused at his words. "There's gonna be times when you're gonna be trapped in a corner, but those are the times when you have to dig even harder." Kamina pointed to his Soul Drill. "Because with that drill, we're gonna-WHAT THE HELL?!" Kamina cried out as a purple light shined through Homura's Soul Gem. To her and Kamina's surprise, both of the objects that housed their souls began to shine both a bright purple and a bright green light.

What the both of them would see next, would destroy their enigmatic status to each other.

* * *

**Oh dear. Looks like the Incubators and Anti-Spiral's relationship is getting a **_**little**_** rocky. But now they have a plan. It would seem that Walpurgisnacht will be making an early appearance! How will the new Team Dai-Gurren handle it? That's for me to know and for you to read on the next chapter. Stay tuned, because the battle with the ultimate witch is getting closer!**


	13. The Toughest Enigmas

Homura Akemi did not know where she was. After the lights shined brightly in her apartment, she found herself in this strange place. There was nothing but a wasteland around her. Nothing but a setting sun on a vast horizon. Kamina had disappeared as well.

"What's going on here?" She said to herself. "What is this place?" She stopped thinking that when she heard a voice from behind her. A tall man wearing a familiar-looking cape was talking to a small young blue-haired boy.

"Here it is kiddo! The surface!" The tall man proudly stated. The small boy look around for a moment before responding.

"There's nothing here Dad."

"Exactly son! No walls, no ceiling, this is what you call a man's world!" The tall man looked down on his son. "So are you ready to go?" The boy looked at the setting sun, apparently not noticing Homura, before looking down at his feet. "I see…then when you're ready, come and join me! Farewell for now Kamina!" Homura's eyes widened at that. That man was Kamina's father? Then it hit her.

"_Are these…Kamina's memories?"_ She wondered as the scene around her changed. Now there was dirt all around her, and the room she was in was lit with a bright blue light. There were paths that went up and down to various different levels. There were also giant holes throughout the place that people walked into. These people were all dressed in brown coats and all of them were filthy.

She then heard more people come in. What caught her attention was the fact that the Kamina she knew was among them. The strange thing was the fact that he didn't seem to even notice her. He was with a group of people and their hands were bound together with ropes with a lock on them. They were led by a big man brandishing a sheathed sword which Homura recognized was Kamina's. They stood in a line in the center of the place, as the man started speaking.

"Would you people come to your senses already?!" The man shouted. "This mysterious "surface" of yours doesn't exist!"

"Like hell it doesn't!" Kamina shot back at the man. "I've been there myself! There's no walls, no ceiling, nothing but a bright sky!" The big man pushed his face towards Kamina.

"Hmph! The son of a liar is a liar as well!" The man shot back. "You're old man did nothing but spread ugly rumors like that. You know where that ended up getting him? Dead and buried under a pile of rocks somewhere!"

"You're wrong! I was there with my Dad! He made it to the surface!" At that point the man seemed to have had enough.

"I'll hear no more of that crap! Now listen here! For untold generation, we've been told not to unseal the canopy that keeps us safe! If you don't get that rule, then you don't get to eat!" Homura watched as three of the men began begging for mercy after hearing that. Kamina then became enraged at them and called them backstabbers. What caught Homura's attention however was him not getting angry at the release of the smallest one, whom the man had named Simon. He was a young boy with dark blue hair hadn't begged for mercy, but the big man released him thinking Kamina forced him into whatever he had done. Suddenly, the area around them shook, and the small boy immediately started panicking. Kamina held him close until the earthquake subsided.

"How long are we gonna keep sitting on our asses down here living in fear of earthquakes?! Up on the surface there ain't no ceiling!" Homura watched as the man, who then dubbed himself as the village chief start to rant at Kamina as thoughts rang through her mind.

"_I see. He's been living underground his whole life.__" _Homura realized. Kamina at this point must have wanted to follow in his father's footsteps now that he was older. Homura had her suspicions about this man, but she never figured he would come from a place like this. Suddenly the area around her changed. Homura watched as a giant monstrous creature fell through the ceiling. Naturally, everyone started running away from it screaming. Kamina however stood up to it and publicly boasted about who he was to the creature. Homura could barely even look at him. How irresponsible of a man was he? Before she knew it, a redheaded woman bearing a strange resemblance to Kyoko had dropped down and begun to attack the creature. The scene changed again, this time they were underground again, in front of a familiar face that Homura recognized as Lagann. Simon was inside it with a nervous look on his face. Kamina was insisting that he drive the thing.

"You think the mighty Kamina could steal from his little brother? No way, it's yours Simon!" Kamina proudly stated.

"B-But I don't think I can-"

"Don't worry about it! Don't believe in yourself, believe in me! Believe in the Kamina that believes in you!" There it was, that proud confidence that Kamina had boasted around to the others. Homura noticed one difference between him and her. He was uplifting and cheerful while she tried to come off as enigmatic. But trying to act cheerful had only resulted in despair and suffering on her part! Besides, she knew becoming a magical girl was no laughing matter and not something you could just "encourage" people not to do. She thought this as the three of them used the tiny mecha to drill right through the monster and shoot upwards towards the surface.

* * *

"What the hell is this? Kid! Where the hell are you?!" Kamina shouted. After that bright light came from both objects that housed their souls, he had found himself on a walkway. The sun was beginning to set. If Kamina wasn't frustrated before, he was now. How the hell did he end up here and where the hell did Homura end up? As if on cue, he saw her walking up to him. He was about to call out to her, but something about her seemed different. For one thing, her hair had split off into two long braided ponytails and she was wearing red glasses. The mysterious vibe that emanated from her had vanished. She appeared to be walking in a daze as her head was down.

Suddenly, the scenery changed. Kamina recognized it while she didn't. No doubt she had wandered into a witch labyrinth. It was what happened next that he didn't see coming. Mami and Madoka, both in magical girl outfits, taking down a witch.

"_What the hell is this?_" Kamina thought to himself. "_When the hell did Madoka make the contract?_" As if on cue, the scene around him changed, and he found himself back in Mami's apartment. The three of them were sitting down, drinking tea and eating cake. What shocked him was when Madoka stated that she had made her contract last week. Now he was really confused. Just what the hell was happening? The scene changed again, and now Kamina was really shocked. Mami lay on the ground, completely dead. Kamina looked up and saw the same massive entity that was in the pictures in Homura's apartment. Madoka and Homura were over Mami's dead body.

"I'd better go now." Madoka stated. Homura looked up at her, her voice stuttering.

"B-but, Miss Tomoe just got killed! You can't fight that thing on your own!" Homura cried out.

"But I'm the only one left who can." Madoka calmly replied. Kamina watched her have determined smile on her face that he never saw on her before as Homura begged her to run away. "I'm glad I became your friend Homura-chan. Saving you was something I'll never forget. That's why I'm happy I became a magical girl in the end." She then jumped off as Homura screamed in a futile protest. The scene changed again. Madoka was lying on the ground, dead. Homura was sobbing over her body, saying how she wanted her to live. Then the last thing Kamina wanted to see showed up.

"Do you really want her to live Homura Akemi?" Kamina turned to see Kyubey on top of a small pillar and growled. On instinct he brought out his sword, but he remembered that he couldn't interact with anything here. Reluctantly, he listened to the damn fuzzball. "What is the wish that will make your Soul Gem shine?" Homura looked up as Kamina's eyes widened.

"I…I want to redo my meeting with Kaname-san! Instead of her protecting me, I want to be strong to protect her!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Kamina shouted as the scene changed once again.

* * *

Homura had watched the scenes unfold before her with morbid curiosity. As the scenes changed, she had learned that the surface world Kamina came from was not exactly a delightful place to live. Strange beings known as "beastmen" roamed the surface in giant mechs known as "gunmen" and it was a fight to survive up there. But what was really strange to her, was the fact that Kamina wasn't bothered by that. In fact, she saw him embrace that kind of world. He just seemed happy that he had reached his goal. Now she was watching him during another fight with these strange men. Kamina was on top of the mouth of Gurren, which looked much different than before. Lagann was holding it open for Kamina to get inside. A strange monkey-like creature was inside the cockpit. When Homura saw him threaten the strange pilot with the gun, her palm met her face, with her being an expert with guns herself. Kamina proceeded to get in the mecha. The other two enemy gunmen, believing their leader was dead, instantly attacked in vengeance as Kamina struggled to gain control. Before Homura knew it, Kamina landed mecha face-first in the dirt. But it was what happened next that shocked her.

Kamina was staring face to face with a man's skeleton. Homura watched as he stared at the bones with a scared look on his face. He appeared to be in a daze. Was this man afraid of death? Did he not realize what it meant to be dead and buried under the ground until now? Those thoughts of hers couldn't continue as she saw him get up once again, starting to regain control of the machine. The scene changed again. Kamina was in front of the same skeleton as before, when he noticed something about it.

"No…no it can't be!" He uttered as he kept sweeping away the dirt. As he swept, it was revealed that the skeleton was wearing the exact same cape as his father was. "Dad…you went and bought it out here?!" Suddenly Homura saw something she thought she would never see from Kamina. He had tears in his eyes. "You…you didn't wait…you died too damn fast! DAAAAAAAAAD!" He shouted. Homura looked at him in sorrow. All this time he had wanted to follow in his father's footsteps only to see his corpse not too far from where his village was. The scene changed again.

This time, Kamina was inside the Gurren she knew, and was holding Lagann. Another enemy mecha was in front of them, this one taller and slender than the other one.

"You ready little brother?" Kamina shouted. "We're gonna do the you-know-what!"

"Bro? What are you talking about?" Simon replied.

"Dumbass! We're gonna combine!" Homura then watched as Kamina very stupidly jammed Lagann's drill into the top of Gurren. "You see that? Now we got two faces too! We're the same as you now fuzzball!" As the enemy mecha began to strike, the same bright green light from before started shining from the mecha as Lagann finished its combination.

"_How foolish is this man?"_ Homura thought to herself. How did he know they would become stronger by simply attaching Lagann to his Gurren? It was one stupid move after another with this man, and yet somehow things always worked out for him! Those thoughts continued in her mind as Gurren Lagann began a strong offense on the enemy.

"Listen good you fuzzball! Combining is all about one manly spirit slamming into another!" Kamina shouted as Gurren Lagann grabbed the enemy mecha's helmet and put it on top of Lagann. "It's a combining of courage that sets a man's soul on fire! You hear that?! From this moment on, the name of this mecha, is GURREN LAGANN!" Homura clenched her fists at his logic. Why were things so simple for him, and not for her? She continued to think that as the scene changed again. This time, Kamina was in front of a sword with his father's cape on it, and what he said next really shocked her.

"Sorry dad, I'm moving on now." Homura's eyes widened. She didn't know how much time had passed, but considering the state of the place they were at, she didn't have a large estimate. How had he gotten over his father's death so quickly? "I'm going to see all those horizons in your place." He added as he grabbed his father's cape and put it on his back. "All right, we found the enemy's headquarters!" He continued as Homura noticed his usual bravado coming back to him. The other villagers gave them something for their journey, and after the red-headed girl named Yoko joined them, they declared that they would take down the beastmen to make a change for the surface world.

"_Despite his stupidity, his resolve is pure._" Homura thought. When Homura first saw him, he had reminded her of Sayaka. Brash, arrogant, and she thought that when he made the contract, he would meet the same fate as her. But seeing this and the way he acted around Simon, she could understand who he was better.

* * *

Kamina stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. After watching past Homura clumsily adapt to her new time-stopping powers, he had watched Madoka once again on the ground. Not dead this time, but instead something different was happening. Madoka screamed as her Soul Gem morphed into a Grief Seed and a dark cloudy mist came out of it. Kamina watched as Homura looked on the horrifying site.

"Why…Why is this happening?" She uttered, before the scene changed again to her in a bedroom. She opened her eyes and looked up at a calendar. "I have to warn them!" She added. The scene changed again to a some strange room with a lot of pipes. Sayaka, Mami, and Madoka were there along with Homura.

"_This kid went back in time to stop her friend's sacrifice?!"_ Kamina grit his teeth in anger. But as he thought about it, Simon would probably have done the same thing to him if given the chance. He continued to think this as Sayaka rejected Homura's words about the magical girls becoming witches. The scene changed again to a familiar scene Kamina was a part of not too long ago. Sayaka's witch was there, and her friends were desperately trying to get her to come to her senses. Only this time, Kamina wasn't physically there to help them. Seeing the situation as hopeless, Homura activated her bombs and destroyed Sayaka's witch.

"_She's turned into a witch before?"_ Kamina thought. Now he realized what he meant when Homura said there was no chance of saving Sayaka. How many times has she been through this? He couldn't continue that train of thought as he was not prepared for what happened next. Mami had tied up Homura and shot Kyoko's Soul Gem.

"If Soul Gems give birth to witches, then we all have to die! Both you, and me!" Mami stuttered with tears in her eyes. Kamina looked at her with shock on his face. This girl had put on a tough mask, but it was very fragile one.

"Blondie…" Kamina softly uttered. He never thought Mami would actually go and do something like that to her own comrades. He saw Madoka shoot an arrow at her Soul Gem, causing her to drop dead as well. Kamina clenched his fists as Madoka started sobbing at the entire situation she had gotten herself into. It was despicable to think that fuzzball was profiting off of all of this. The scene changed again. This time, they were in the same spot as before, only both Homura and Madoka were down on the ground defeated.

"Hey…" Homura said weakly. "How about the two of us become monsters…and really mess up this terrible world?" Kamina looked at her, stunned as she continued. "We can do it until there's no more evil, sadness, and suffering forever. Let's just break everything to dust!" She stopped talking when Madoka put a Grief Seed next to Homura's Soul Gem, cleansing it. Homura looked at it in shock, and then back at Madoka. "W-why would you use your last one on me?!"

"Because I want to ask you something. It's something only you can do Homura-chan. You can go back in time…right?" Madoka replied as her voice got weaker and weaker. "Can you change history…and stop stupid me before I got tricked by Kyubey?" Kamina's jaw dropped at that. Not even he could see that coming.

"I swear! No matter how many times I have to do this over, I will protect you Kaname-san!" Homura shouted back, tears in her eyes once again.

"Good…can I ask you another thing Homura-chan?" Madoka added, her voice almost inaudible to Kamina at this point. "I don't want to become a witch. There…may be terrible things in this world...but there are lots of things worth protecting…as well." Homura, shocked at what she meant, knew what she had to do. She took out a pistol out from her shield and fired at Madoka's Soul Gem. At this point, Kamina was too stunned and shocked to even say anything. There was absolutely nobody he knew who had it that rough. Absolutely no one. He continued to think that as the scene changed again.

* * *

Homura couldn't help but smile to herself as she saw the next few scenes. They had met quite a few people on their journey. Throughout the entire time Kamina h been trying to make Simon stronger as a person. It only reminded her of how Madoka was able to change her from her weak, timid self and become stronger. Even Yoko started to develop feelings for him. The scene she saw after those scenes is what caused her to regain her serious composure.

The team had come across a massive enemy gunman. Their strategy was to lure out the smaller enemies out of the big gunman so that Simon could steal the big one by combining with it in Lagann. At first, the plan was going smoothly. The team was able to successfully lure the enemy out and get Lagann to merge with it, but something was wrong with Simon. Apparently, he was having trouble getting complete control over the massive mecha. Once Kamina realized something was wrong, he rushed up to where Simon was. He ended up tripping in his Gurren and he fell out on top of Lagann.

"Open the hatch Simon!" Kamina shouted as Simon did so. "Let's see you grit those teeth!" Kamina added and to Homura's shock, he punched Simon in the cheek! He punched him so hard that he ended up flipping over in Lagann's seat.

"B-Bro?" Simon uttered.

"Have you snapped out of it yet? Now listen here, if you ever start to doubt yourself I'll come and belt you one, you got that! Don't forget that I'm with you! Believe in the Simon that I have faith in!" Kamina shot back smiling. Simon then returned the smile as the Spiral gauge in Lagann filled up all the way. Homura looked at the two and softly smiled to herself as fond memories came back to her. Seeing this really reminded her of her first meeting with Madoka. Well, she knew Madoka would never punch her in the face, but she would always cheer her up when she was feeling doubtful before the Walpurgisnacht disaster started. But as if on cue when she thought about disaster, something happened.

As Kamina got back inside Gurren, a bright blue light fired upwards through his cockpit, injuring him and causing blood to spray on the inside as Gurren was launched into the air. Another enemy mecha popped out from underneath Gurren. It was bigger than the tall one from the combining, and it brandished a large spear.

"I won't hand over my Dai-Gunzan so easily!" Came the voice of the commanding beastman inside.

"Thymilph! When did you-UGH!" Kamina shouted. Homura watched in horror as the tall mecha from the first combination came back and used Gurren's own glasses against Kamina. The beastman named Thymilph extended the length of its spear in a fashion similar to Kyoko. It sliced off Gurren's leg.

"You're a tenacious man, but now it's the end of the line!" Thymilph shouted as he stabbed Gurren in the middle where Kamina was sitting.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Homura looked on in horror as she heard Kamina scream. The entire battlefield seemed to go silent after hearing that.

"BROOOO!" The silence was broken by Simon's horrified scream. The giant mecha he was piloting started to glow a brilliant green light as beastman after beastman was flung out of it. Its cannons started firing all over the place as lava erupted from the cracks in the ground. She saw Kamina's body in Gurren, barely moving as she heard voices around him telling Simon to snap out of it. Then something she could never have seen coming happened. Kamina got up again, while still battered and beaten as blood ran down his chest and head.

"Simon! Let's see you grit those teeth!" Kamina shouted again. He launched Gurren's fist from its body and rocketed it towards Simon in Lagann. Despite getting punched again by his soul brother, Simon appeared to be very happy.

"Bro! You're alive!"

"Simon, just who the hell do you think you are?" Kamina uttered. Homura watched in awe as Gurren lifted its remaining arm upwards and pointed its index finger towards the sky. "Isn't your drill the drill that's gonna pierce through the heavens? What are you sitting around for? We've won! That big-ass gunman is yours now!" He screamed as he slumped back down.

"Heh." He softly said to himself as he looked at his wound. "That asshole got me real good back there." His words were interrupted as he heard Thymilph's angry voice from outside. He sighed. "That old fuzzball just doesn't know when to give up does he?" He whispered. "Simon! Come on! Let's send these losers packing." He added as Simon's confused face appeared on Gurren's internal screen. "Let's combine! As our last fight with Gurren Lagann, let's finish things up here!"

"Right bro!" Simon shouted as Homura saw him jump inside Lagann from the giant mecha and attach itself to Gurren. The transformation process started as Gurren's damaged body got fixed up as the combination process continued.

"We brawlers are strengthened by willpower!" Kamina shouted. "Even when we are mocked as reckless and crazy!"

"If there's a wall in our way then we smash it down!" Simon chimed in. "If there's no path then we carve one with these hands!"

"The magma of our souls burns with a mighty flame! SUPER ULTRA COMBINING! GURREN LAGANN!" They both shouted together as Gurren reattached its glasses to its eyes.

"JUST WHO…" Simon shouted.

"IN THE HELL…" Kamina continued.

"DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!" They shouted in unison as a volcano behind them erupted. As their comrades cheered for Gurren Lagann's arrival, even Homura couldn't help but smile at their companionship. The more she saw of this, the more it reminded her of her past friendship with Madoka.

"_Those two…_" Homura thought to herself. He was a fool that man, but a very different kind of fool. Any normal man would have backed down after a harsh wound like that, but here Kamina was, pushing himself forward with all his might with Simon. As the enemy gunmen counterattacked, Gurren Lagann shot many drills out of its body in a fashion similar to how it took out the witch that nearly killed Mami. Thymilph fired one last blast at Gurren Lagann, but much to his shock, the mecha blocked the blast with his hand.

"Listen Simon…" Kamina softly whispered. "Believe in yourself. Not the Simon that I believe in, not in the Kamina that you believe in, believe in the you, who believes in yourself." The scene started to fade away as Kamina struck Thymilph down using the same technique Sayaka had used. The scene faded the more she saw of it.

"Later…buddy" Was the last thing Homura heard before the scene vanished completely.

* * *

Kamina could barely stand to watch this. It all made sense now to him. How Homura acted, why she was like that, and why she was determined to stop Madoka from making the contract. She was now fighting Walpurgisnacht, and losing. The witch was even more relentless then Sayaka's witch. Homura had leapt up towards it, but a giant building slammed into her and onto another building. Kamina grit his teeth. She couldn't possibly take that thing down alone. Unfortunately, a certain fuzzball knew that as well. Kamina looked down to find Kyubey along with Madoka, who was looking at the scene in horrible.

"That's horrible! This just can't be right!" Madoka shouted.

"It was like this from the beginning. There's no way she can achieve victory on her own." Kyubey replied. Kamina's anger only increased after hearing that. "But you have the power to change this horrible fate. All this despair and tragedy can be erased. Just make a contract with me, and become a magical girl!"

"You son of a bitch…." Kamina couldn't even shout at this thing anymore. His anger was just too great. He was using Homura's own despair to trick Madoka into making a contract! Homura apparently knew this as well, as she screamed at Madoka not to fall into his trap. But Homura's words didn't seem to reach her as she began to fall. A bright light then emanated from where Madoka and Kyubey was as the scene changed again. Kamina found himself in the same spot where Homura and Madoka were when they were defeated before, but something was different this time. Homura was standing alongside Kyubey, looking up at a monstrous shadow that loomed above them.

"Well, I could never have estimated that Madoka would take down Walpurgisnacht with a single shot!" Kyubey remarked as Homura looked down, her hair waving in the wind. She asked if Kyubey knew what would end up happening to her. "But even so, there is only one ending for magical girls. It is only natural that the greatest magical girl would transform into the greatest witch. I estimate that with her power, it'll take ten days for her to ultimately destroy the entire planet." He emotionlessly stated as Kamina's rage increased. "But that is humanity's problem, not ours. Our quota is almost met with the energy we gained from her."

Homura then turned around and began to walk away from him. Kamina knew what she was going to do before she did it. He then saw her running through a large white corridor.

"I'll do it over." She stated. "No matter how many times I have to go back, I'll will definitely save you…Madoka."

All of these scenes flashed over in Kamina's head. The anger he held towards that damn fuzzball was at a critical point now. To think that he was taking advantage of her own struggling to get the one thing Homura didn't want. It enraged him as images of that invincible fuzzball stayed in his mind. It was all his fault. That damn fuzzball had hurt one too many souls. No matter how many times Homura would reset the timeline, Kamina didn't think she had what it took to defeat that monstrosity. No. There was one critical piece missing from those scenes. The one piece that could change this horrible fate.

Him.

Kamina grinned to himself as he realized it. Gurren Lagann had what it took. Team Dai-Gurren outnumbered that thing. Yes. This would be where it ends. Kamina's face that was filled with rage turned into a determined smile as his anger cooled down.

"Don't screw with me. You bastard fuzzball." Kamina said to himself as the scenes of Homura began to fade away. "It ends now!" Kamina added. "I Kamina, will no longer tolerate this cycle of never-ending despair! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AMMMMMMM?!" He shouted as the scenes faded away faster.

* * *

They both found themselves back in Homura's apartment. Both of them looked at each other with shocked expressions on their faces. They both looked like that for a moment before Kamina broke the silence.

"I saw it all." He bluntly stated, before his bravado came back to him. "Don't worry. Team Dai-Gurren is not gonna just stand by and let that thing walk all over you! Not after the crap you've been thr-"

"No." Homura interrupted, much to Kamina's shock. "You don't understand. Madoka is happy now." The tone in her voice had gone blunt once again. "If we all were to team up against Walpurgisnacht, there would be casualties. Of all the times I've gone back in time, Madoka had never looked this happy before with everyone while still not making the contract." Homura clenched her shaking fists. "If she saw even one of us fall during the battle, then she _will_ make the contract."

"Homura, can you not see that I'm trying to help you here?! Only a moron would reject help from the mighty Kamina! Especially someone in a tight spot like where you are right now!" Kamina shot back.

"I know!" Homura shot back as well. "But before I was only concerned with saving Madoka. Now that all of her friends are alive and well, Walpurgisnacht is the only thing that can destroy that happiness. That's why I won't rely on anyone anymore. I don't know how you were able to survive and end up here after that battle of yours, but don't think you need to put yourself and all the others on the line for my pitiful sake. I'll defeat Walpurgisnacht with my own hands. So tell the others to stay out of this." Kamina put on his glasses once again, and turned around and prepared to leave. "But I was wrong about you before. For all the good that you've done to help Madoka and the others, I thank you. But you have already done enough for everyone at this point."

"Sure. Whatever you say kid." He uttered as he walked out the door. He then smiled to himself. A young woman has no place giving orders to the mighty leader of team Dai-Gurren! He continued to think that as he walked back towards Mami's apartment, not realizing that Kyubey was just about to hop inside Homura's apartment, to tell her what her time-travelling has ultimately done to Madoka.

* * *

**OH MY GOODNESS.**

**Man was this a pain in the ass to write! I always wonder why there aren't a lot of crossover fics where the characters look into the past of the other characters.**

**Well now I see why! Man it was difficult to recreate those famous scenes from both shows! I also had to be very careful with their reactions to it. Nonetheless, I think I did all right. Props to whoever has the patience to rewrite all that stuff for their own fics. But now the final battle looms near! I've been waiting a long time to get to it! Trust me, you're gonna love what I have in store for you soon!**

**So you know what? I'm gonna go back on my word on the whole no more next chapter title thing, cause I know what I'm calling the next one!**

**Next Chapter: Libera me from my hell!**


	14. Libera Me from My Hell

"You…saw what?" Mami asked, shocked. The next morning, Kamina told Mami everything that he saw in Homura's memories. Needless to say, she was horrified by the fact that she had suffered a breakdown and was killed by Madoka.

"I didn't believe at first either blondie!" Kamina retorted, eating another piece of Mami's pancakes. "But I saw it with my own two eyes! That's not even all of it! Apparently she saw into my past too!"

"This happened as soon as you placed your Soul Drill next to her Soul Gem?" Mami asked. Kamina nodded. Mami then took out her own Soul Gem, and stared at the green light inside it with a concerned look on her face. She discovered the strange light after she was told that her Soul Gem housed her actual soul. Ever since then, she was mystified by it. As time went on, it continued to keep getting brighter and brighter. She had considered asking Kyubey what it was all about, but she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. But setting that aside, she got back to the original topic. "If what you saw is true Kamina-san, t-then that's all the more reason for us to team up and defeat Walpurgisnacht together!"

"I know that!" Kamina shot back. "I don't care what she says. She can't tell team Dai-Gurren to back down from a fight!" He added as he pumped his fist in the air. "But there's something about what I saw bugging me blondie." He put his fist down as the expression on his face turned serious. "The more that kid went back in time, the more that damn fuzzball tried to get Madoka to make her contract! It was like it was mocking her the harder she tried!"

"That is strange." Mami replied. "How could that be possible if she was reliving the same chain of events over and over again? Shouldn't everything have reset?"

"Unfortunately for her, Mami Tomoe, not everything resets to zero when she goes back in time." Said a familiar disgustingly cheerful voice. Mami and Kamina both looked to find Kyubey sitting on her open windowsill. The room seemed to get darker as soon as he entered. Kamina simply put his glasses on, frowned, and looked away. At this point, he was too pissed off at the damn fuzzball he couldn't even stand to look at it. Mami, controlling her anger as much as she could, kept her eyes on it.

"I thought Kamina told you that you're not welcome around any of us?" Mami replied with no emotion in her voice as she tried to look as stern as possible.

"I just figured I should share some information with you. After all, it's because of Homura Akemi that Madoka has such a vast amount of potential in her." Mami looked at him, shocked. Even Kamina turned around and looked at him after hearing that. "I was there when your Soul Drill exposed itself to Homura's Soul Gem Kamina. I saw Homura's and your past as well. Every time Homura Akemi went back in time to protect Madoka, she was unwittingly ended up causing her magical potential to continue increasing. You see, the potential of a magical girl is determined by the amount of karmic destiny attached to them."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean fuzzball?" Kamina replied through clenched teeth.

"Simply speaking, it is determined by who they are in life. If she was a queen, or a great warrior, then she would have a lot of potential on her own. Every time Homura went back in time, it was centered on the sole purpose of protecting Madoka. But by doing that, she had tied more threads of fate around her each time." Mami's fists shook more and more as she heard this. The room also seemed to continue getting darker as well as the sky started to be filled with gray clouds.

"So you're saying that…"

"Yes. Homura Akemi is the one responsible for creating Madoka Kaname, the ultimate magical girl, and then the ultimate witch."

"That's not going to happen." Kamina bluntly stated, with his back turned. He put on his cape that was hanging on the couch. "Team Dai-Gurren is going to be the ones taking Walpurgisnacht down. It can be done if we pull our strength with Gurren Lagann." He made sure Kyubey would see the flaming skull with glasses that was on the cape on his back.

"Then you'd best get a move on." Kyubey responded. "Because it's already here, Man of the Spiral." Kyubey then quickly hopped away from them as those words sunk into their heads. Both Mami and Kamina looked shocked at that. Walpurgisnacht couldn't be here already! They looked outside. Dark clouds had occupied the morning sky. They were circling in on a certain part of the city.

"I don't believe it..." Mami uttered. "H-How could it be here already?!" She looked in her pockets; there were only two Grief Seeds. She remembered that Kyoko had used up hers in the battle to save Sayaka last night, so those two was all that they had left. They were nowhere near prepared for this.

Kamina looked at the scene with a cold stern look on his face. The look in his eyes was hidden by his glasses. His cape blew as small gust of wind came through the window. This fight was going to be a tough one, he could tell. The fight for the Dai-Gunzan was carried out with careful planning with Simon and the other past members of team Dai-Gurren. But even so…it only pumped him up.

"Let's go. Blondie." Kamina stated with a smile on his face. "Let's go get the others."

"Kamina-san! I don't think we can-" Mami replied back, unsure of whether they would be able to take Walpurgisnacht down unprepared.

"It's not a matter of can or can't blondie." Kamina replied as he began to walk out the door. "It's about that one goal, and how we're gonna force our way down our own path no matter how what the hell stands in our way. We can't let ourselves be distracted by the what-if's, maybe's, and if-only's distract us. Now let's go find the others." He finished as he turned around and grinned at her. Mami then smiled in response as Kamina enlarged Lagann outside. The only thing that broke the silence between them was an announcement coming from a loudspeaker for everyone to evacuate to a shelter for an upcoming storm.

"Right. Kamina-san. I'll believe in the you who believes in me, and the rest of our team." She replied, the expression on her face turning from scared to fierce with determination. "Let's go." She uttered as she ran outside with Kamina.

* * *

"How…how is this possible?" Homura uttered as she ran outside in the middle of the city. When the public service announcement came on, she immediately knew what was coming. So why had Walpurgisnacht arrived so early? She continued to think this as she ran past the small familiars. There was no doubt about it. Up in the sky, as fearsome as ever, the mega witch queen was there. Its gears began spinning on its upside-down skirt. Its monstrous laughter began from its face. She looked at the monstrosity with fear in her eyes for a moment, before that fear quickly turned into determination. "I don't care how early it arrived. This time, I will definitely stop it." She said to herself as she transformed.

Instantly, she brought out almost every single RPG rocket launcher she could from her shield. There had to be at least fifty there. She would have had more had she had been more prepared. She stopped time and fired every single one of them at the massive witch. She looked at it with disappointment as Walpurgisnacht only seemed amused by her efforts and continued its monstrous female laughter.

Not letting that get the better of her, she fired mortars at the witch as it continued to laugh at her. Homura cursed under her breath. Had she had been more prepared, she would have been able to set the bombs under the giant towers. Going to the next best option, she ran to a nearby fuel-tanker truck and began to control it with her magic. She drove it up a bridge and rammed it into Walpurgisnacht's upside-down face. But it continued to laugh, not fazed at it at all as she fell into the water below the bridge. She wasn't finished there. She picked up more fuel-tankers with her magic and continued to ram it into Walpurgisnacht. As each one exploded on it, the witch's laughter only seemed to get louder. That's when it counter-attacked.

Suddenly, buildings lifted off of the ground from a massive whirlwind. The witch began to throw them everywhere, causing destruction in its wake. Homura knew she had to stop it at all costs, because if it reached the shelter where Madoka was, it would be all over. Mustering all the magic she could, she leapt from building to building, shooting down the small humanoid familiars. They laughed along with Walpurgisnacht, as if they mocked her as well. Another whirlwind whipped up. More buildings took to the sky, one of them closing in on Homura. She readied her shield to stop time.

Nothing happened. Homura took a quick look at her Soul Gem and found that it had grown dark.

"_No…Not now!"_ She thought before the massive skyscraper collided with her. When she came to, she found herself trapped. Part of the rubble had landed on top of her right leg, and she couldn't pull it out. "Why? Why can't I beat it no matter how many times I try?" She then readied herself to go back in time for another chance. But then she stopped, remembering Kyubey's words to her after Kamina left that night. "If I go back again…Madoka's destiny will be even worse. Then…everything I've done was…" She said to herself as she realized she couldn't do anything to save Madoka in the end. In the end it was because of her that she would suffer. Her Soul Gem started to become darker as that thought lingered in her head. She closed her eyes as tears began to form in them. She prepared for her end a smaller building was closing in on her. "_I'm sorry…Madoka."_

The sweet embrace of death never came. The only thing she heard after that, was the sound of spinning metal. Opening her eyes, she looked at her savior. A giant red mecha was in front of her, the drill in its hands spinning as it shattered through the building, protecting Homura from the rubble. It turned around, and Homura knew what it was as soon as she saw the two faces.

Gurren Lagann. Suddenly, three figures jumped out of Lagann. Homura knew them too well. Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami were standing in front of her, with Mami giving Homura a Grief Seed.

"I thought I said that once you gave up, it's over kid?" She heard Kamina's voice speak from inside Gurren.

"Y-you…" Homura uttered.

"Now that sure as hell ain't like you!" Kyoko smirked, as Kamina lifted the rubble off of Homura's leg. "What happened to miss mysterious?"

"If you think I'm just going to sit on the sidelines right after I find my own path, think again transfer-student." Sayaka added with a smile.

"Walpurgisnacht is witch that cannot be defeated by one magical girl alone." Mami added with a soft smile. "That is why we must work together as one now."

"The big one finally shows up!" Kamina shouted as he marveled at Walpurgisnacht's size up close. "Blondie, Sayaka, Kyoko, Homura! You ready to do this?!" He added as he turned around. Before Homura could react, she had been grabbed by him and thrown into the sky to end up landing inside Lagann. She could see the other magical girls in front of her, their weapons brandished in their hands. "The reputation of team Dai-Gurren echoes far and wide! We embark on the path leading towards tomorrow!"

"Even when confronted by despair, we continue digging until we find our way through!" Sayaka shouted.

"Our will to continue living is the candle that burns the flames within our hearts!" Mami shouted as well.

"This is so gonna cramp my style…" Kyoko softly uttered under her breath, taking a bite out of a cracker before continuing. "Joining with yesterday's enemy to smash through destiny's pathetic wall!" Homura looked at the other magical girls with awe. Never before had each of them showed that enthusiasm and determination in their voices before. What really caught her attention wasn't shown in their voices. There no doubt, no fear, and no hesitation. Just pure determination through and through. As her Soul Gem softly sparked with a green light, she knew she had no choice at this point. All that was left was to fight with her fellow magical girls.

"**MAGICAL COMBINING! GURREN LAGANN! JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!"**

* * *

Madoka stayed in the shelter with her family as the lights above them shook. A million thoughts were ringing in her head at that point. When she looked out the window, she saw a massive witch. It could only have been Walpurgisnacht. But soon after she saw it, she Gurren Lagann began to fight against it. It was scary, but she had faith in Kamina and all her friends. Her friends telepathically told her to stay in the shelter no matter what happened.

"_Madoka. Could I have a word with you?"_ Kyubey's voice rang through her mind. Madoka turned her head and found him sitting at the doorway. She turned around and ignored him. After everything that's happened, she didn't want to even think about him anymore. Walpurgisnacht would be defeated, and then that would be it. All the suffering could finally stop.

"_You'd best listen to him."_ Said another voice in her mind. This voice was much deeper and had an echoing boom to its voice. Madoka's head shot up. Whose voice was that? "_Should you even want a sliver of hope for your companions to get what they desire, you will listen to what he has to say."_ Madoka suddenly got nervous. The voice had a very commanding tone to it. She turned to her family and said she was going to the bathroom to hear what Kyubey had to say.

"They weren't prepared for this fight." Kyubey stated. Madoka looked outside and had found that Gurren Lagann was holding its own, along with the other magical girls, but Walpurgisnacht wasn't taking much damage. "Eventually, they will run out of strength, and that will be the end of it."

"You're wrong." Madoka replied back, making her tone as stern as possible. "They can definitely win. If Sayaka-chan could be saved, then I have faith they can defeat Walpurgisnacht."

"Perhaps they can, but do you think they can win without any casualties?" Madoka turned to Kyubey and turned back at the fight. There were a lot of giant buildings being thrown around. It was possible that not everyone would make it out alive. "Unpreparedness is a terrible foe in of itself. The loss of a comrade because of that would lower their morale, and they may end up losing in the end."

"I won't…believe that." Madoka uttered, fear becoming evident in her voice. "They can win! Kamina-san, Sayaka-chan, Kyoko-chan, Mami-san, Homura-chan, they can all win with Gurren Lagann!"

"Is that so? Perhaps you should take a closer look and see for yourself how they are doing." Kyubey added as a white light appeared in between his soulless eyes. Suddenly, Madoka had a front-and-center view of the fight. But as Madoka lost her vision from her current surroundings, she didn't notice that someone had entered the room she was in, hearing everything she and the small Incubator said.

* * *

"Gurren Boomerang!" Kamina shouted. He grabbed the giant triangular glasses on his mecha and threw them at the witch. It spun at the speed of a buzz saw, slicing through some familiars, unfortunately, Walpurgisnacht dodged it as they came back to Gurren Lagann. The giant witch then threw more buildings at the mecha. Mustering all her remaining strength inside Lagann, Homura made Gurren Lagann dodge every building thrown at them.

While the witch was busy attacking Gurren Lagann, Sayaka and Kyoko went in for their attacks. They hopped from building to building and used their sharp weapons to slice through the familiars that tried to stop him. But they grew in number, and they found themselves unable to advance further towards Walpurgisnacht as they surrounded them on top of a mid-air building.

"Still think we should let the familiars live?" Sayaka smirked at Kyoko. Kyoko grinned back at her.

"Nah, these things are starting to get on my nerves." She replied as she transformed her spear into its chain-link mode. She waved it in front of her as the familiars closed in. She sliced through every single one of them. Sayaka in turn, summoned many cutlasses from the ground, simultaneously stabbing them as well. However more and more came from Walpurgisnacht. They both grit their teeth as the mega witch began to get out of their sight. It headed towards the ground level. "_Mami!"_ Kyoko telepathically cried. "_It's heading towards you!"_

"_Right. I'm ready."_ Mami replied. She summoned every single musket she possibly could, and fired them all at once at Walpurgisnacht. None of her bullets even scratched it as it charged towards her. Nonetheless, she continued firing even as the laughing witch closed in on her.

"Blondie! Look out!" Kamina shouted. Gurren Lagann ran up and grabbed her as the witch shot through the road where Mami was a second ago.

"Tomoe Mami!" Homura cried. "Get to a safer position! Focus on firing at a distance!" Mami quickly complied and used her ribbons to get to higher ground on one of the buildings.

"Damn this thing!" Kamina grit his teeth. Fighting this on the ground was getting really annoying. The witch kept throwing things at it that prevented them from getting many hits on it. On the few occasions when they did get hits on it, it sure had a damn hard shell of a body! It appeared to keep shrugging its attacks off like they were nothing. Walpurgisnacht then rose into the sky once again. An idea then popped into Kamina's head as he saw the damaged buildings in the sky. "Homura! Use that time-stopping move of yours! I got an idea!" Homura softly nodded and did what he said. He leapt into the air and jumped from the buildings in mid-air. He kept jumping until he reached the highest one. Then he jumped off of the tallest one, and shot down towards Walpurgisnacht as time unfroze. Walpurgisnacht threw a massive truck towards Gurren Lagann, but the giant mecha smashed through it and closed in on the witch.

"MAN ON FIRE…" Kamina shouted as Gurren Lagann burst into flames from smashing into the car. "GRAND CHARIOT…." Gurren Lagann flipped in mid-air and stretched its leg towards the witch. "KIIIIIIIIIIIIICK!" The flaming mecha rammed into Walpurgisnacht, knocking it back and slamming it into the water where the bridge was. Gurren Lagann jumped out of the ocean, landing near a dock.

"_Is…it over?_" Homura wondered as it stared into the water where Walpurgisnacht fell.

"_Hey!"_ Kyoko's voice rang through their minds. "_The familiars all disappeared after that! I think we finally took this bitch down!"_

"_Great work you two! It's over!"_ Sayaka's voice rang through their minds as well. Mami ran up to Gurren Lagann, and looked out towards the water. The entire battlefield city was completely silent. Mami looked into the water, and noticed bubbles rising out of it. Before they knew it, Walpurgisnacht arose from the water, looking as strong as ever. Another whirlwind whipped up as more skyscrapers were forced out of the ground. They all shot towards Gurren Lagann. The giant mecha quickly grabbed Mami and frantically ran to avoid the massive buildings.

"Damn it all! That bitch was just playing with us this whole time!" Kamina shouted.

* * *

"Well it won't be long now Anti-Spiral." The Incubators stated. "Walpurgisnacht shall now begin its counterattack, and that will be the end of it." They received no answer. The Incubators were surprised. They were so preoccupied with watching the fight they didn't notice the Anti-Spiral leave. But as it was thinking it, the said black and white entity had reappeared, and it wasn't in a good mood.

"What is happening right now?" The entity spoke.

"The magical girls and the Spiral warrior are fighting a losing battle. They used up quite a bit of magic in their attacks, and Walpurgisnacht is becoming more and more relentless. It's only a matter of time now before they fall into despair and die." The Incubators looked at the Anti-Spirals in the eyes. "But with that being said, where did you go off to just now?"

"A certain incident has happened in our universe while we tried to fend off the rebelling Spirals. The Spirals gained an advantage and we had to end up taking drastic measures against them. But now your universe is at an even greater risk because of the Spirals!"

"Is that so? What is it this time Anti-Spiral?"

* * *

Kamina grit his teeth as Gurren Lagann was forced to dodge yet again. The witch had suddenly got more and more powerful. They couldn't even attack it that much as building after building was thrown at them. Kamina jumped from building to building in the dark sky as Homura activated Gurren Lagann's drills and drilled through the ones coming for them. The fight was getting more and more difficult.

Sayaka, Kyoko, and Mami were quickly running out of magic. They too were being put on the defense very hard. They needed a spot to recover to use the last Grief Seed. But it was getting harder and harder. The familiars that had reappeared in greater numbers continued to close in as they looked for a safe zone. But the more they closed in, the more magic they were forced to use. They ended up using less and less magic until the familiars finally got some attacks in, knowing them further away, causing them to land on some rubble hard.

"Dammit…" Kyoko uttered as she tried to get up. "Those guys were practically faking it before…"

"Hang on Kyoko…let me heal you…" Sayaka replied, also struggling. She was going to activate her healing magic, but then she saw her Soul Gem getting darker. She quickly remembered what would happen if it got too dark. "Mami! Where's the last Grief Seed?!" Sayaka cried out with all of her remaining strength. Mami was frantically searching her pockets.

"It's…no good. I can't find it anywhere! It must have fallen out when we got knocked back!" Mami cried. All of a sudden, Gurren Lagann ended up getting knocked towards where they were as well. They used every bit of strength they could to get out of the way.

"Dammit…" Kamina uttered. "This thing got real strong all of a sudden! But that's just the beginning! It ain't over yet! Right Homura?!" He shouted as he activated his screen. But Homura's expression said otherwise as she was looking up. Kamina looked up as well to find what wasn't a pretty sight. Another whirlwind whipped up as the sky began to be filled with skyscrapers, rubble, cars, and other giant objects. The dark grey sky continued to fill with them when it seemed there more of them than there were the clouds! They merged together to form a gargantuan-sized ball of debris, and Walpurgisnacht prepared itself to bring it down. "So that's that thing's finishing move eh? Homura! Let's go and-" Kamina stopped speaking when he saw the stunned state of the other magical girls. They were all lying on the ground, staring at that giant ball of death staring towards them. Kamina started yelling at them to not give up, when Walpurgisnacht then began to fire its final attack that would finish them.

What happened next couldn't have been predicted by anyone. A giant blue laser shot through the giant ball of debris, causing it to quickly incinerate to ashes. Then, at an amazingly fast speed, something rammed into Walpurgisnacht, sending it flying away. From where they were sitting, Kamina and the others could only barely make out what had stopped the attack. Al they could see was something in the shape of a strange looking star. But they could definitely hear the loud, masculine, rowdy voice that came from what saved them.

"Kamina, what the hell have you gotten yourself into now ya bozo?!"

* * *

**Next Chapter: King V.S. Queen!**


	15. King VS Queen

The magical girls along with Kamina couldn't believe what they were seeing. A giant ball of death was about to fall on them only for it to be destroyed by someone else. The strange star-shaped object moved closer towards them, until they finally got a better look at it.

It was another mecha. Its armor was colored a bright golden yellow. Its head appeared to be split open revealing a cannon of some sorts inside. In its right hand it brandished a large red spiral lance. In its left hand was a large red rectangular shield of some sort. Unlike Gurren Lagann, this mecha only had one face, and it appeared to be smiling an angry grin at them. Homura recognized it from Kamina's memories, but something seemed different about it than before, then a face appeared on Gurren and Lagann's screens. It was a man, who Homura also recognized from Kamina's memories. He had spiky blonde hair, and was wearing a strange uniform with a star on it. He then spoke up.

"I thought for a second that I survived back there, but now that you're here, I guess I really kicked the bucket didn't I?" The man spoke. Kamina looked at the man with awe.

"I don't believe it…you're…you're….who are you again?" Kamina asked. The man suddenly became enraged.

"IT'S KITTAN OF THE BLACK SIBLINGS YOU JERK! I know it's been seven years but we sure as hell didn't forget you in that time!" He yelled as the mecha shook around in anger. Then it suddenly came back to Kamina. But something about what he said mystified him as he grinned.

"Oh...! Now it's coming back to me!" Kamina replied. "But I hate to break it to you pal but we ain't dead yet! But what the hell were you talking about when you said seven years?" Kamina asked. Kittan was about to respond, when Walpurgisnacht arose from a distance. Kittan turned around in his mecha.

"I'll explain later ya bozo! Right now I've got a bitch to take down with the fearsome SPACE KING KITTAN!" He shouted as he flew towards Walpurgisnacht at an incredible speed. The familiars reappeared in the sky and charged towards his mecha, however they were unmatched compared to his speed. He waved his lance in front of them, slashing through each and every one of them. "COMIN THROUGH! GET OUTTA THE WAY!" He screamed as the other magical girls looked at him in awe.

"T-this is crazy!" Sayaka shouted. "He doesn't have any idea how strong Walpurgisnacht is!"

"Kamina-san, do you know the person inside that mecha?" Mami asked, also stunned by how fast the golden star-shaped mecha was able to move in the air. Kamina chuckled.

"Just another member of team Dai-Gurren!" He responded. "But I don't exactly remember his gunman looking like THAT." Kamina added, whistling at Kittan's performance in the dark sky. His mecha, the Space King Kittan, flew through the sky at an incredible speed despite its bulky design. Its arms and legs had folded the mecha into a compact, diamond-like shape as it flew. It ended up right in front of Walpurgisnacht's face as it unfolded.

"Chew on this!" Kittan cried out. "Space SUNBEAM!" The King Kittan pointed its massive lance at Walpurgisnacht and fired another blue laser at it. An explosion occurred as it struck Walpurgisnacht, sending the witch flying away again. The witch then started to fly towards its real target, the shelter that housed the citizens. Unfortunately for it, Kittan wasn't finished with it yet. He flew back towards Walpurgisnacht. "What's the matter? Can't swat down a bee?" Kittan shouted as he rammed into Walpurgisnacht again, jamming his lance into it. The massive witch only laughed again as it threw a storm of dilapidated city rubble towards the golden mecha. Kittan simply turned its hands into small spiral cannons and fired many mini blue lasers on the rubble, causing them to be trapped within barriers that exploded. "KIIIING KITANNNN…STINGER!" Kittan shouted as he went back on the offense and rammed into Walpurgisnacht over and over again on different parts of its body.

Homura couldn't believe her eyes. This newcomer was holding his own against Walpurgisnacht all by himself! But as she considered the details, it started to make sense to her.

"Holy crap!" Kyoko shouted, impressed at the piloting skills of Kittan. "He's actually getting to it!"

"I see now." Homura added. "We've been forced to fight Walpurgisnacht on the ground while it continued to fight in the air. It's been keeping us at a distance from it because it knows it can't fight in close range combat!" As if on cue, the instant she said that is when Walpurgisnacht started to ignore Kittan once again and charge towards them, throwing more buildings towards them. Kittan saw this and charged over towards the group.

"Move it move it move it MAKE A HOLE!" He shouted as he jumped in front of them blasted the building with another laser from his lance. He then proceeded to shield the group from the falling rubble with his shield. The mecha turned around and looked at the group with its mean-looking face. "You guys need to get your butts towards that shelter over there!" He yelled at the magical girls as he pointed his lance in the direction of the shelter. "If what that pink-haired kid there said was true, then you guys aren't exactly in a good position to fight right now!" Kamina slammed his fist on the wall inside Gurren.

"Like hell we're running away!" He shot back. "Just who the hell do you think I am?! Gurren Lagann's gotta be the one taking that thing down!"

"Are you out of your mind again?!" Kittan shouted back through his screen as he flew back towards Walpurgisnacht. "Gurren Lagann doesn't look exactly in top shape right now, plus you're using the outdated version!" Kittan pointed out how damaged Gurren Lagann's armor looked. Any more could end up breaking it apart.

"The hell do you mean by outdated?!"

"I mean, that you don't have the wings bozo! Simon was able to hijack an enemy gunman with wings to get Gurren Lagann to fly!" Kittan replied as he slashed his way through more familiars. Kamina looked shocked at that. Simon actually was able to do that? He had a _lot_ of questions for Kittan once this was all over. But right now, the thought of Gurren Lagann flying in the sky intrigued him. "Look, let me at least hold this thing off. You sit here and charge up your Spiral power!" Now Kamina was really confused.

"What the hell is Spiral power?!" Kamina shouted. If Kittan wasn't too busy dodging the familiars, he would have face-palmed at that. Explaining the power of the Spiral to Kamina was going to be easier said than done. For now he was going to have to stick to his language.

"F-Fighting spirit!" Kittan yelled. "Focus all of your fighting spirit into Gurren Lagann! That should fix it up for now! Remember the first Dai-Gunzan fight?!" Kittan continued to yell as he dodged more of Walpurgisnacht's attacks. Kamina thought back to the fight, and remembered. Gurren Lagann's leg was heavily damaged, but it repaired itself the more fighting Spirit he had. If what Kittan was saying was true, the team might just be able to make a comeback!

"All right team! Here's what we gotta do! Focus you're manly fighting spirit all on Gurren Lagann!" Kamina shouted. Homura and the other magical girls only looked confused at what he meant.

"Kamina-san!" Mami cried. "We can't use much magic! If we used more it could be dangerous!"

"Dumbass!" Kamina shot back. "I'm talking about the FIGHTING SPIRIT! Think of your will, the reason we have to win, and focus it on Gurren Lagann!" Mami at first didn't understand what he meant at first as she looked at Sayaka and Kyoko, who also looked confused. She looked at her Soul Gem as it sparked the green light once again. She then remembered Kamina's words from back inside the witch that almost took her life. "_Believe in the me that believes in you!"_ She put her faith in him, and focused her will to live on the giant mecha.

"Sayaka-san, Kyoko-san, do what he says." Mami replied sternly. "Focus your will and your reason to live on Gurren Lagann. Kyoko was about to retort back with some remark about how it wouldn't do any good, but she realized that they were at a point where any advice would be helpful. She looked to Sayaka and nodded and then focused her fighting spirit on Gurren Lagann along with Sayaka.

"_If this moron could help save Sayaka, then I'm sure whatever half-assed plan he's got could help in some way."_ She thought to herself.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" The Anti-Spiral roared at the Incubators.

"My, it seems something unexpected has occurred." The Incubators remarked. "The new Spiral life-form didn't have as much potential as the other one, but it seems that piloting one of those flying "gunman" takes the playing field to a new level." The Anti-Spiral's expression turned furious.

"You made the contract with the Spiral life-form even knowing what you know?!" It roared. The Incubators looked at them directly in the eye.

"Of course. We had no other choice." The Incubators bluntly replied. "We admit it is one of our faults as a species. Any being with magical potential that asks us for a wish, it must be granted." The Anti-Spiral's eyes became white lines as this new information sunk into its mind.

"So you are forced to grant whatever your livestock wishes no matter what they wish for?"

"Yes. Even if that wish were to rewrite the universe itself, or even if it would destroy our race entirely, we must grant whatever wish a potential magical girl has." The Anti-Spiral clenched its dark fists. Once it considered the Incubators to be an intelligent species adamant on protecting its own universe through whatever means necessary. But much like that foolish irregular back in his universe, it was only natural the same would happen to the Incubators should they be exposed to the power of the Spiral. Its train of thought was interrupted as the Incubators spoke again. "But it's not something for you to be concerned about. The new Spiral life-form may have caught Walpurgisnacht off-guard right there, but it is already starting to find an opening."

* * *

"Damn you! I'm the one you're supposed to be fighting!" Kittan yelled. As the magical girls continued to focus their Spiral power on Gurren Lagann, Walpurgisnacht started focusing its attacks on them instead of him! Because of this, Kittan had to focus on defending them at all costs! As building after building was thrown at them, Kittan responded by firing more Space Sunbeams at them. But the more it did that, the more familiars came to land some hits on him! "FACE ME LIKE A MAN YOU COWARD!" Kittan screeched at the witch. It responded by throwing more rubble at the group which Kittan intercepted with another laser. Unfortunately, that's when some familiars caught him off-guard and attacked.

Homura noticed Walpurgisnacht's change in tactics as the Space King Kittan was starting to take damage while she was focusing. The Spiral gauge inside Lagann was filling at a slow, but steady rate. She assumed that was how much power the mecha had right now. She noticed a strange green light emanating from her Soul Gem as she focused her desire to save Madoka towards the mecha. But even still, it pained her in the back of her mind to see another person suffering for her own sake. But if he fell in battle now… Her thoughts went interrupted when Kamina showed up on Lagann's screen.

"Homura! What's the hold up?! You've got a bigger fighting spirit than that!" Kamina shouted.

"How can you be so calm knowing that your friend is out there taking damage and we're all depending on him?" Homura shot back. Kamina scoffed as he put on his glasses.

"Peh! That bozo knows what he's doing! But that's not what we need to worry about right now! Isn't kicking this things ass and saving Madoka you're goal?" Kamina retorted. Homura just gave him a dumbfounded look.

"But we can't just keep sitting here! I don't know how much more your friend can take! If he falls, it's over!" Homura shot back as the Spiral gauge filled up slower.

"Dumbass! That moron's not gonna be taken down!" Kamina yelled back as Kittan shot down another building headed towards them. "Don't let yourself get pulled back by what you think can happen! You need to focus on the one thing that you're trying to accomplish and dig forward towards it no matter what the odds are!"

"He's right transfer student!" Sayaka shouted, much to Homura's surprise. The expression on her face was of pure determination like last night. She had seemed like a different person now. "I almost lost my soul to my own hatred and despair! I now know that I can accomplish anything if I set my mind to it and keep on moving forward!" The green light in her Soul Gem shone brighter as they shouted that.

"I hate to admit it, but she and the moron inside that mecha right now make a great point!" Kyoko added. "There are a lot of things on this freaking planet that piss me off, but that's all the more reason to run full steam ahead!" A green light also shined brighter in Kyoko's Soul Gem as well.

"Yes. For all that Kamina-san has done for us, and for the second chance his friend is giving, we must no longer doubt ourselves!" Mami added as her Soul gem shined a bright green light as well.

Homura watched as the Spiral gauge inside Lagann increased even faster as they said those words. It was awe-inducing. Those three were all doomed souls. In every timeline she had gone through, they had all fallen at one point before or during the final battle. But here they were now, each with a renewed sense for themselves, all because of one man's words. She then focused on her one true goal and forgot about everything else.

"_I will definitely…save you."_ Homura thought as she tuned out all her senses as she focused. "_I've spent a countless amount of time, lost and alone, trying to find a way to save Madoka."_ The Spiral gauge inside Lagann increased even faster as it filled up all the way. Even as the King Kittan ended up getting knocked back after stopping another one of the mega witch's attacks, she still continued to focus, until one thought kept screaming in her mind.

_Walpurgisnacht. IT ENDS NOW!_

Homura then screamed as her desire to save Madoka shot through her mind as Gurren Lagann once again shined a brilliant green light. Walpurgisnacht then obtained another massive amount of rubble while the Space King Kittan was still recovering from the last attack. This time however, it wasted no time as it threw the giant ball of death immediately at them as Gurren Lagann shined its brilliant green light. It landed on them as a massive explosion engulfed the area. Madoka, who was still watching the scene through Kyubey back at the shelter, looked on in absolute horror as it looked like all her friends had died right then and there.

"Do you see now Madoka?" Kyubey asked. "Walpurgisnacht was simply too strong a witch to take down unprepared. If you do not make the contract now, then this entire city will then fall. You're now the only person who can fini-what?" Kyubey interrupted himself as he saw familiar figures as the explosion subsided. The small Incubator was having a hard time comprehending what was happening when it realized what those figures were. "_Impossible! Spiral power was capable of this?!"_ It thought.

Team Dai-Gurren emerged from the blast unscathed. Gurren Lagann was shielding its arms as the bright light subsided.

"Stand your ground you bozos!" Kamina shouted. "It's time to finish this now! There's nothing to be afraid of at this point!"

"You got that right!" Kittan continued. "There sure as hell ain't a reason to be scared! Not with all these comrades around!" He put his fingers to his forehead as a salute. "Black Siblings Eldest Brother! Kittan!"

"Kyoko Sakura!" Kyoko cried out.

"Sayaka Miki!" Sayaka cried as well.

"Mami Tomoe." Mami calmly replied smiling.

"Homura Akemi." Homura added, this time genuinely smiling. The time had finally come.

"And the Mighty Kamina!" Kamina finished as he adjusted his glasses.

"**JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?!"** They all screamed. Walpurgisnacht stopped its laughter and then screamed as it continued to throw rubble after rubble at them. "**FINISHING MOVE!**"

"**GIGA…." **Kamina yelled.

"**DRILL….." **Homura cried out as well.

"**BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! DAI-GURREN DAN SPECIAL!**" They all shouted as they all shot towards Walpurgisnacht covered in different-colored streaks of light. The light covered Gurren Lagann's giant drill as it shot forward. The buildings that Walpurgisnacht threw at it were decimated as they kept smashing through them. The familiars were turned into nothing more than little sparkles of dust. When they finally reached Walpurgisnacht, they split off from Gurren Lagann and shot through the giant witch on many different parts of its body. Walpurgisnacht didn't even have time to comprehend what just happened as it found five massive holes in its body until it could no longer think, hate, or cause more destruction. It exploded in a massive amount of light as Team Dai-Gurren shot through it. As Homura realized what had just happened, she smiled. It was over, finally, it was over.

Walpurgisnacht was destroyed.

* * *

**Walpurgisnacht is now dead! Phew! Man this one was hard to write as well. I hope I wasn't too abrupt with it, but I think I got it done nicely. But it's over folks! The last witch is dead without Madoka contracting! One more chapter to go and wrap everything up neatly, and then it's over! It's been a fun ride folks!**

**Final Chapter: My Prayer! My Wish!**


	16. My Prayer! My Wish!

The city was nearly in ruins. The next day, the people couldn't believe that no one had gotten killed in such a massive storm. Weather experts couldn't understand why the damage of the storm was restricted to one area alone. They also couldn't explain why many buildings had so many massive perfect-circle shaped holes inside them. All they could say was that it was nothing more than a miracle. The people of Mitakihara would never know that it was the combined efforts of humans that caused this miracle, and those people were currently celebrating their success.

Mami Tomoe's apartment had never been livelier. The entire Dai-Gurren force along with Madoka had gathered together to celebrate their victory over Walpurgisnacht. Homura couldn't suppress the smile on her face even if she tried. After many time-loops all ending in despair, it had finally come to an end thanks to the efforts of two men and them all working together. One of those men, Kittan, was currently in the middle of explaining what went on during the seven years after Kamina's "death" back on his world.

"So we actually did it you bozo! We actually gone and took back the surface!" He cried with enthusiasm. "Before we knew it Simon had gone and jammed that drill of his right through the Spiral King!" Kamina leaned back on a cushion as he put on his glasses.

"Is that supposed to be surprising?" He grinned at the news. "I knew Simon would do it in the end! It's not like I had any doubts!"

"You sure about that?" Kyoko replied, biting down a piece of cake. "You didn't seem pretty happy when he talked about how that little brother of yours went on an emotional rampage!" She turned to Sayaka and grinned. "Like a certain other moron I know!"

"Shut up." Sayaka replied bluntly, while smiling. Madoka couldn't help but smile while sitting next to her, glad that those two had become friends. Kamina scoffed and adjusted his glasses.

"Ah I expected him to be down about it at first, but what matters is he pulled through. Just like I knew he would." Kamina replied smiling softly, before that smile turned into another grin. "Gotta say, wasn't expecting him to actually find a woman! If he isn't a man now, I don't know what he is!"

"But if everyone was saved in the end, how did you end up dying?" Mami asked, pouring tea into a cup. Kittan's expression on his face suddenly turned serious.

"I'm getting to that! Believe it or not that Spiral King actually had the nerve to call himself the ultimate guardian of humanity! But the freaky thing was, he was right!" Everyone and especially Kamina leaned in to hear this. The story suddenly got became more interesting. "Right before that bozo bit the dust, he said some crap about the moon becoming "hell's messenger" as soon as we reached space!"

"What the heck did he mean by that?" Sayaka asked.

"None of us knew! I just thought it was all a load of bull at first, but Rossiu spent day and night trying to figure out what happened! Anyways seven years passed and we ended up building a lot of cities in that time!"

"You built cities in a timespan of seven years?" Homura asked. "How is that even possible?" Kittan threw his hands in the air at that.

"Hey, it's not like we destroyed _all_ of Tepplin! We were able to salvage some gunmen and other parts, but that's not important! What's important is what happened when we tried to go to the moon!" Kamina grinned in amusement at that.

"Heh, good to know Simon's still digging even after the fight was over!" Kamina replied. He still remembered that little chat he had with him about going to the moon back in the hot springs. Kittan's expression still remained serious. But with Kittan, a serious expression on his face meant slightly angry.

"Yeah! Only that's what screwed everything up!" He continued and paused. Everyone listened in to what he had to say as he took a deep breath. "Before we know what's happening, Nia goes all evil and announces to the world that these Anti-Spiral guys were going to drop right on the Earth!" Everyone's faces immediately gained shocked expressions after hearing that. Walpurgisnacht was one thing, but the freaking _moon?!_ "Yeah! Crazy! But what was even crazier was the fact that the citizens blamed Simon for this!" Kamina's smile immediately vanished and was replaced with anger on his face as Kittan continued. "So Rossiu then usurps control and holds Simon prisoner just to calm everybody down!"

"I knew that Forehead Boy was bad news, being raised by that fraud of a high-priest!" Kamina seethed as he heard this. Mami motioned for him to calm down, as his angry side was starting to show, plus Kittan wasn't finished yet.

"So…what happened after that?" Mami replied sadly. She thought how bad Kamina was feeling knowing that it was Simon's own spirit that got him into that mess. "And who were these Anti-Spirals?"

"From what I heard from Rossiu, they were a bunch of chumps that feared the evolution of Spiral power, which is our fighting spirit. Long story short, those guys didn't like the idea of us evolving." He added with a frown before continuing. He then went on to explain how they were able to stop the moon from falling, and the girls and Kamina were shocked to hear that the moon was actually one giant gunman. "So then we started to take the fight to them after we sorted that mess out. But when we reached deep space, we learned that we weren't the only ones that made it that far before! Before we knew it, we had gotten ourselves into a trap that would have ended up killing us, that is until I kicked in!" Kamina stared at him in disbelief.

"Are you trying to say that you actually-"

"Yep. Pulled out all the stops to destroy the machine trapping us. Thought it was the end of the line there for me." Kittan then turned to Madoka. "Next thing I knew, I found myself in that city seeing everyone going to that shelter. So I followed them and ended up overhearing Pinky saying your name. Once I heard what was going on, there was no way I was gonna let you hog all the glory!" Kittan finished, while grinning.

"But…even still, were your friends really all right with you sacrificing yourself like that?" Homura asked, remembering Madoka's sacrifice that started this whole mess. Kittan gave her a questioning look for a second.

"Hey we were in a real jam, and my Space King Kittan was the only thing that could have gotten us out at that point." He replied before smiling again. But I know for sure that the fight sure as hell didn't stop after that! Simon's probably handing it to those Anti-Spirals as we're talking right now!" Kyubey, who was listening in on their conversation from a window, took this information with interest.

"_That's most likely the reason it disappeared during the Walpurgisnacht battle."_ The Incubator thought. The Anti-Spiral hadn't said anything to them after Walpurgisnacht's defeat. It had simply vanished without a trace once again. But the problem now was how they were going to get Madoka to make a contract now. Walpurgisnacht was their only trump card that they had somehow destroyed thanks to the power of the Spiral. But then it occurred to them. There was one last thing the Incubators hadn't tried to get Madoka to make the contract. It shook that thought off as the conversation continued.

"I gotta say; I knew Simon would go far, but he went farther than I ever imagined he would." Kamina said with a smile. Homura watched as the group in front of her was filled with smiles all around. Walpurgisnacht was finished, and now Madoka would finally be safe. It all seemed too good to be true. But then a thought occurred to her, why did Walpurgisnacht appear that early? In every time-loop she went through, Walpurgisnacht always arrived at the exact same time. Did it have something to do with Kamina? She turned and noticed Kyubey sitting on the windowsill before he dashed off. She didn't know why, but a bad feeling lingered in the back of her mind. Unfortunately, it only got worse throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

"Well, it appears things did not go according to our plans." The Incubators stated as the Anti-Spiral showed itself in front of them yet again. "However, we do have one last thing we can do to get Madoka to contract. We are currently showing her the history of mankind and the Incubators. Once she realizes that we've influenced their history with despair throughout all of time, she will surely make a wish and attempt to change that."

"That is of no importance to us at the moment Incubators." The Anti-Spiral emotionlessly responded. They lied, of course, but the Incubators didn't detect it. The Incubators were too interested at this sudden change in them. They had suddenly lost all the rage they had possessed earlier. "We have made a most interesting discovery that we think you should hear."

"Go on…"

"While we are able to see into other universes, there was something familiar about this one that we detected. We were impressed by your ability to maintain a balance in your universe. But our suspicions arose when you took an interest in Spiral power."

"You have stated all this to us before. What importance does this have now?" The Incubators replied, even more interested than before. The Anti-Spiral's eyes became white lines.

"Our suspicions arose even further when the second Spiral life form entered your universe. So we then investigated this matter. What we found was most interesting. This universe is directly parallel to ours." The Anti-Spiral paused before continuing. "Usually, Spiral life-forms that perish in our universe have their souls stripped away and faded into nothingness. However, we discovered that should a Spiral body perish at the moment when their Spiral power was fully awakened, the remaining Spiral power that makes up their souls would transfer into this universe."

"So that explains why the two Spiral life-forms came here." The Incubators responded.

"We now know of your pathetic limitations Incubators. Now it is time we fixed that. It's time you granted OUR wish." The Incubators were not prepared for what had happened next in its infinite space as a bright light shined from the Anti-Spirals.

"Anti-Spiral! Are you…."

* * *

Madoka sat alone in her room the next day. She looked outside the window with a frown on her face as she remembered the events from last night after the party at Mami's. Kyubey had informed her of the history of humans and the Incubators. It was almost tortuous to hear that they had influenced their society from the very beginning of their time. Famous people had made contracts with Incubators only to fall into despair and turn into witches. Kyubey had compared humans to mere cattle that were to be turned into food. It was all because Kyubey couldn't comprehend the meaning behind human emotions. But then she remembered Kamina. She remembered his attitude towards a human's fighting spirit, and how people could do anything if they set their minds to it. They even proved it when they defeated Walpurgisnacht. She believed in his words, but that wouldn't stop the sadness and despair of magical girls from continuing with their system.

"Madoka!" Her father cried out to her. "There's someone at the door for you!" Her thoughts went interrupted when she went downstairs to see who it was. Homura was at the door, smiling softly.

"Madoka. Could you come with me to my apartment? I want to have a word with you." She stated. Madoka nodded, and asked her parents if it was all right, to which they agreed. The walk to her apartment had been silent. It wasn't until they arrived when Homura started speaking.

"Now that Walpurgisnacht is dead, the amount of witches in Mitakihara will most likely decline as well. We also have a stockpile of Grief Seeds that we gained from Walpurgisnacht, so we'll also be fine."

"That's…good." Madoka replied. In truth, that had been bothering her, but not as much as what Kyubey told her last night.

"Also, I've felt a different feeling from Kyubey than usual. You've felt it too right?" Homura continued. Madoka briefly remembered that dark voice that spoke to her during the final battle. That scared it her as well. "All I'm saying is, now that everything is over, you don't have to concern yourself with being a magical girl." Homura added, emphasizing the last part. Madoka was worried about Homura as well.

"Homura-chan…Kyubey told me the truth about magical girls last night." Madoka replied. Homura raised an eyebrow. "He told me…that they were around since the beginning, and that magical girls throughout all of time fell into despair and shaped our history." Homura's hands turned into fists as she said that. "Since Kyubey told me I had a lot of potential, I think I can change tha-"

"Don't do it!" Homura cried out. She slammed her hands on the table as her voice shook. "The fight is over! Leave the rest of the witches to us! No one is forcing you to fight!"

"I know but…" Madoka stuttered. "I feel like I have the power to help everyone now. I think that I can destroy Kyubey's system of witc-!" Her sentence went interrupted as she found out that Homura had wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Don't. Please." Homura stuttered as her voice cracked and tears leaked. "Not when I finally won. I finally protected you."

"Homura-chan…?"

"Madoka I…come from the future. I've met you before over and over again, and I've seen you die every time. I kept redoing the same month over and over again, trying to change your fate, and I always failed. Until he came." The image of Kamina standing proudly grinning as his cape flowed in the wind came to her mind. "He changed everyone's fate, and saved us all. Finally, this cycle of despair and tragedy could end!"

"W-What are you..." Madoka could barely utter as Homura's words sunk in. Homura only hugged her tighter.

"I'm sorry…I'm only uttering nonsense right? I'm only a transfer student you've barely known for a month…" Homura continued. She had to stop Madoka from making the contract right here and now! "The more times I went back, the further I've drifted away from you. But no matter how far I went, I kept promising that I'd save you! Now I've finally achieved that end! My prayer and wish has finally been answered!"

"Homura-chan I…"

"The point you're at now…making the contract would mean instant death." Homura uttered. "So please…live the life you currently live. Don't throw it away!" Those words lingered in Madoka's mind as Homura continued the embrace. She knew that the wish she wanted to be granted would ultimately probably destroy her. But…even so, this is something she wanted to do for herself, and for the sake of all magical girls. Slowly breaking away from the hug, she thanked Homura for inviting her over, and left.

"_I'm sorry Homura-chan…but this is something I feel that only I can do._"

* * *

"So, any idea why Pinky called us out here?" Kittan asked Kyoko the next day, while practically half-asleep. He had spent the night in her little shack that she had the nerve to call an apartment.

"No clue." Kyoko responded, taking a bite out of a cookie. "But she's obviously got something on her mind, dragging us all the way to a place like this." Kyoko added as she looked at her surroundings. They were walking in a massive field filled with flowers. Ahead of them was a large view of the half-destroyed city. Also ahead of them stood Sayaka, Mami, Kamina, Homura, and Madoka alongside Kyubey. "So what gives kid? Why'd ya call us out here?" Madoka looked at all her friends in front of her, and then at Kyubey before speaking up.

"Everyone. I've decided to become a magical girl." She stated. Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor as they gasped. Almost immediately the group erupted into protest.

"Madoka-san…why?" Mami uttered.

"No one's forcing you to fight for us! We've got strength in numbers now!" Sayaka added.

"I thought I told you that I'd sooner punch your face in that let you throw your life away!" Kyoko responded as well.

"Kid, you can't be serious! That fuzzball's trying to lure you into another one of his traps! The instant you make the wish will be the instant you become a witch!" Kamina retorted as well.

"Everyone please!" Madoka cried out to calm them down. Homura was the one who was shaking at this. Was everything she fought for about to come crashing down now? Madoka noticed this and slowly walked up to her. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her. "Homura-chan…everyone…I'm so sorry. But I've finally found a wish that I truly want granted. That's why I'm going to use my life for it." Tears then once again streamed down Homura's eyes.

"Please don't!" She begged. "If you do then…everything that I've fought for…it will be meaningless in the end!" As Madoka hugged Homura, she looked up at Kamina. "Don't worry Kamina-san. I won't become a witch with this wish." Kamina raised an eyebrow at that. "Kamina-san you told us to believe in the you who believed in us. So please…won't you believe in the path that I've chosen?" Kamina stared at her with awe. What was she planning? It wasn't like Sayaka at all. She sounded like she had absolute faith in herself and her wish.

"This is really the path you want to dig through?" He asked. Madoka nodded as she continued to hug Homura. "I'm not gonna force you to stop kid, but you better know what you're doing!"

"I do. Homura-chan, thank you so much." Madoka continued as Homura looked at her. "I promise, I'm not going to waste everything you've done for me. Won't you believe in the answer that I found for myself?" Homura could only stare back at her. "After all this time, I think I can end the suffering for magical girls everywhere. I promise…I won't become a witch. Will you trust me?" Homura continued to stare back at her as Madoka broke the hug and walked towards Kyubey. She honestly didn't know what to do at this point. She could easily shoot Kyubey down and stop her by force, but looking at Madoka like that kept screaming at her not to. That still didn't change the fact that she didn't want her to make the contract.

"Madoka…what are you…" Homura uttered.

"Kyubey, you said I had an enormous amount of potential right? Kyubey?" Madoka asked again. Something was wrong. The Incubator stared off into space for a few moments before it answered her.

"Yes. No matter how enormous the wish, it will most likely be granted." Kyubey replied. But as it said this, a thought was ringing through its mind. "_Something is wrong here. Why can't I hear anything from the core?"_ Its thoughts were interrupted as Madoka began to make her wish.

"I wish…" She took a deep breath, and exhaled. "I wish to erase all witches before they are born. The witches in every universe, both the past and the future. I wish to erase them all with my own hands!" Needless to say, everyone was shocked at that wish. Even the Incubator had softly gasped in surprise as a light began to shine from Madoka's chest. Mami had noticed something about that wish though.

"_But if she does that, she'll…"_ She began to think before Kyubey spoke up.

"If…if a prayer like that were granted, it could unravel the fabric that sustains this universe itself! Do you truly desire to become a goddess?" Kyubey responded.

"I don't care what I become. I'll take your power and use it to erase the sadness that all magical girls from the past and the future were forced to take. I know that they all believed in hope for themselves as magical girls! That's why I will erase all the despair from them! That is my prayer! That is my wish! Now grant it…Incubator!" Madoka shouted as the pink light from her chest grew brighter and brighter before it engulfed the entire area.

The light suddenly subsided. What everyone saw next, was something that they never saw coming, nor was it what they wanted to see. Everyone had gasped. A black humanoid entity with large white circles for eyes had grabbed Madoka, now in a magical girl outfit, by the throat.

"Attempting to rewrite the entire universe and destroy the one thing that keeps this universe in balance? I see now that usurping control from the Incubators was the right thing to do."

* * *

**Lulz, you thought this fic was over? Not freaking likely! The Anti-Spirals are finished sitting on the sidelines! Now it seems they want a piece of the action!**

**Apologies for the lateness of this chapter, but I was really trying to keep everyone in character for this part. Specifically Homura and the contracting part. But now it seems that REAL final battle is drawing near! Stay tuned!**


	17. The Cold, Hard Truth of the Universe

The entire Dai-Gurren team couldn't say anything for a moment. It had all happened in an instant. Madoka made her wish, and the next thing she knew she was in a magical girl outfit and currently in the hand of some black humanoid monstrosity. Kyubey being an Incubator couldn't feel the emotion of shock, but that didn't stop the multitude of questions ringing in its mind.

"_They usurped control? How is that possible? The only way to do that would be to make a wish on us! We never detected any-"_ Kyubey, given the knowledge of the Incubator's central thoughts from before, connected the dots in his head. He suddenly felt the immense power emanating from the Anti-Spiral. He remembered what the Anti-Spirals had said when they first arrived. "_That's impossible! By halting their own evolution, they were able to hide their own karmic destiny?"_ Those thoughts went interrupted as Kyubey's livestock quickly disappeared in the Anti-Spiral's hand.

"Homura-chan, everyo-" Was all Madoka could utter before she had vanished. Almost immediately, chaos erupted as Homura screamed. Once again, she had failed. Madoka had vanished in front of her because she made the contract. As she thought this, Sayaka immediately transformed and attacked the monstrosity, having seen it before.

"What the hell are you?!" She shrieked with tears in her eyes as she swung her cutlass at the monster, only for it to disappear and reappear behind her like it did before. "What did you do to Madoka?!"

"She has been recalled to our core, where she shall spend the remainder of her days." The strange being replied. Homura had breathed a small sigh of relief inside, knowing that she was still alive, but that didn't quell her shock and panic. It was Kittan who spoke up next.

"That voice! No way! It can't be!"

"Oh but it is Spiral man." The being replied. "It is truly a shame that your sacrifice to destroy the Death Spiral Machine was for nothing. It seems your companions would do anything to ensure their success." Kittan clenched his fists as the realization struck him like a bowling ball to the face. "You are correct. I am the Anti-Spiral." It was at that moment when Kyoko transformed.

"What the hell are you talking about when you said you sent Madoka to your core?" She clenched her teeth and swung her massive spear at the creature, only for her to receive the same result as Sayaka. "What did she ever do to you?!"

"It is not what she has done to us, but it is what she would have done to your own universe." The Anti-Spiral replied. "Besides, she shall become the least of your concerns now. As of this moment, the core of the Incubators is under our control."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Mami replied, anger evident in her voice. She transformed as well and began firing at the monstrosity.

"Due to you magical girls being exposed to Spiral power, it is only a matter of time before that power spreads to all magical girls." The Anti-Spiral continued as it continued to disappear and evade her shots. "Because of this, we have activated our Magical Girl Extermination System." A series of images appeared on the Anti-Spiral's black body. The magical girls and the Spiral men were horrified at what they were seeing.

Witch labyrinths were filled with strange multicolored beings that hovered around them. Some were circular in shape, while others had strangely shaped appendages. When a magical girl appeared in the labyrinth, the beings instantly sprang into action and fired laser after laser on the poor girls, killing them instantly. All but Kamina and Kittan watched these scenes with horrified looks on their faces.

"Damn you…" Kittan grunted as he clenched his fists in anger. "That's fighting dirty! Pitting the Mugann against kids like that!"

"Why…why are you doing this?" Mami uttered, tears forming in her eyes as she witnessed the slaughter of innocent magical girls the instant they entered a witch labyrinth.

"This is to prevent the further corruption of Spiral power amongst other magical girls." The Anti-Spiral replied. "But now we have said enough to you lowly life-forms. You will all meet the same fate one way or another." After that, the Anti-Spiral then began to fade away. Homura could only stare in horror as Madoka's kidnapper began to vanish.

"No…give her back! NOO!" She screamed as the Anti-Spiral vanished completely from sight. She then fell on her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably. Kamina grit his teeth and growled. It was just like the beastmen all over again with this thing. That growl caused the expression on his face to gain a determined look. If the Anti-Spiral was going to act like the beastmen, he would just have to fight like he always had.

"_So you're the Anti-Spiral huh?"_ Kamina thought to himself. "_You just made a big mistake underestimating us."_

* * *

Madoka couldn't see or hear anything. Everything happened so fast that her mind was in a blur. The last thing she remembered was something grabbing her throat just after she made her wish. Suddenly, her surroundings slowly started to become clear. When they did, Madoka almost screamed. She found herself in a black, never-ending void of some sorts, with cosmic galaxies being seen as far as her eyes could see. Given the situation, she would have called it beautiful had she not been unable to move. Her arms and legs seemed to be frozen in mid-air in this infinite space. She couldn't move them, no matter how hard she tried.

"What's going on?! Where am I?!" She cried out.

"You are now inside of our core, as a consequence of your dangerous and thoughtless wish." A voice replied. Suddenly, a bright light shined in the infinite space, as Madoka could only closer her eyes in response. When she opened them, another being was there. A black humanoid-like entity with big white circles for eyes and a mouth that looked like it was drooling. "You attempted to rewrite this universe and eliminate the one thing that kept it in balance."

"W-Who are you?!" Madoka stuttered, fearing this new creature. "What do you mean?!"

"We are the Anti-Spiral." Madoka gasped, remembering the name from Kittan's story. "The eternal cycle of hope and despair through the magical girls was the one thing that kept this universe in balance. The Incubators, possessing no will or resolve, are forced to grant whatever wish a magical girl would make. We could no longer sit idly by and let this folly continue. So we made our own wish and usurped control, and halted your wish from coming to fruition." Madoka stared at the entity in horror. Her wish didn't go through?

"W-Why? I wanted to end the suffering for all magical girls! Why would you stop that?"

"When you made your wish, did you understand fully what would have transpired?" The Anti-Spiral replied. "You would have cost yourself your own existence, and all the despair that magical girls felt would be cast upon you alone. In a world without pure Spiral life-forms, this would be nothing more than a mere inconvenience." A picture of Kamina and Kittan appeared on the Anti-Spiral's body. "However, since two pure Spiral life-forms arrived in your universe, you have made yourself into a danger for this universe!"

Madoka could only stare at the entity with fear. How could her becoming hope itself turn her into a danger for the universe? This wish would have been an uprising for a new era of hope for magical girls!

"How…how would my wish be dangerous for everyone?! I…I tried to save them all! I wanted to see them smiling to the very end!" Madoka gasped to find that her surroundings had changed, similar to when Kyubey showed her the history of mankind and the Incubators. She saw many humans in strange-looking ships that looked similar to Lagann.

"A naïve dream and nothing more." The Anti-Spiral's deep voice replied. "Do you know of the power of the Spiral, magical girl? It is the force that binds together life-forms in the universe. Even one life-form alone can draw power from the infinity of the universe. The way the process went in our universe is fairly different than yours. The life-forms in our universe are capable of awakening their Spiral-power on their own, while you need the assistance of an Incubator to awaken it for you. The Incubators take all your inner Spiral power and condense it into your Soul Gems, transforming it into what we deemed as non-organic Spiral power." The images changed to a green energy turning into a pink energy as it morphed into a Soul Gem. "When we observed how the Incubators were able to weaken ones Spiral power for energy, we were quiet impressed. However, the situation changes drastically when a pure Spiral life-form enters the mix."

The image changed again to a picture of Kamina, who stood next to an image of Sayaka holding her Soul Gem. "Weakened or not, the power you magical girls possess is still the power of the Spiral, if it is exposed to a pure Spiral life-form it will corrupt the Soul Gem." A green energy began to emanate from Kamina and go into Sayaka's Soul Gem. "Once the Soul Gem is infected, the more hope they feel will increase the Spiral Power within it. It will grow to a point where their Soul Gem will overflow with Spiral power and shatter, causing them to become pure Spiral life-forms." Madoka was shocked by this news. How in the world was any of this bad? If what he was saying was true, then that meant by just being around Kamina, their souls would eventually return to their bodies!

"So you're saying if they continue to hope alongside Kamina-san and Kittan-san, they will eventually get their souls back to their bodies?" Madoka asked, hope filling her eyes.

"You are correct. But that is the problem magical girl." The Anti-Spiral replied. "Once they become pure Spiral life-forms, the process will continue and spread for all magical girls. No matter how much you hope, not a single life-form is capable of controlling the pure power of the Spiral." The image changed again. This time Madoka saw an image of Sayaka overflowing with the green energy. It continued to overflow until Sayaka's shadow could only be seen in the bright green light. "Should Spiral power continue to evolve within a race, the energy that will erupt out of the life-form's body shall transform into a galaxy." Madoka watched in horror as her friend's shadow transformed as the image changed again, showing a galaxy. "When this power runs out of control, it will spawn as many galaxies as there are life-forms in the universe." The image showed multiple galaxies rapidly appearing alongside each other. They then began to zoom towards the one in the center at an incredible speed. "The massive amounts of galaxies would then consume each other, and create a black hole that will erase your universe to nothingness."

The Anti-Spiral finished its explanation as Madoka watched in horror as everything around them began to get erased. "That is the cold, hard truth of this universe magical girl. The power of the Spiral is amplified by your hope, which will become the downfall of this universe in one instant. That is the Spiral Nemesis." After the Anti-Spiral said that, Madoka found herself back in the same space next to the dark entity. She was almost at a loss for words at what it had said. It was far different than what Kyubey told her about entropy, the Anti-Spiral had basically stated that it would be their own hope that would destroy the universe, not the lack of energy.

"No…that can't be true!" Madoka cried. "How could hope…lead to this? This can't be right!"

"I'm afraid it is magical girl." The Anti-Spiral replied. "And the only way to combat hope is by inflicting ultimate despair. The Incubators had created a system of witches to do just that, and you tried to destroy it. You would have accelerated the arrival of the Spiral Nemesis. Now we are going to eliminate all magical girls who have not yet been tainted with the power of the Spiral." The Anti-Spiral then showed her the images of the innocent magical girls being massacred by the strange alien-like creatures. Tears immediately formed in Madoka's eyes as she saw the helpless girls being slaughtered. The dots connected in Madoka's head as she figured out why they were doing that.

"S-Stop that! You're going to kill all magical girls to save the universe?" Those were the only words she could utter. Whatever this thing was, it was ten-times worse than Kyubey!

"It is the only logical solution to prevent the Spiral power from spreading." The Anti-Spiral remarked before smiling. "But since your companions have been tainted with the power of the Spiral, we must inflict ultimate despair on them to destroy them entirely." Suddenly, the area around them began to shift and warp. "They will attempt to rescue you, magical girl. They will fight, and they shall fall. They will meet an inescapable fate." The Anti-Spiral then extended its long arms and grabbed ahold of Madoka's head. Madoka began to scream as she felt a horrible pain slowly creep through her body. It was what the Anti-Spiral said next that made fear overtake her body.

"Now…I do believe we are in need of a new messenger."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit shorter compared to the other ones. This one was hard to write as well. I think I nailed Madoka's reaction to the Spiral Nemesis though. Let me know if you see anything off though.**

**But it seems that things are getting to a point where the situation is getting desperate! How will the new team Dai-Gurren confront the Anti-Spirals? What will the Anti-Spiral have in store for them? Will Kamina and the others be able to rescue Madoka in time before she meets the same fate as Nia did?**

**Find out next time!**


	18. Our Final Battle Awaits Us

The walk back to Mami's apartment after the whole ordeal had not been pleasant. It had been mostly quiet, after Homura had calmed down to a certain degree. Sayaka, Mami, and Kyoko were especially shocked to see Homura completely lose herself like that. The mask that had hidden a tortured, desperate soul had finally shattered in front of them. Kittan was also not in a good mood, after hearing that his sacrifice was in vain. Did that mean that the Anti-Spiral had won? They couldn't have. He knew for a fact that Simon would never go down so easily. That Anti-Spiral had to have been lying! When they reached Mami's apartment, everyone was silent, thinking of how they were going to deal with this situation. Kamina was also deep in thought on how to fix this mess. It was Sayaka who broke the silence.

"Damn it…does no one here have any ideas on how to get Madoka back?!" She cried out. "I mean, we're not seriously going to just sit around here while tons of innocent magical girls are walking into death traps right?!"

"Of course not!" Kittan shot back. "Look kid, I may be new to this whole "magical girl" business, but even I can say that the Anti-Spiral ain't like those witches! Hell, we don't even know how to get to where he's hiding!"

"But we have to think of something!" Mami responded before looking at her Soul Gem. "We can't just sit here and let Madoka be trapped with that monster!" It was after she said that when Kamina slammed his fist down on the table and he growled.

"Damn it all! I can't believe we have NOTHING to go on to find that bastard!" Kamina added as he turned towards Kittan. "How the hell did you guys find where that bastard's home world was again?! Something about warping there with fighting spirit?"

"It ain't exactly as simple as you think you bozo!" Kittan shot back. "For one thing, it was Nia's ring that revealed the source, and another thing is that we don't have the Super Galaxy Gurren Lagann to do that! We have literally nothing to go on here!" Kyoko growled and took an angry bite out of Pocky after hearing that.

"Just great! So what the hell are we supposed to do then?! Sit here while all magical girls get killed and let the witches take over?!" Kyoko retorted.

"You do have one option." Said a familiar voice. Everyone turned their heads and found Kyubey's dark shadow sitting on the windowsill behind the curtains. Everyone's faces immediately gained angry expressions, with the exception of Kittan, who only looked confused. "To put things simply, our race is led by a central mindset that gives each of us orders. Each of our many bodies is connected to that core. We share its thoughts, memories, and knowledge. The Anti-Spiral has taken control of that core. To do so, it made a contract with us. Its wish was for absolute control over our core."

"Get to the damn point fuzzball!" Kamina shot back.

"You know that the fate of a magical girl is to become a witch correct?" Kyubey replied. "Then it should be obvious. By making a contract with us, the Anti-Spiral has become a witch as well. No matter what form it is in now, with its power, it has reached the status of a witch. By our estimation, our entire core has essentially become a witch labyrinth." At that, Mami took out her Soul Gem to discover it was reacting to Kyubey. It reacted in the same way it would if a witch labyrinth was in front of it.

"So you're saying if we used your Soul Gems on you, we could enter the core, where this Anti-Spiral monster is holding Madoka?" Mami replied with suspicion in her voice.

"That is correct." Kyubey responded. Everyone but Kittan stared at the Incubator for a moment with a massive amount of suspicion in their faces. "It is the job of a magical girl to hunt a witch after all." Once again, Kamina slammed his fist down on the table.

"You can't fool us fuzzball! Why the hell are you telling us all this?! You never gave a damn about us before, so why are you saying that there's a way for us to get to this bastard?!" He shouted. The Incubator kept its emotionless expression as it responded.

"I am telling you this because there is a witch you have to defeat. Isn't that how it's always been?" That didn't change the angry expressions on the girls' and Kamina's faces. They knew that Kyubey probably just wanted them to try and fight the Anti-Spiral just so they could fall to despair for more energy. Seeing their expressions not changing, Kyubey explained more. "You have two choices. You can either stay here or let all the magical girls die and leave Madoka trapped, or you can use your Soul Gems on me to go and fight the Anti-Spiral. The choice is yours."

Everyone remained silent in thought. There was no doubt that there would probably be more of those Mugann things waiting for them once they got into the labyrinth. They would no doubt have to use everything they had if they wanted to win. Kamina continued to look at that fuzzball in disgust as he thought those thoughts. Everything about it has been nothing but trouble. Now here it was, offering them a path to the enemy was. He would never accept that thing. Not its race, not its ideals, not its stupid ugly soulless mug, not anything about it.

But if there was one thing it was offering them now, it was a chance. A way to save their friend. Kamina looked up at the tearful-eyed Homura, who was also in thought about what to do. As much as he hated to admit it, but they had to accept this thing's help in order to save Madoka. Kamina stood up and pointed a finger at Kyubey.

"Man, I do not like you at all fuzzball! You trick girls with the promise of wishes, you hide the real details of what happens, you let them fall into your stupid twisted plans, nothing about you is good news! I can bet everything that you wouldn't care if we all died in there, not that that would ever happen!" He paused as the girls all watched him rant at the creature. "But if there's one thing I can't deny, it's that you're giving us a chance to save our friend. As much as I hate to admit it, you're our last hope of saving her." The girls immediately gained shocked expressions on their faces after hearing that for a moment, before realizing that he was right.

"We're not going to forgive you for all that you've put us through Kyubey." Mami replied softly as she stood up. "But we're not going to forget this chance that you're offering us."

"You take our souls, you turn us into witches, and now you're giving us a chance to save my best friend." Sayaka added as she stood up as well. Her face gained a determined expression. "You really are a mystery, you know that?"

"I guess it's true what they say." Kyoko responded, taking one last bite out of her Pocky as she stood up. "Desperate times really do call for desperate freaking measures." Homura looked up and saw her fellow magical girls. She saw that their eyes held hope that they now have a chance to go after their friend. She turned towards Kyubey with a scowl on her face.

"I will always hate you for everything you've done. I swore not to let things go according to your plans. We're nothing more than disposable energy supplies to you." She clenched her fists, and struggled to hold back tears. "But…I promised to save Madoka at all costs. If…if we can truly go to where this Anti-Spiral is holding her prisoner through you, then we have no other choice."

"Very well then." Kyubey replied before hopping back onto the windowsill. "I would suggest that you prepare yourselves, as it will most likely not be an easy fight. I will meet you in the same spot where Madoka was taken." After that, the tiny white fuzzball hopped off. The entire apartment was silent for a few moments before it was interrupted by Kamina.

"All right! You bozos heard the creepy thing! We're gonna stomp right through that labyrinth and give those Anti-Spirals the whooping they deserve! You guys better psyche yourselves up, cause we're gonna pull out all the stops to save Madoka! We'll meet at that same place in one hour!" Kamina shouted as he readied himself in a fighting pose. Kittan smirked at him.

"Seven years and those crazy tactics of yours don't change. As crazy as I think you are, it's that same bravado that got us to take back the surface! When you say it like that I actually think we stand a chance!" Kittan replied as he began to exit. "I'll be meeting you there ya bozos!" He shouted as he left as everyone watched.

"Good grief, I better follow that moron before he gets himself lost." Kyoko replied, beginning to leave as well." Sayaka followed her, until it was only Kamina, Mami, and Homura in the building. They immediately began purifying their Soul Gems with the Grief Seeds from Walpurgisnacht.

"Kamina-san." Mami spoke up. "Do you really think we can defeat this…Anti-Spiral?" She asked. Kamina scoffed.

"What kind of question is that?! Of course we can beat that thing! Just who the hell do you-"

"Kamina." Homura spoke up softly. "From what your friend Kittan said in his story they sound more powerful than Walpurgisnacht. He also didn't get a chance to face it directly in battle, so we don't even know how to go against it! Even so, you're still-"

"We will win because we have to." Kamina bluntly replied, his bravado disappearing. "It's not just Madoka that's at stake here. It's all magical girls. If we just let that bastard do what he wants, then all magical girls will end up dead, and then the witches will overrun this place. That's why we have to win." He took out his Soul Drill from his pocket and showed it to Mami. "Remember what I said that day? About me having faith in the luck of this drill? This is the time where we need to have the most faith." Mami lightly chuckled.

"When you put it that way, it makes me feel like we can really do this." She replied, remembering everything that happened that past month. "It's strange, Kamina-san. I might have thought those same thoughts even if you weren't around, but without you, I wouldn't have had the spirit to back it up. I really was frail. I would seem to fall apart whenever something slightly went wrong in my life. But you were different. The more we got knocked down, the bigger the smile was on your face when you got back up." She turned towards Homura. "This partnership between all of us…would probably not be possible without your help."

"You dumbass!" Kamina replied back while grinning, much to her shock. "You're making it sound like I was the one solving everybody's problems! I didn't do anything! I just stuck to what I believed in and put all of my fighting spirit into what I said. YOU were the one who saved us back inside the witch. Sayaka was the one who defeated the witch that came from her own Soul Gem, and YOU-" Kamina turned and pointed a finger towards Homura. "You were the one who gave us that last bit of strength we needed to take down Walpurgisnacht! Everything I said was nothing but big talk! You guys were the methods to my madness!"

"But still, without your words, we would have been-" Homura began before Kamina interrupted her.

"We don't need to worry about what happened then." Kamina in his usual fashion pointed his index finger towards the sky. "All that matters is what's straight ahead, and we'll bust through whatever decides to stand in our way!" Homura only showed a soft smile in response. She had always held hope that Madoka could be saved, but every single time, there was always a lingering sense of doubt in her mind with every loop. Now that doubt had been completely erased, and only her hope and fighting spirit remained. With a determined look on her face, she nodded towards Kamina.

"_I promise we won't let it end here Madoka. Don't worry. No matter how many times we're knocked down, we'll keep standing up until we save you."_

* * *

Madoka used every urge of her body to remain in control of herself through the pain. As the Anti-Spiral held onto her head, she felt these horrible thoughts seeping into her mind. She also found her body undergoing a horrible change. Slowly but steadily, her magical girl dress was beginning to morph into something else. Her legs had begun to turn a dark black with short lines colored red, green, and blue.

"You waste your time resisting us, magical girl." The Anti-Spiral said. "You only delay the inevitable. To fully prevent your wish from being realized, we must make you one of us." The Anti-Spiral continued to focus its dead white eyes, with only small red dots in the center, on Madoka. She grunted as she continued to resist despite the monster's words.

"I'll never let myself turn into someone like you!" Madoka shot back. "Homura-chan and Kamina-san will come. They won't let you get away with this!" She continued as she struggled to say those words through the pain.

"We are aware that the two Spiral-life forms and the corrupted magical girls will come in an attempt to save you. However, they will perish before they get a chance to even see you. We have prepared some…guests to greet them." The Anti-Spiral coldly responded.

Somewhere in the infinite space witch labyrinth, shadowy figures had emerged. Each of them looked around, not knowing where they were in this space. They continued to look around, all confused, until something caught their attention. Up ahead, they could see the image of a familiar blue-haired man and a blonde haired man, accompanied by young human girls. However those human girls served no interest to these shadows. All that mattered were the two men. The shadows growled at first, but then each of them grinned maliciously. They didn't know where they were, and they didn't care now. Because now they had a chance. This was a golden opportunity that they would not pass up.

At long last, these four shadows would have their revenge.

* * *

**Again, apologies for the wait. This was another hard chapter to put together. But in any case, I see no reason to tell you who those four shadows are. :)**

**Next chapter, the storm on the Anti-Spiral's labyrinth begins! But what will Team Dai-Gurren find inside? And why is Kyubey allowing them to go to the Anti-Spiral? Find out next time!**


	19. Four Spirits of Vengence

After the preparation was over, Kamina, Mami and Homura set off towards the designated spot where they would meet Kyubey. Sure enough, back on the hill full of flowers in the dark night sky, he was there waiting for them. Sayaka, Kyoko, and Kittan were there as well, seemingly having only just arrived. The team of Spiral warriors and magical girls stood together and faced the Incubator with determination in their eyes. Kamina then stepped forward and turned towards them.

"All right! Listen up you bozos! It's now or never time! We're gonna smash through that Anti-Spiral's little hole and show him what team Dai-Gurren's made of!" He once again threw his hand up in the sky as he enlarged his Gurren along with Lagann. Kittan did a similar act, as he threw his Space King Kittan along with his regular Kittan into the air. He leapt right into the cockpit as the space gunman was made. Kamina looked at the giant new mecha with awe. He wasn't aware that the regular gunman was inside the bigger one! "A gunman inside a gunman? What kind of tricks have you guys been pulling while I was gone?" Kittan simply smirked.

"A lot of things you wouldn't get ya bozo!" Kittan cried out. He then looked at the four magical girls behind him, and then back at Lagann. "So who's going to be piloting Lagann this time?" Kittan asked. The four magical girls looked at each other for a brief moment before Mami spoke up as she turned towards Homura.

"Homura-san. You should pilot Lagann like before." Mami said in a calming tone as Homura faced her. "Kamina-san told me how hard you tried to save Madoka in all those different timelines. From what he told me, it sounded like you've always held out hope. Hope that Madoka could be saved. Gurren-Lagann is a symbol of hope. If anyone should pilot Lagann and be a part of it, it should be you again." Homura nodded in response as she hopped back into the cockpit and leapt up into the air. She then slammed into Gurren, forming the mighty Gurren Lagann.

"If we're done with the sap speeches, we should probably get our asses in there!" Kyoko smirked as she whipped out her Soul Gem and focused it on Kyubey. Like the incubator stated, an entranceway to a labyrinth opened up. "Madoka's not gonna be able to save herself you know!" Kyoko added as she transformed. Sayaka and Mami both did the same. All of them ready, they faced towards Kyubey once again. A bright light shone from the tiny creature as they all shielded their eyes. When their eyes snapped open after that, their surroundings had completely changed.

They found themselves in what appeared to be space. When everyone looked down, they found that they were standing on a path of tiny lights. Galaxies and cosmos could be seen as far as their eyes could see. Unlike other witch labyrinths, this place was actually pretty to look at. It was majestic, the vast infinity of space around them. But they didn't let it falter them. Remembering their reason, Homura led them towards where her Soul Gem, which now shined a bright green light along with the purple light, to the Anti-Spiral. The silence was interrupted by Kyubey's voice echoing in their minds.

"The Anti-Spiral now has complete control over our core. However, that doesn't mean that that control cannot be taken back. I will be attempting to regain control as you traverse the labyrinth. But the Anti-Spiral's will is strong. The possibility of that plan succeeding is near zero." Kamina raised an eyebrow and his face gained a confused and stern look inside Gurren. "Do not misunderstand our intentions. Know that the Anti-Spiral have begun to curse us as well. So long as they remain in control of our core, our race is at risk as well as yours." Kyubey added.

"But you're the one who gave them control in the first place!" Sayaka retorted, while sitting atop the Space King Kittan alongside Kyoko as it walked.

"We have no choice but to grant a potential magical girl whatever wish they desire. It is a self-controlled program within our bodies and minds that acts automatically whenever a wish is made in front of us." Sayaka grit her teeth. That thing had an excuse for everything.

"Uh hey, if we're done the little chit-chat with our tiny cat friend, am I the only one noticing the lack of Mugann around?!" Kittan cried out, looking to the left and right quickly, almost throwing Sayaka and Kyoko off. But now that they thought about it, it did seem weird. Unlike what the Anti-Spiral showed them, there was no ambush waiting for them inside this labyrinth. Homura noticed this as her faced gained another concerned expression. It made no sense at all. What kind of trap was the Anti-Spiral setting if it wasn't wiping them out instantly like the others?

"Foolish magical girls!" Shouted the all-too familiar voice of the Anti-Spiral. The group immediately increased their guard as they looked towards where the voice was coming from. However, there was no sign of where it came from. In fact, it seemed to be coming from every direction! "Your everlasting fates were to forever sink into an amount of despair equal to the hope you wished for. It is what kept this universe in balance. You trudge on forward, unaware that your actions would lead to this universe's destruction!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Kyoko angrily shouted. "Come out and say that to our faces you bastard!"

"Where are you hiding Madoka?!" Sayaka shouted as well. The Anti-Spiral only ignored the both of them.

"But that now comes to an end." Replied the booming deep voice. "The power of the Spiral will no longer infect this universe. Now you magical girls will face despair unlike that which you've ever seen before!" Suddenly, a bright light had appeared a few feet in front of them. It was so bright and came so suddenly that the entire group had to shield their eyes. That wasn't the only thing happening. The infinite space around them appeared to be distorting and twisting as the light shined on.

"_You'd best keep your guard up."_ Kyubey's voice telepathically rang to them. "_I'm detecting a space-time bypass within the labyrinth of our core. Four unknown signatures have appeared._" Sure enough, when the light faded away and the group could see again, they were indeed shocked. Four large strangely shaped figures stood in the distance. Everyone gasped when they saw what the figure in the middle looked like.

It was the figure of a gunman. Not just any gunman. _Gurren Lagann._

"No way! It can't be!" Kamina shouted.

"Oh but it is, Kamina." Replied a familiar deep, dark, growling voice as the figures came closer. They came into view, and everyone was able to get a good look at them. This new Gurren Lagann was all black, with red lines on different parts of its body. Instead of the triangular glasses on Gurren, it had the face of a dark skull with sharp teeth on the mouth. A black mask covered Lagann's face. Kamina knew the voice coming from it all too well. It was the same voice he heard moments before his death. "Thymilph the Raging Wave!" The voice uttered. Alongside him stood three other gunmen.

One was a tall white mecha that appeared to have two giant wings with angry eyes on them. It was slender compared to Gurren Lagann, and had a giant triangular shaped mouth. It appeared to be standing on heels and it had a large "V" on its head.

"Adiane the Elegant in Sayrune!" Said a cruel-sounding female voice from it.

One of the other gunmen was a bright orange. It looked so big one could mistake it for a golem of some sorts. It had two large yellow antennae that were attached to its face. It had two massive arms with giant hands.

"Guame the Immovable in Gember!" Said a raspy masculine male voice that came from the mecha.

The last gunman was a tall mecha that appeared to be standing on wheels. Like the Sayrune, it was also slender in stature. Its face had small insect-like pinchers. This one also had giant wings. They were shaped like giant metal blades and were attached to the mecha's chest.

"Cytomander the Swift in Shuzack!" Came a smooth, but angry sounding make voice from the gunman.

"The time has now come for you to regret your entire existence Kamina." Thymilph added. "I don't know how you managed to defeat me and steal my Dai-Gunzan, but that doesn't matter here! Not in death anyway! Now you will suffer the wrath of us! The four generals of the Spiral King!"

"Oh great! Don't tell me that these guys are…" Kyoko started to speak.

"Yeah. That's them all right." Kittan finished for her. "These are the same four generals we fought to take the surface back!" He then pointed at the four generals in his giant gunman. "Hey I hate to break it to you bozos but we already took the Spiral King down and got the surface back for ourselves! We don't have time dealing with cannon fodder like you! I'll make quick work out of you right n-WHAT THE?!" Kittan found himself unable to finish that sentence, as he started to feel his giant space gunman being pulled away into a bright flash of light away from them before disappearing!"

"Kittan!" Kamina shouted as he watched his comrade disappear before his eyes.

"_I'm fine!"_ Kittan's voice telepathically rang in their minds. He had to admit, communicating like that was a really useful trick. "_I'll try and make my way back to you bozos! Make sure you guys stay alive! Cause if you don't I'll kick your asses!"_

"W-what happened?! Where did he go?" Mami frantically replied, only partially relieved that he was okay. It still didn't tell her what happened to him.

"_He's still in the labyrinth; he was caught in another space-time bypass from the Anti-Spirals most likely."_ Kyubey responded, making a mental note on that. Retaking control of those would be their first priority. "_He was pulled to another location in the labyrinth. Right now however, you have bigger problems."_ As much as Homura hated to admit it, Kyubey was right. The Anti-Gurren Lagann had charged from its position and before they could react, it had landed a kick to Gurren Lagann's chest, sending it flying backwards.

"Kamina-san!" Mami shouted. She began to run towards the giant mecha, when something grabbed her leg. She suddenly found herself lifted up into the air. When she turned her head and looked down, she saw the Sayrune looking at her. Her leg was caught into what looked like a massive whip being carried by the mecha.

"There's no escape for you stinking humans!" Adiane smirked. She swung the whip around with all her might at an incredible speed and slammed Mami into the labyrinth's floor, sending her back a few feet.

"Damn you!" Sayaka shouted. She charged towards the Sayrune, but found herself unable to reach it as the Gember blocked her path. "Get out of my way!" She shouted, summoning her cutlasses and throwing them at the giant gunman. Guame simply laughed as the tiny swords barely dented his stone-hard gunman.

"Do you think those little kitchen knives are any match for my Gember?" He mocked. As the cutlasses bounced off of the mecha, the antennae on Gember suddenly extended and wrapped around Sayaka's arms, entrapping her. Sayaka could only look on and stutter in horror as the mecha suddenly morphed into a monstrous giant orange face with _very_ sharp teeth. "What's wrong filthy human?!" Guame mocked as he prepared to munch on his prey.

"Sayaka!" Kyoko shouted, immediately rushing towards her friend who was about to get eaten. She threw up a barrier between the face and Sayaka, and extended her spear to slice through the antennae. But that didn't stop the Gember from attempting to chew on the barrier. "How many times are you going to get your ass kicked you idiot?!" Kyoko shouted as she continued to focus on her barrier, which was still being chomped on. Kyoko grit her teeth. She didn't know how long it would be able to last.

"Impressive human!" Guame smirked. "So that's what you magical girls can do! But I doubt that will last much longer!" He shouted as he continued to chomp on the barrier.

"Sayaka run! I'll take this guy!" Kyoko shouted. Sayaka looked at her with a dumbfounded expression.

"Like hell I'm leaving you to fight this one alone!" She shot back. Kyoko only grit her teeth more and kicked her away.

"I wasn't asking you! Go help Mami out!" Kyoko shouted as she pushed Sayaka away when the barrier finally shattered. She only had a second to jump away from the Gember. Any normal human would have been chomped to pieces right then and there. Kyoko was extremely thankful for the extra speed and dexterity that magical girls had. Sayaka seeing that speed and dexterity made her feel comfortable knowing that Kyoko would be all right. She began to run off towards where Mami was, who was facing off against the Sayrune, and losing. She leapt towards the giant mecha, but something slammed her away and onto the floor. Looking back at her attacker, she noticed it was the Shuzack that had struck her.

"Where do you think you're headed to?" Cytomander smiled. "You pathetic naked she-ape." Growling at that, Sayaka summoned yet another cutlass. She leapt towards the enemy gunman, yelling as she brought it down on its left wing. "Did a mosquito just try and bite me?" Cytomander laughed at the weakness of this so-called magical girl. It was almost disappointing to let Thymilph have the fun of facing Gurren Lagann. Weaklings like her almost weren't worth his time! He clenched the fist of his Shuzack and punched Sayaka to the ground, cackling while he did so. "Or, maybe it's not because you're weak. You're just simply outmatched!" Cytomander continued as he looked at his fallen prey. However much to his surprise, a blue circle appeared below her and her wounds on her body completely healed. He looked at this phenomenon with curiosity for a moment before he cackled again. "Gyahahah! That was interesting!" He then prepared to get just a little more serious with his Shuzack, and fought back again.

As Kamina hated to admit it, even he was having problems. Thymilph and the Anti-Gurren Lagann were much more than he expected. Unlike the real Gurren Lagann that used drills to attack, the Anti-Gurren Lagann was able to use lasers as well. They flew at Kamina and Homura at an extremely fast speed. Homura stopped time to avoid the shots, but when she unfroze it to land a punch on the enemy gunman, Thymilph punched right back!

"Impressive, Kamina." Thymilph stated. "That attack just now almost caught me by surprise. I may not have stood a chance against you in my Byakou, but in this Anti-Gurren Lagann, I'm a whole new beastman!"

"Haven't you had enough already you bastard?" Kamina shot back. "We don't have time to deal with cannon-fodder like you!"

"Why are you allying yourselves with that monster?" Homura shouted. "Is your thirst for revenge that great?" Thymilph simply smirked at this. He grabbed Gurren Lagann's arms and prepared to bring it to the floor.

"Revenge? It's not just about revenge. It's about fulfilling our duty no matter where we are!" Thymilph stated.

"Exterminating you stinking humans is our duty to the Spiral King!" Adiane added. "Even in death, we'll continue to fulfill the mission that the Spiral King gave us!" She spoke as she continued to deflect the shots from Mami's muskets and smirked. "Besides, if what your other human friend said was true, then the Spiral King himself should be arriving here! We would not dare to not exterminate humans in his presence!"

"The last thing we remember is waking up in this distorted space." Guame chimed in, chuckling at Kyoko's futile attempts to hurt his gunman. "A voice spoke to us and it was kind enough to supply us with our old gunmen. He turned and looked to the Anti-Gurren Lagann. "Though I'm not sure why Thymilph gets the upgrade."

"So that's why you guys are on this rampage?" Kamina asked as he smirked when he heard this information. He remembered Kittan's story well. The Spiral King was most definitely not dead! "I hate to break it to you beastmen bastards, but we're not dead, and neither is your Spiral King!" He added as he punched the Anti-Gurren Lagan in the chest. "Right at this very second, your so-called Spiral King is on the side of Team Dai-Gurren!" Thymilph's eyes widened for a moment at that information, before he simply smirked and fired more lasers at Gurren Lagann.

"I'm not interested in hearing any of your half-baked lies Kamina! WE SETTLE THIS HERE!" Thymilph shouted. "Cytomander! Guame! Adiane! Go towards Gurren Lagann! Unleash your rage and your hatred! Let us show these humans what happens when you make the Spiral King's four generals angry!" The other generals immediately ran towards Gurren Lagann in their gunman. Homura prepared to stop time once again, when something caught Gurren Lagann's foot. Homura looked and saw that Adiane had latched onto it with her whip!

"_No!"_ Homura thought to herself. With Gurren Lagann restrained she wouldn't be able to stop time and escape from her grasp in it! It got even more futile when the Shuzack and Gember joined in in pinning Gurren Lagann down! Kamina growled. This was really starting to piss him off! These guys weren't even their real target and they were giving them a run for their money! The other magical girls immediately continued to attack the other gunmen in a desperate attempt to free the mecha. "_Fighting witches is one thing, but regular magical girl weapons are barely doing anything against mecha!"_ Homura realized. Her train of thought was interrupted when she noticed the Anti-Gurren Lagann preparing an attack. It had leapt into the air while Gurren Lagann was pinned down. It began to glow a bright red light.

"History shall repeat itself today Kamina! Only this time, WE will stand victorious!" Thymilph shouted. Kamina only got even angrier.

"You think we're gonna give up because of this?! You damn beastmen never learn!" Kamina growled as he focused all his fighting spirit and anger onto Gurren Lagann. Homura did the exact same thing.

"We don't have time to waste with the likes of you! I came here to save Madoka, and I won't leave until she's safe!" Homura shouted as well. The Spiral gauge in Lagann filled up once again. They couldn't allow themselves to lose to these monsters! Not when their real target was still up ahead! Gurren Lagann then began to glow a bright green light. The other magical girls noticed and began to back away.

"Kamina-san…what are you planning on doing now?!" Mami wondered as she saw the two giant glowing mecha.

"What the hell is he gonna do while he's pinned down like that?!" Kyoko shouted. "At this rate he and Homura are both sitting ducks!"

"Damn it!" Sayaka shouted as well. She gazed towards the cutlass in her right hand. "Why can't we dent these things?! We're magical girls! We should be able to cut through anything!" She and the others so desperately wanted to help, but they all knew that only they could save themselves at this point. Even the generals pinning Gurren Lagann down knew something was wrong.

"Wh-where are you getting all this power from?!" Guame shouted as he tightened his grip.

"Thymilph!" Adiane shouted. "Don't waste any more time! Finish these stinking humans now!"

"We can't let this opportunity to destroy Gurren Lagann slip by!" Cytomander chimed in.

Both Thymilph and Kamina smirked at each other before they screamed as they released their power. The lights on both Gurren Laganns shone brighter and brighter. The Anti-Gurren Lagann dive-bombed towards the real one.

"**GIGA…"** Both Thymilph and Kamina shouted. The three generals knew that Thymilph was about to strike, and prepared to jump out at the last second. However, something was wrong. Even while pinned down, drills were still coming out of the real Gurren Lagann's body!

"**DRILL…."** More and more drills came out of both Gurren Laganns. The generals immediately jumped to the side as both attacks were about to collide.

"**MAAAXIIMUUUUUUUUM!"** Both Gurren Laganns became encased in giant drills, that the mecha weren't even visible anymore. The Anti-Gurren Lagann collided with the real one while encased in the massive drills. Seeing his chance to act, Kamina spun the drills with all his might as he screamed some more, along with Homura releasing all the fighting spirit they could. Thymilph growled at this. No matter how strong his will was, he couldn't increase the output! He reminded himself not to let that get to him. No matter what happened, they still outmatched them! They would not lose! They would not-

BOOM!

A massive explosion along with a bright flash of light rang throughout the labyrinth, engulfing the other generals, and the other magical girls. Neither party had time to react, as it had happened in one quick instant.

* * *

"What?" The Anti-Spiral exclaimed. It stopped the conversion process on Madoka for a moment to look at where the Spiral men and magical girls were in the core. They had disappeared, save for the Anti-Gurren Lagann and the real one. Vanished without a trace. But that wasn't what surprised it. What surprised it is what it _detected_ in that area. "The remnants of space-time Spiral energy are strong in that area. But that should only be possible if a space-time bypass occurs! We certainly did not-"

"You seem to be confused, Anti-Spiral." Said a very familiar voice. Both the Anti-Spiral and Madoka looked behind them to find a very familiar tiny white face.

"Kyubey…" Madoka said weakly. The conversion to an Anti-Spiral was making herself weaker and weaker by the minute.

"Ah, I see." The Anti-Spiral stated. "You took advantage of the massive amount of Spiral Power emanating from the area and used it to create a space-time bypass of your own."

"We had intended to send them all here, as the fight they were having there was only wasting time. However it would seem that your wish has created some unexpected results to our core, Anti-Spiral. Aside from Kamina and Homura Akemi, we were only able to send them to different sections of the labyrinth." The Anti-Spiral scanned the core, and looked to see what the tiny Incubator meant.

Both groups had separated. Now, each magical girl had the opportunity to fight a beastman one-on-one. Sayaka was in a room that was filled with water, about to face off against the Sayrune. Kyoko was in a room that looked like a giant endless blue sky, about to face off against the Shuzack. Mami was in a room that looked like an endless wasteland, about to fight the Gember. As for Kittan, he was in an infinite space area, fighting against hordes of giant Mugann.

"Hmph." The Anti-Spiral grunted. It didn't matter. They would meet the same fate either way. "What do you mean by this Incubator? Did you come to your former core so that we could finish you?"

"Quite the contrary Anti-Spiral." Kyubey responded. Suddenly, and to Madoka and the Anti-Spiral's surprise, more tiny Incubators filled the pocket labyrinth. Madoka couldn't believe how many there were at the same time. There had to be thousands, or maybe even millions! It was an entire army. "Since our space-time bypass allowed one of us to arrive here. Establishing a connection for the rest of us was child's play." The Anti-Spiral smirked.

"Do you intend to fight us, Incubators?" After saying that, the Incubators did something Madoka thought she would never see them do. One by one, they merged at an incredible speed. A bright light emanated from them as they did so. As they merged, they grew bigger and bigger. Madoka could barely keep her eyes open as the light that shined from them grew brighter as well. When the light faded, Madoka was shocked to see what she saw. The Incubators had combined to form what was essentially a giant, monstrous version of Kyubey.

"This isn't a fight, Anti-Spiral." The giant Kyubey replied. "This is a simple removal of a problem. A one-sided extermination."

"I see. As you wish Incubators." Much to Madoka's surprise, the Anti-Spiral had a trick of its own too! Before she knew it, it had transformed as well, into a hideous monstrosity. It had looked like a mix between Kyubey and something else. It had long ears similar to Kyubey, only it had monstrous faces on them. Instead of Kyubey's expressionless face, the Anti-Spiral had a horrifying skeleton like face. It's arms were massive grotesque appendages. Both entities were so massive Madoka felt like she could be crushed by them simply breathing.

"If you plan on standing against us despite your limits, then we shall fight on an even playing field, using the same form in which you find such comfort in!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know this one is really late, but bringing in the four generals into this and creating a balanced fight-scene is easier said than done. Plus I had a lot of other issues to tend to outside of this. So given everything now, I'd say this story has about either 2 or 3 chapters left.**

**Also, just for the record, the mecha Thymilph is using wasn't made up. The Anti-Gurren Lagann was a mecha the Anti-Spiral used in the game, Super-Robot-Wars Z2. Also, if you want a better vision of the Anti-Spiral's battle form, try to imagine a mix of Kyubey, and their Grazenboma (the mecha used in the final battle of Gurren Lagann)**

**But anyways, it's an all-out brawl! Sayaka V.S. Adiane! Kyoko V.S. Cytomander! (Best General, dat psychotic face), Mami V.S. Guame!, and Kamina and Homura fighting Thymilph in the Anti-Gurren Lagann one on one! But let's not forget the duel of the gods, Incubators V.S. Anti-Spirals!**

**Next chapter: A Fight Between Gods!**


	20. A Duel Between Gods!

Madoka looked on at the scene in front of her, helpless to do anything. Both Kyubey and the Anti-Spiral were about to go head-to-head in a full-on-fight. She was thankful that the horrible pain that had seeped through her had finally stopped. But she didn't know how long it would last. It didn't matter now anyways, as the fight was about to begin. The Anti-Spiral and Kyubey began walking slowly towards each other. Their speed went from walking, to running, to charging, until they finally met. They both threw their arms at one another, both delivering a powerful punch to the recipient's face. When the two collided, it created a force so powerful Madoka thought she would be blown away.

Attempting to regain control, the giant Incubator threw its long ears around the Anti-Spiral's Grazenboma in an attempt to throw it. However the Anti-Spiral swatted them away with its large appendages similar to the Incubator's ears. The appendages then shot forward towards the giant Incubator's legs, grabbing them. It slammed them down onto the labyrinth's floor, over and over again.

"Is that all you have, INCUBATORS?!" The Anti-Spiral roared. Freeing itself, the giant Incubator leapt off of the floor and onto its feet. Its eyes glowed a bright blue and bright beams shot out of them, striking the Anti-Spiral's Grazenboma in the chest area, causing a huge explosion. But much to their surprise, the Anti-Spiral came out of the blast unscathed. It suddenly began to laugh. "Foolish creatures! This space is now under our complete control! Your chances of victory are absolutely ZERO!" The Anti-Spiral responded by firing beams of its own from its body.

"_That attack was a direct hit! There was no possible way they could..."_ The Incubators thoughts were interrupted as it threw up its giant ears and used it as a shield, but even with that, the Incubators could still see the damage affecting their giant form. "_Impossible!"_ The Incubators mentally exclaimed when they realized what was happening. "_They're negating the probability of us successfully defending against their attacks!"_ Regaining their focus, the giant Incubator charged at the Anti-Spiral again, dodging the laser beams being fired at them.

Madoka closed her eyes as the giant battle went on. Looking past the Anti-Spiral and Incubators, she realized the images of where her friends were in the labyrinth were still being shown. Every single one of them was fighting. Fighting for her sake.

* * *

Sayaka didn't know whether she was lucky or unlucky. She wasn't sure what exactly happened, but she had suddenly found herself underwater. She was a good swimmer, and the fact that she had the powers of a magical girl only made her faster in the water. The downside was, the Sayrune was in front of her, and it seemed to be good in the water as well. The Sayrune was dodging every single one of her attacks, and the closer she got to it, the harder she was swatted away in the water. Adiane could only laugh at her in her gunman.

"Stinking human! I don't know what kind of cheap trick happened back there, but if you think you can best ME in the water, I'll make sure to drag you straight to the bottom!" Adiane smirked. Her Sayrune immediately twisted into a compact circular shape. "Bloody…Clasper!" She shouted. Her gunman spun around at the speed of a buzz saw, to which Sayaka swiftly swam away in an attempt to evade it. They both raced through the water, and they swiftly collided with one another as Sayaka attempted to damage the gunman with her cutlass, but to no avail. Their clash caused them to rocket towards the surface, where they continued to attack each other in mid-air.

"Don't underestimate me just because I don't have a mecha!" Sayaka shot back as they fell back into the water. At speeds faster than torpedoes in the water, they continued to slam into each other. Whatever wounds Sayaka gained from the Sayrune were instantly healed by her magic. However she knew that it would only last for so long, and she needed to conserve her strength to fight the Anti-Spiral. Unbeknownst to her, her comrades were having the same problem.

* * *

Kyoko was really unhappy with the fact that she did not have wings. She was currently in what looked like an endless blue sky, and when she looked down she couldn't even see a ground anywhere. She was currently standing on one of her red barriers. She grunted to herself as the Shuzack stood hovering in the air in front of her.

"Your struggling is completely pointless." Cytomander muttered from inside his mecha. He charged forward with it as Kyoko had to run. She leapt and created her red barriers to serve as platforms. She jumped to each one of them, creating new ones as the Shuzack gained on her. Its large hands began to reach for her, so she swatted the massive metal hands away with her extended spear. However it only felt like a small slap on the wrist to Cytomander. "You're armed with nothing more than a mere stick. My Shuzack towers over you! The more you struggle the more pain you will receive before your demise!"

"SHUT UP!" Kyoko shot back, enlarging her spear and going for its left leg. "I don't give a damn how big you are. That oversized action figure you're sitting in? I fight things bigger than that every day!" She twirled her large spear on her barrier platform and bore her fangs at Shuzack. "So gimme your best shot! I don't give a damn what you throw at me, cause I know another magical girl who _always_ gets back on her feet!"

Cytomander could only grin at her audacity. The nerve of that naked she-ape! She was nothing but a cornered rat attempting to show bravado. His grin turning into a mad smile, he prepared himself in his Shuzack.

"All right you worthless naked she-ape. That's how you're going to act? Very well then! In that case…"

The entire cockpit turned a dark red as his Shuzack transformed. Suddenly, its entire body was covered in spikes. The legs with the spheres at the bottom folded onto the mecha's head. It then gained a new, monstrous face with red glaring eyes and a large mouth with sharp teeth. Cytomander's voice bellowed with demonic fury as his transformation finished.

"ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU…WHAT SHUZACK IS MADE OF!"

* * *

Mami's fight was like shooting down an impenetrable wall. No matter how many times she fired at the Gember, the shots merely bounced off. The luxury of being on land barely served any purpose in this fight. The only thing she could do was summon ribbons to tangle it. But that only slowed it down. She found herself unable to do any offensive damage. The more she fought against the Gember, the more the beastman inside of it smiled.

"This is almost disappointing." Guame mocked. "When the voice told us we'd be fighting super powered humans alongside Gurren Lagann, we prepared ourselves for some kind of challenge." Guame continued to smile as he looked at Mami's panting body. "But now it seems we overestimated you."

"Why…" Mami uttered, still catching her breath from the assault she launched on the Gember. "Why are you working for…that monster? What have we done to earn this hatred from you?"

"Didn't we tell you?" Guame replied. "This is about fulfilling our duty to the Spiral King, no matter where we are!" Guame's smile disappeared as he recalled the events of the crushing defeat of the four generals. "We have disgraced the Spiral King with our failure. Even with all four of us against them, those filthy humans still managed to defeat us! Do you not understand the depths of the shame we felt as servants in that one instant? We swore allegiance to the Spiral King only to fall when our power was at its maximum!" Guame then charged forward towards Mami in his Gember once again. Mami anticipated this and created more ribbons in the form of a lasso. She threw it on the Gember's antennae and swung to its face, firing at it some more. However it only produced the same result as before. She was swatted away like a fly and hit the ground hard. "That's why we must finish all of you right here and now. This isn't just revenge. This is our redemption." Guame finished his reasoning as Mami got up once again.

"So that's why you're trying to kill us? You're trying to redeem yourselves in the eyes of a monster that isn't even here?" Mami grunted as she was ignored. The Gember immediately threw a punch down at her, which she avoided. "_It's no use._" Mami thought to herself as she evaded the giant mecha. "_It's just as it is with witches. They don't listen. All they care about is destruction."_ She prepared to strike again when she noticed the Gember charging towards her at an enormous speed. However instead of throwing a punch, it extended its arms around Mami as if it tried to hug her, only something was _very_ wrong. Large spikes began to emerge from the insides of the Gember's arms, and they were slowing moving towards Mami, who had been ensnared by the Gember's antennae.

"It's all over for you now! GEMBER…PRESS!"

* * *

Madoka continued to watch her friends struggle to keep up with their respective enemies. While Kamina and Homura seemed to be barely managing against Thymilph and Kittan was fine fighting the Mugann, everyone else was on the verge of defeat. She could only look at them in sorrow as she made a terrible realization.

None of this would be happening if she hadn't made the contract. It had been bothering her when the Anti-Spirals told her what would have happened if they didn't stop her wish. It was one thing knowing that her wish would accelerate the universe's destruction, but now her friends were placing themselves on the edge of death all for her sake. Tears began to form in her eyes as she realized that it was all her fault. She was the one who had brought everyone into this mess.

"_It's…my fault." _Madoka thought as the battles raged on. "_Everyone told me that I didn't have to make the contract. But...the wish that I made…the wish that was supposed to save all magical girls…would only hurt everyone in the end."_ She added, remembering the images she saw from the Anti-Spiral. "_Then…the Anti-Spiral monster would turn me into one of them, as a messenger of despair."_ She looked down at her body, which was partially covered in the strange design. But then she noticed something, her Soul Gem that was below her neck. It was beginning to grow dark. Her eyes widened when she realized what that meant. Her Soul Gem grew even darker once she realized how hopeless it truly was. Her thoughts became interrupted when she noticed the bloody giant Incubator falling in front of her. "Kyubey…" Madoka uttered softly at the broken creature.

"Ignorant race tainted by the Spiral!" The Anti-Spiral exclaimed inside the Grazenboma. "You disregard our warnings about the Spiral Nemesis in hopes that it would be a more effective solution than the magical girl system!" The giant Incubator mustered all the strength it could to get back on its feet, but it only ended up being grabbed by the large appendages of the Grazenboma yet again. "We defended the universe by killing our fellow Spirals and locking ourselves away in a pocket universe! We had once deemed you an intelligent race who knew how to properly defend the universe! But now we see that you are unfortunately like all the rest! A lowly species that must be kept suppressed by us!" The Anti-Spiral slammed them towards the ground yet again in front of Madoka. "We will make you regret your INSOLENCE!" To Madoka's shock and to the Incubator's surprise, the Anti-Spiral suddenly grabbed two _galaxies_ in the distance of the labyrinth and merged them together with its giant appendages. The Incubators were left speechless once again.

"_This energy they're building up…it's...on par with the birth of the universe itself! Are they actually creating…a big bang?!"_ The Incubators were completely stunned when they realized what they were up against. They, who had the power to grant wishes and create magical girls, were standing before something with power equivalent to a god. They could do nothing but watch the Anti-Spiral prepare to throw the massive ball of energy at Madoka and the Incubators.

"_**INFINITY…BIG BANG!" **_The Anti-Spirals shouted, throwing the energy at them.

"_**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORM!"**_

A hellfire of blue energy was rained down upon the Incubators. Galaxies of different shapes and sizes were created in the explosion. It took every fiber of the Incubator's body to shield itself from the intense blast. The giant Incubator called upon every last reserve of power they had to hold out, but it was not to last. They quickly felt their power draining from the massive attack.

"**BURN IN THE EVERLASTING HELLFIRE OF CREATION! BE UTTERLY AHNNILIATED! DOWN TO THE VERY LAST SCRAP OF DNA!"** The Anti-Spirals roared. At that sentence, the Incubators could hold out no longer. Their strength completely diminished, they could do nothing but disintegrate in the attack. The Incubators stared at the monstrous face that was delivering the finishing blow. Their minds were racked with questions on a possible escape. But all answers lead to nowhere but defeat.

"_This feeling...__"_ The Incubators thought in their last moments. "_Our strongest form is powerless against this being. There's no way out of the situation. All possible paths towards our victory have been sealed off. Is this…despair?__"_ When the blast dissipated, and when Madoka opened her eyes again, all she could see were the millions of bloody Incubator corpses all around her. Only one of them was able to even weakly walk before collapsing. That was it. It was over. If the Incubators couldn't stand up to the Anti-Spirals, how could Kamina and the others face them? Her Soul Gem immediately grew darker along with the green Spiral energy inside her Soul Gem. There truly was no hope left. In the end, Kyubey was right. Despair really is the one, true end of magical girls. Madoka closed her eyes, and waited for her inevitable transformation into a witch. Unlike Sayaka, she wouldn't come back. She _couldn't _come back. Not after all the damage she caused. All she could do now, was accept her fate.

"_No!"_

Madoka's eyes shot open at the sound of that new voice. It sounded female and soft, but determined and powerful. She looked to find another soul had entered the labyrinth. There was a woman there. She appeared to be fully dressed in the same outfit that was partially covering Madoka's body. Her hair was a long, puffy pure white color. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with what looked like tiny flowers that were inside them. The Anti-Spiral noticed this as well and reverted back to their ordinary dark humanoid form.

"Irregular!" They exclaimed.

"You and I are linked together. You know that better than anyone. As soon as you made the contract, I could hear everything that you were doing in this universe. That's why I came here." The Anti-Spiral's eyes widened as the realization hit them.

"Ah, now I see. It makes perfect sense. In order for us to use our power in this universe, a part of us had to leave that universe. It would appear that when we made the contract, our consciousness split into two, allowing us to rule over both universes. That's how you were able to arrive here." The Anti-Spiral's replied, bemused. Madoka looked at this woman in surprise. Who was she? Was she working for the Anti-Spiral? What did she have to gain from coming here? Her confusion only grew as the woman began walking towards her. She threw out her hands in a defensive position in front of her, as if to defend her from an attack. She looked towards Madoka and smiled a soft, sweet smile.

"Don't worry. I won't let what happened to me happen to you." The woman gently spoke to her, before hardening her expression and facing the Anti-Spirals.

"As usual, your actions are baffling irregular." The Anti-Spirals replied. "Why do you take a stand before this being whom which you've never met before? You are nothing more than a virtual life-form that was spliced into the genes of Lordgenome to awaken when the Spirals would pose a threat against us. There is nothing special or unique about you. So why do you defend that magical girl that is to be our next messenger?"

"Didn't I tell you that I could hear everything you heard when you made the contract?! I defend her because I heard her wish of hope!" Madoka's eyes widened at that. "I may not know the details, but I know that this girl…holds out hope for her friends! The same way I do with Simon!" At that name, Madoka suddenly realized who this person could be. Could she be the Nia that Kittan was talking about? "I would do anything to stop you…from turning her into what I have become!" She shouted. Suddenly, new images filled the labyrinth. They all showed a young boy and his friends, fighting strange creatures above ground in mecha. Madoka noticed Gurren Lagann was among them. Each one of the images them showed them laughing, smiling, and pushing on forwards towards victory.

"How amusing irregular. You are attempting to reintegrate your information by recalling your past memories?" The Anti-Spiral replied. "It is admittedly an impressive effort, but unfortunately it is a wasted one." The long hand of the Anti-Spiral then reached out to the woman and grabbed her head, as she suddenly screamed in pain. "This self-awareness you have gained is indeed troublesome. However, now you can be of good use to us." To Madoka's shock, the woman started to disappear! "Do not forget that we are above you, and we will do with you as we see fit. You shall return to our universe where we can examine your data to the fullest!" As the woman began to disappear, she turned her head towards Madoka, using every bit of her strength.

"Madoka!" She cried out. "I heard your wish, and what you dreamed for! Back home…I believed in my Simon with everything I had, and we were always able to pull through. That's why…you mustn't lose faith!"

"M-Miss I-" Madoka uttered.

"Your friends…will come! You can be sure of that!" Nia replied as her disappearing rate increased. Her voice was getting harder to make out because of it. "You must always believe in them! Just how I did with Simon, and how I believe...that…his drill…" She then released herself from the Anti-Spiral's grasp, and rushed towards Madoka with her hand stretched out towards her. "IS THE DRILL THAT WILL PIERCE THROUGH THE HEAVENS!" Those were the last words Madoka heard from her, before she faded from sight completely. Madoka could only stare at the place where she once was with tears in her eyes before looking down. The Anti-Spiral only looked at it with their usual stoic, blank expression.

"Such is the fate of an irregular like her. The information she carries could provide the key to exterminating all Spiral life forms. But before that, it's time you took her place!" The Anti-Spiral then reached out towards Madoka once again. But then something happened. A shockwave occurred, and green energy exploded out from Madoka's Soul Gem. "What?" The Anti-Spiral exclaimed; shocked at what happened. The transformation on Madoka to an Anti-Spiral had been completely cancelled. She was now in her full magical girl outfit, with no infection by the Anti-Spiral. She slowly descended towards the spacial floor of the labyrinth.

"Of course…" Madoka uttered, looking down at her Soul Gem. It was now shining brightly with that green light after Nia's last words. "How could I have been so silly? I wished…to bring hope to the magical girls…" The Anti-Spiral reached for her again, but this time, Madoka looked at it straight on. Another explosion of Spiral power erupted from Madoka's Soul Gem, flooding throughout the labyrinth for a brief moment. "And for that goal, I…must have no reason to despair!"

"Y-You!..." The Anti-Spiral's uttered when they realized what would happen with that massive outburst of energy. They immediately looked to where the other members of team Dai-Gurren were in the labyrinth. What they saw didn't amuse them.

* * *

Sayaka could only struggle as the Sayrune had her caught in the mecha's hands in the water. Despite her agility, her strength would only last for so long. Adiane smirked as she finally got a hold of her prey.

"I'll admit, you put up a good resistance stinking human. But now it's over for you!" Adiane yelled as she prepared to bring the Sayrune's fist down upon the magical girl, when something odd happened. There was a bright light in the distance of the water, and it got larger and larger as Adiane realized it was heading straight towards her! The light zoomed by, and Adiane had to close her unpatched eye to protect her sight. When the light disappeared, her pray was no longer in her hands. Instead, it was right in front of her, hovering in the water. Adiane prepared to attack once again, when she noticed something was off about the magical girl. The gem on her body was shining a bright green light similar to the one before. The light flickered on and off at a very fast pace. Suddenly Sayaka felt something within her, something bursting inside of her.

"_What's…happening to me?"_ Sayaka thought before she looked down at her flashing Soul Gem with surprise on her face before something she thought was impossible happened. Her Soul Gem shattered, and the same green light enveloped her body.

"What the hell?!" Adiane cried.

* * *

"Ba-awk?" Cytomander squawked when the massive influx of energy shot through the labyrinth. He was just about to wreck that naked she-ape with his Shuzack before that interruption startled him. He looked around confused for a moment, before looking back at his target. He knew that as one of the four generals, he couldn't allow himself to be swayed by something unexpected! At least that's what he thought, until something strange happened to his target.

Kyoko's Soul Gem had shattered after the green light shot through. The green light enveloped her body, and her weapon underwent a transformation. The chain-linked spear grew in size, and it continued to grow, with Kyoko standing on top of the spearhead, while she was holding another spear. She grinned and bore her fangs against Cytomander.

"I don't know what the hell just happened birdbrain, but I'll make sure I put it to good use!"

* * *

"What…what is this?" Guame wondered. After the green light shot through the labyrinth, he had lost his focus while doing his Gember press. The blonde magical girl had undergone a strange transformation. The gem on her hair had shattered, and she was covered in a green light. Her muskets grew to a tremendous size, to which she stood on top of one of them, looking down in surprise at what happened as well.

"This energy…where did it come from? What happened to my Soul Gem?" Mami wondered as she looked down at her now giant muskets. The green light felt like it was empowering her. It felt like it was giving her strength as her hair waved in the wind from its force. Guame was just as surprised as she was, and also a bit frightened.

"I don't believe this…" Guame uttered. "The power of the Spiral? How did you-UGH!" Guame found himself unable to finish that sentence as he felt himself hit and knocked back by one of the giant guns. Mami looked at him with a stern look on her face.

"_I don't know where this power came from, but I mustn't forget our task. To help out Madoka, I must fight with all I can!__"_ Mami thought as she began her counterattack.

* * *

"Wha…What the hell was that?!" Kamina mumbled inside Gurren. The bright green light had come out of nowhere, and suddenly Gurren Lagann found itself graced with a lot of power! The Spiral gauge inside Lagann had gone up an extra layer as well! "Homura! You all right up there?!" Kamina called out. Homura could only stare at her body in response. Her Soul Gem had shattered as well, and she too overflowed with the green light.

"M-My Soul Gem…" Homura uttered in shock. If it shattered, then why wasn't she dead? Her soul couldn't have returned to her body, could it? If it did, did that mean she was no longer a magical girl? She looked around at the inside of Lagann. It and her body were overflowing with the green light. Homura could feel the power surging inside her. "No…I can feel that I still have my powers, but…how?" She asked. She snapped out of it when she saw the Anti-Gurren Lagann running towards them.

"I don't know what just happened Kamina and I don't care! We're finishing this NOW!" Thymilph shouted. He pulled the mecha's giant fist back and threw it forward to strike Gurren Lagann. However, the attack did not hit. Gurren Lagann had grabbed the fist, and both Kamina and Homura were smiling inside.

"All right Homura! Let's pay this guy back ten times over!" Kamina shouted. Homura only nodded in response.

* * *

Back where Madoka was, she was watching the scenes unfold along with the Anti-Spiral. The Anti-Spiral watched this scene with pure shock on its face. Madoka knew what was happening. The Anti-Spirals knew this as well. That shock turned to rage.

"You said that the continued evolution of Spiral power in our Soul Gems would cause them to shatter. You told me that they would become pure Spiral life-forms, and become human once again." Madoka calmly stated before shaking her head. "They're more than humans and more than magical girls now! They became magical girls of the Spiral! Spiral Magi!"

"You…you would unleash the power of the Spiral upon them, turning them into pure Spiral life-forms even knowing what you know?!" The Anti-Spiral roared.

"Of course I will. For my wish to grant the happiness of all magical girls to come true…we have to keep going. I'm not going to regret doing nothing because of a future that might not ever come!" Madoka shot back, her eyes full of confidence. To the surprise of the Anti-Spirals, a staff with a rose on its top end appeared in Madoka's hands. The staff then unraveled and extended in length. A pink line appeared in between the ends, forming a bow. Madoka readied an arrow of light, and aimed it at the Anti-Spiral. "So until Homura-chan and the others come to help, I must do my part!" She let the arrow fly, which the Anti-Spiral only barely dodged and grunted in annoyance. Madoka smiled softly.

"_Thank you…Miss Nia."_

* * *

**FINALLY.** **Man was this was a tough one like the others! Intertwining all the ideas I had for this chapter was really a tough thing to do. I so many ideas for this chapter you have no idea****.**

**But it looks like with the help of Nia, Madoka was able to break free from the Anti-Spiral's control! Will she be able to stand up to the Anti-Spiral's massive power? Will team Dai-Gurren be able to fend off the four generals? Will Kittan make it back to the team? Find out next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Let's go, my friends!**


End file.
